Resident Edville
by CaptainPrice
Summary: A standard morning for the Peach Creek kids turns to horror. A virus breaks out in their home city. It's up to the Ed's to get them out of Raccoon City alive or die trying. EEnE Crossover with Resident Evil. Rating will change to M for later chapters, AU
1. The Day Begins

**Okay now as you know. I'm currently working on 'Son of a Hokage' now. But I decided to put this story up to start if off. It's a crossover with Resident Evil and EEnE. For Resident Evil people, you might enjoy this story. I've got quite a few of the characters from the games in it. Read and Review please. Enjoy!**

**Bold- Broadcasts/Companies/Radio**

_Italics-Thoughts/Letters/Flashbacks_

**Disclaimer, (God I freaking hate writing these things) I do not own EEnE or Resident Evil!**

* * *

It was early morning in Raccoon City. The kids of the Peach Creek district were still asleep, waiting for their parents to wake them up for school. The cul-de-sac was all quiet on this Wednesday morning. The sun was now risen but was blocked from a lot of storm clouds. Thunder echoed around the area and rain began to fall. Lightning flashed across the sky illuminating the cul-de-sac. Rain began to fall harder making it hard to see. This day would change the lives of the cul-de-sac kids forever.

It was 7:00 A.M. and Eddward Jay. Kennedy's alarm clock sounded. **(AN. I know that's not Double D's real middle name. I just wanted to make it more manly)**

Edd was the smartest kid in the cul-de-sac. He was a 16 year old boy, green eyes, brown hair, pale, and around 5 '6'. Edd's arm reached out trying to find his clock at random. He found the clock and hit the snooze button. Edd groaned and sat up in bed rubbing his eyes. He yawned and walked over to his window. It was pouring rain, thunder boomed, lightning flashed, and the sky was black. Edd walked over to his dresser and pulled out some clothes. He set the clothes out on his bed and looked at them. An orange shirt, blue cargo shorts, red socks, his sock hat, and his tie. Edd smiled and began to change.

Edd now fully clothed walked over to his bag and picked it up. There came a knock on his door. A voice called out to him.

"Eddward! Time for school" Leon called. Edd walked to the door and exited his room. He saw his dad looking down at him.

"Hello father" Edd greeted with a smile. Leon smiled down and ruffled Edd's hair.

"Hey sport" Leon replied. Leon turned and walked downstairs to eat breakfast. Edd followed his dad downstairs and sat at the table. His mother was cooking breakfast while pouring herself a cup of coffee.

"Morning Eddward" Claire greeted. Edd smiled and sat down.

"Hello Mother" Edd replied pouring himself a glass of milk. Leon turned on the Television. The news came back from break.

"Welcome to channel five morning news. I'm Steve Johnson" the man said turning to his co-host.

"And I'm, Devon Janes" the woman said looking at the camera with a smile. Eddward turned back to his breakfast and took a bite of bacon. Leon was finishing his coffee while looking at the paper. Claire sat down and began to eat her toast. Edd looked up at his parents then to the television.

**"A severe thunderstorm warning is in affect for our area until 5:00 P.M."** Devon said looking at Steve.

"This storm system is rather unusual, it seems multiple lines are coming one after the other" Steve replied. Devon nodded and turned to the camera.

"These storms are capable of producing, heavy rain, damaging winds, golf ball sized hail, frequent lightning, flooding, and maybe some tornadoes" Steve spoke.

Edd raised his eyebrows in surprise. It was going to be a messy day. The lights flickered slightly in the kitchen and thunder boomed. Leon looked up at the lights and shrugged. Claire finished her breakfast and cleaned up her plate. Edd looked up at his parents.

"Are you guys going to be home early tonight?" Edd asked. He didn't mind being alone, but he was almost alone all the time since the age of seven. Neither of his parents were home because of work. Edd didn't mind, he knew his parents loved him very much. Leon and Claire looked at each other then at Edd.

"I'll be home late Eddward. I have to cover for Jill today" Leon said sadly. Edd nodded.

"I'll try and get home as early as I can sweety" Claire spoke kissing Edd on the cheek.

"Oh, Okay" Edd said forcing a smile. In his years of being a cop, government agent, then back to a cop again. Leon could tell his son was disappointed. Leon frowned and went over to his son.

"Hey come on sport. I'll make it up to you, I promise. I've never broken a promise to you before" Leon said placing a hand on Edd's shoulder. Edd smiled and nodded. He stood up and hugged his parents.

"I know you have dad. Say 'Hello' to uncle Chris for me" Edd said with a grin. Leon grinned at his son an ruffled his hair.

"Will do Eddward. By the way you'll miss your buss" Leon said looking at his watch. Edd looked at the clock and his eyes widened.

"Oh crud!" Edd said turning around and running to the door.

"By guys! Love you!" Edd called bolting out of the door. Leon and Claire smiled at their son as he ran out of sight. Thunder boomed again and lightning flashed.

Leon and Claire looked at each other. Leon bent down and kissed Claire.

"By honey. I'll be home as soon as I can" Leon said putting on his jacket. He picked up his keys and put them in his chest pocket. Leon gave Claire a quick hug and zipped up his jacket. Leon's jacket now read **'R.P.D.'** he ran out the door and to his patrol car. Claire watched as Leon reversed out of the driveway and drove down the road. Claire smiled and put away the remaining dishes. She ran out into the rain after shutting off the lights, entered her car and drove to the office.

* * *

Edd saw his mom drive down the road and waved. His mother honked the horn as she drove by. Edd sat inside the buss booth waiting for the buss. He pulled out his ipod and began listening to some music. Edd looked up and saw the rest of the cul-de-sac kids running to the booth. He closed his eyes and continued listening to his music. The booth became crowded as all the kids entered. Edd opened his eyes to see, Rolf, Kevin, Jimmy, Jonny, Nazz, Sarah, Ed, and Eddy. He shook his head as Eddy and Kevin began to argue. Edd didn't hear Eddy talking to him. To his displeasure, Eddy yanked out one of Edd's headphones and yelled in his ear.

"Hey sockhead! I'm talking to you!" Eddy shouted. Edd rubbed his ear and glared at Eddy.

"Good to see you too Jackson" Edd replied putting back his headphone in his ear. Eddy was surprised, Edd always addressed him as 'Eddy' not by his last name. He was about to yell at Edd again until Ed came to them.

"Hello Double D!" Ed greeted. Edd looked up at Ed and smiled.

"Hey Ed. What's up?" Edd asked standing up. Ed grinned widely.

"Nothing! I just can't wait to watch 'Attack of the Zombies' tonight!" Ed yelled. Everyone looked at the Ed trio. Sarah, Ed's younger sister, being short tempered as she was yelled.

"Ed! Shut-up or I'm telling mom!" Sarah yelled. Ed frowned and quickly apologized.

"I'm sorry Sarah" Ed said with a frown. Edd patted Ed on the back to comfort him. Kevin, the jock of the kids looked at the Ed's with a glare.

"Dorks, shut-up! You are all getting on my nerves! So shut-up unless you want me to pound you!" Kevin said angrily. Eddy and Ed paled at Kevin. Edd, however, glared back at Kevin and spoke.

"Kevin. Shut-up, I'm not in the mood for one of your threats today!" Edd spat. Everyone looked at Edd with wide eyes. Kevin getting mad decided to hurt Edd.

Edd got up and walked out of the booth standing in the rain. Everyone looked at the sock wearing Edd with wonder. The rain began to pour harder.

Edd stood under what little roof their was outside the booth. He was sick and tired of Kevin always threatening him and his friends. Edd was brought out of thought when he heard Kevin speak.

"Hey dork! At least I have parents that are home with me!" Kevin said with a smirk. Everyone looked at Kevin wide eyed, they were shocked at what he said. All the kids knew Edd's parents weren't home a lot of the time because they were busy. But saying something like that was just terrible. All the kids looked at Edd and noticed him shake with his fists clenched. Kevin, however, didn't see it.

"Shut-up!" Edd said clenching his fists so hard some blood ran out of them. Kevin smirked and continued.

"Look who's talking Double Dweeb!" Kevin said with a grin. Edd felt some tears build up in his eyes. He blinked quickly and the tears vanished.

"Kevin, shut-up!" Edd yelled louder. Kevin laughed.

"Dork, you kill me! You still stand your ground after I said that. Didn't know a parent less kid was so brave" Kevin said with arrogance.

"Kevin. This is your last warning. I suggest you shut-up now!" Edd yelled in anger. Kevin smirked and continued. Thunder boomed loudly and lightning flashed.

"Oh I'm sorry! I didn't mean to hurt your feelings dork! Go cry to your parents! Oh that's right! You don't have any!" Kevin laughed. He looked at Edd. Edd's head snapped around, his face only read pure rage.

Before Kevin knew it he was slammed against the wall of the buss booth. Kevin grunted and opened his eyes to see Edd gripping him by the neck his pressing his body to the booth. He saw Edd's eyes which held nothing but absolute hate directed towards him.

"What would you know, huh?!" Edd shouted gripping Kevin's neck tighter. Kevin's face began to turn red. All the kids were in shock the Edd was actually beating Kevin. Edd threw a punch into Kevin's stomach. Kevin grunted as he had the wind knocked out of him.

"Let me tell you something now Hawkens! I'm sick of you using me as your punching bag and scapegoat! So this ends now!" Edd yelled getting directly into Kevin's eyes. Kevin's face was now turning purple from lack of air. Eddy and Ed were trying to pull Edd off of Kevin.

"Double D! Stop, you're going to kill Kevin!" Eddy said with fear. Edd managed to push Ed and Eddy off of him.

"I don't care! I'll kill him, revive him, then kill him again!" Edd roared. Kevin's face was now blue his eyes were rolled into the back of his head. Edd threw Kevin into the wall of the booth. Kevin hit the wall causing it to shudder violently. Kevin took a gasped for air clutching his neck. He looked up at Edd who glared at him.

"Hawkens, your days of pushing me around are over. If you try to do anything to me again, I'll do more than what I did to you now" Edd said with malice. Kevin and the other kids looked at Edd with wide eyes.

"My dad's a cop Kevin, along with my uncle. I've been holding back for years. I could've beet the snot out of you for all the times you beet me up" Kevin looked at Edd with wide eyes. Edd smirked down at him.

"Now that you got this into your thick skull. Don't fight with me again!" Edd hissed walking out of the booth.

The kids looked at Edd then at Kevin. No one had ever seen that side of Edd. They certainly did not want to see that again. All of them liked the kind and caring Eddward Kennedy. The buss pulled up to the booth. Edd walked onto the buss and went to the back seats. He sat down and buried his face in his hands.

* * *

Edd let out a long drawn sigh. He looked up and saw all the kids sit in the rows in front of him. Even Ed and Eddy were sitting away from him. They were probably afraid at what they saw him do to Kevin. Kevin was sitting in the seat in front of Edd rubbing his throat. He was baffled that he got his butt kicked by Edd.

The buss gave a jerk and started to move. Thunder boomed louder than ever. The rain kept falling harder and harder during the ride. The kids were conversing on the little incident with Edd and Kevin. They would looked at the back seat to see Edd looking out the window with his ipod. All of them continued to converse with one another.

"Did you see the way he took out Kevin that quick?" Eddy said with a cackle.

"Yeah! He was like Superman!" Ed said with a grin.

"Rolf didn't know Double D Edd boy was that sensitive about his parents" Rolf whispered.

"Yeah! Plank says Double D was awesome!" Jonny said looking at the plank of wood with a crudely drawn face.

"I'm scared of him Sarah" Jimmy said shaking. Sarah looked at Jimmy and patted him on the back.

"Don't worry Jimmy. Double D was just mad at Kevin. You know he wouldn't hurt a fly" Sarah said with a smile.

"I'm worried dudes. I've never seen Double D that mad before" Nazz said glancing at Edd.

"Ed, Eddy" The two Ed's looked at Nazz who had a frown.

"You two are his best friends. Does he always act nice around you guys?" Nazz asked. Ed and Eddy exchanged looks.

"He acts nice around us all the time! Right Monobrow?" Eddy asked looking at Ed. Ed, however, shook his head.

"You don't know the real Double D, Eddy" Ed said with frown. Everyone looked at Ed with wide eyes.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Eddy asked getting annoyed.

"I was getting to that Mr. Impatient" Ed retorted crossing his arms. Eddy growled but sighed. He motioned for Ed to continue.

"Well the day after we failed the gumball machine scam. I went to Double D's house because he forgot his pliers" Ed began. The group nodded.

"I went to his house and knocked on his door three times. He didn't answer. So I went to a window to try and find him" Ed then gulped.

"He was in his living room in a corner crying holding a note. He got so upset he threw a lamp against the wall" The kids' eyes widened.

"Well then what happened dude?" Nazz asked. Ed shuddered and glanced at Edd. Edd was sleeping, his face was towards the window.

"Double D went back to the corner and hid behind a chair. But on his way there I saw something on his arms" Ed continued looking sad.

"What was on his arms?" Jonnyasked. Ed gulped and a cold sweat went down the side of his face.

"He had a lot of deep bleeding cuts and some scars. But the thing that scared me the most was when he took some glass from the lamp and began cutting himself" Everyone had their eyes wide with horror.

They looked back to where Edd sat and saw him looking at them with cold eyes. Everyone flinched and turned away.

"Do you think he heard us?" Sarah whispered.

"Yeah, I did" The kids turned and saw Edd sitting in the seat behind them.

"I'm sorry Double D" Ed said looking down sad he didn't tell his friend about the incident. Edd smiled sadly.

"Ed, it's fine, don't worry about it" Edd replied. Ed looked up and smiled a little bit.

"Double D, why would you do that to yourself?" Sarah asked. Edd looked down at the floor and didn't speak.

"I love my parents with all my heart. But, since they're not home a lot I get lonely. Not having any time to spend with my parents is the most painful thing" Edd replied hands trembling. The kids looked at Edd with sadness and were about to ask more questions, but the buss arrived at the school.

* * *

Edd stepped off the buss into the pouring rain. The storm was getting stronger as the day went on. Edd entered the school walking to his locker. Ed and Eddy caught up with Edd shortly. The three of them walked to their lockers in silence. Sadly the silence was broken by three girls the Ed's feared the most. The Kanker sisters. The girls would always kidnap them and lock them in their trailer home. Eddy was praying the Kankersdidn't notice them. Unfortunately luck wasn't on his side, not that it wasn't at all anyway.

"Hiya boys!" all three girls chorused. The Ed's stopped and felt the hairs on their neck stand on end. Ed was sweating and shaking. Edd kept his cool, and stood still. Eddy was shaking uncontrollably.

"Just keep moving guys. If things get bad, run, I'll hold them off" Edd whispered. The two looked at Edd like he was crazy, but nodded. The three kept on walking. Edd had his hands in his pockets. He found some smoke bombs from the 4rth of July. Edd smirked thanking God that he had a secondary escape plan. The three of them turned down the hall and began to walk down the stairs. They saw the cul-de-sac kids in the hallway conversing before the warning bell.

The three of them just reached the bottom of the stairs before the Kanker's voices came behind them.

"Hey! You're our boyfriends, come and say 'Hi' to us!" Lee said with crossed arms. The cul-de-sac kids looked at the scene. They were all grinning at what was going to happen to the Ed's. Kevin was hoping Marie would catch Edd and torture him. The Ed's kept walking, they heard running coming from behind them.

"Guys, run" Edd said pulling out a smoke bomb. Ed and Eddy sprinted down the hall as fast as they could. The other kids were surprised to see that they left Edd behind. The Kankers were upon Edd before they stopped out of breath.

"They got away!" Lee said panting.

"Yeah well at least we got the hot one" Marie said pointing out the obvious.

"Awe, I want my Ed" May whined. The Kankers put their hands on Edd's shoulders and arms pulling him back up the stairs.

"Let go of me. Now" Edd said coldly. The Kankers and the kids looked at Edd shocked. They never knew Edd was so demanding.

"Not a chance! We have to share you now. Besides, I like a man who demands things" Lee said showing her yellow like teeth.

Everyone heard a click and looked at Edd who was holding a black lighter with flames on it.

"I think I wasn't clear" Edd said turning his head toward the Kankers. He glared at them with his icy eyes, his hand pulled out a smoke bomb.

"I never knew my cutie pie smoked" Marie said pinching Edd's cheek.

"I said now!" Edd roared wrenching his arm free from Marie. He quickly grabbed May's arm and pulled it off of him. Lee made a grab for Edd but missed. Instead she grabbed his hat and accidentally pulled it off. Edd didn't notice his hat was gone. Not wasting any time he lit the smoke bomb and dropped it. A cloud of thick red smoke appeared filling the hallway. Edd made a quick dash down the stairs and into the hallway.

He turned around and saw all the cul-de-sac kids looking at him with wide eyes, Nazz and Sarah were blushing slightly.

"What?" Edd asked.

"Whoa! Cool hair Double D!" Jonny said with a grin. Edd raised his eyebrows. He moved his hand up to his hat only to find it gone.

"What the? Where'd my hat go?!" Edd said looking around for his hat. His hair made it hard for him to see, it hung over his face **(Think Dante Devil May Cry 3).**

"Oh you mean this hat cutie pie?" Marie asked holding up his sock hat. Edd twitched as he saw the other two Kankers appear by Marie.

"Yes. Now give it back" Edd said politely. Marie only grinned wider.

"If you want it you have to kiss me" Marie said puckering her lips. Edd walked over to her and leaned into her face. The other kids were shocked Edd would do something like that to get his hat back. Marie was just about to close the gap when Edd ducked causing her to trip to the floor. As she was falling Edd snatched his hat.

"Not in a thousand years Marie" Edd said venomlyputting his hat on, not bothering to place his hair inside. Marie got up and growled at Edd. Edd raised his eyebrows in amusement. Marie, Lee and May circled Edd.

"You will always be ours. Now that we know what's under your hat we don't need your friends" Lee said with a grin. Edd was happy that his friends would be free from the Kankers, but was furious that they kept saying he was 'Their' property. Edd clenched his fists and began thinking how to get out of this.

"What part of stay away from me can't you three get through your thick skulls?" Edd asked cracking his fists from clenching them so hard.

"Because you're are our man!" May said lunging at Edd.

Edd sidestepped May only to have to duck from Lee's tackle.

"Don't make me fight" Edd said glaring daggers at them. The Kankers grinned wider than ever.

"I like a man who fights" Marie said running at Edd. Edd waited for her to be about a foot away before he jumped to the side. Marie ran head first into a locked. She fell to the ground holding her head. Edd smirked hoping she would be out for the fight. Lee and May ran at Edd again. Edd quickly cartwheeled between the two of them.

The kids were looking at the scene with dropped jaws. Kevin was getting ticked that Edd wasn't getting knocked around. But he was impressed how Edd dodged and parried attacks. Lee was getting angry and decided to hit Edd with a weapon. She pulled out a chain and swung at Edd's chest. Edd quickly back flipped over the chain. He grabbed the chain and tied Marie's hand to the chain. Lee tried to swing again but felt pain in her arm as is stretched a muscle. She looked around to find the source of the problem. The chain was hooked around Marie's wrists. Lee ran at Edd to try and wrap his hands with the chain. Edd easily sidestepped and grabbed the chain. He quickly wrapped the chain around Lee's wrists. Edd ran to a nearby bench and hooked the chain under the foot.

The Kankers ran at Edd who stood still in front of them. The kids were wondering why Edd wasn't moving. They saw he was smirking at the Kankers who were less than ten feet away from them. Marie was on the far left, May running from behind Lee and Marie, and Lee was on the far right. May didn't notice the chain that bound her sisters together. The Kankers were three feet away until they launched backwards. The kids were wondering how that happened and saw the chain hooked on the foot of a bench. Lee and Marie were pulled back. May didn't see the chain and got close lined. Her neck hit the chain, she slipped and went airborne before hitting the ground knocked out.

"Well thanks for the game of cat and mouse. I hope you three know you were the cat" Edd said with sarcasm. The Kankers struggled trying to break free.

"I suggest you don't struggle. If you keep that up you will have deep cuts on your wrists" Edd continued with venom. The Kankers flinched.

"Now I'm only going to say this once. Leave me and my friends alone from this day on. If not I will report you to the police for harassment" the Kankers frowned.

"No you won't because you love us" Marie said with a sweet voice. Edd rolled his eyes.

"Jesus, even Ed isn't this stupid" Edd said pinching the brim of his nose.

"What's that supposed to mean?!" Lee sneered. Edd grimaced at her.

"We don't love you. We hate you three. I'm sorry but this is true" Edd said crossing his arms. The Kankerslooked at Edd with wide eyes then smirked.

"Well it doesn't matter. We love you three, you will always be ours!" Lee said completely oblivious to what Edd had said.

As soon as she said that, the temperature dropped to absolute zero. Everyone looked at Edd and flinched. The Kankers looked at Edd with fear.

Edd was looking at the Kankers with absolute hate.

"You just don't get it! We hate you three! We don't want anything to do with you three! You guys are nothing but annoyance to us!" Edd roared. The Kankers fell to the floor in surprise from Edd's outburst.

"What do you mean?" May asked shaking. Edd snarled.

"Don't you find it odd that we run away from you three every time you chase us!?" Edd yelled with anger. This was going to end now, Edd was going to stop the Kankers from coming after him and his friends again. The Kankers shook their heads.

"We are not your property! We will never be your property! And if you try to harrass us again, I will make sure you're reported to the police for harassment, and assault!" Edd bellowed. The Kankers began to open their mouths, but Edd stopped them.

"Shut-up and listen!" Edd spat. The Kankers flinched and looked down at the floor.

"The sooner you get this into your tiny brains, the sooner you'll understand we hate you with every fiber in our body" Edd finished turning around.

The kids and the Kankers looked at Edd as he walked away. He punched a wall hard causing it to break a litte bit. The kids began to follow Edd to the classroom, leaving the Kankers tied to each other. The Kankers sat there and cried.

**Okay I hope everyone liked the first chapter. Edd will be a badass in this story. I hoped you liked the Kanker bashing. Next chapter will be up later. Till I can get next chapter in, CaptainPrice out!**


	2. Outbreak

**Okay here's the next chapter for Resident Edville. This chapter focuses on the virus outbreak. **

**Bold- Companies/Broadcasts/Radio/Guns**

_Italics-Thoughts/Letters/Flashbacks_

**I do not own EEnE or Resident Evil.**

* * *

Edd arrived at math class just as the bell rang. He saw Ed and Eddy sitting there waiting. Edd walked over to them and sat down. Ed and Eddy looked at Edd with wide eyes.

"Double D! You're okay!" Ed said hugging his friend. Edd felt the life being squeezed out of him.

"Yeah I'm okay Ed. Now could you put me down please?" Edd asked with difficulty. Ed complied and put his friend down.

"So sockhead, did the Kankers learn their lesson?" Eddy asked with hope. Edd stayed silent for a moment before he shrugged.

"I hope so Eddy. If not then I'll report them to my dad for harassment and assault" Edd replied pulling out his textbook. Eddy nodded hoping the Kankers did learn to leave them alone. The teacher entered the room.

"Hello class!" Mr. Baker greeted. The class greeted Mr. Baker as he walked to the front of the classroom. He looked at the students and spoke.

"Well class since everyone did well on yesterdays test, I'm going to give you a treat" Mr. Baker spoke with pride. Everyone perked ther ears up.

"Jawbreakers?!" Ed asked with hope.

"No Ed, not jawbreakers" Mr. Baker replied with a grin.

"Chickens?!" Ed continued. Mr. Baker chuckled slightly.

"No" Ed scratched his head thinking.

"Candy corn?!" Ed asked with a grin. Mr. Baker laughed.

"Ed, you amuse me. But no" Mr. Baker said with a smile.

"Today we're going to watch television, no homework tonight" The class cheered at that. Mr. Baker turned on the television on the cabinets.

The television turned on and Mr. Baker walked to his desk.

"Welcome to channel five news, I'm Steve Johnson" Steve spoke.

"And I'm Diana Janes" Diana greeted.

**"Breaking news this morning. A grizzly murder was discovered near 21st street today"** Diana spoke grimly.

"Locals called the Raccoon City Police Department to the scene" Edd looked at the T.V. with interest.

"Local officers, Chris Redfield and Leon Kennedy are now with our reporter, Brandon Balmer" Diana continued.

"Brandon, what have Chris and Leon told you so far?" Steve asked. The scene on the T.V. changed to downtown Raccoon City. A reporter with a brown trenchcoat began to speak.

"Well Steve, I have only been told little information on the crime" Brandon replied.

"Where are Leon and Chris?" Diana asked. Brandon indicated to the patrol car behind him. Two officers were standing there conversing. Chris and Leon walked back over to Brandon with their raincoats on.

"Hello Chris, Leon" Brandon greeted.

"Hello Brandon" replied Leon and Chris.

"Could you tell us about the crime here?" Brandon asked. Leon and Chris looked at each other.

"Yes we can. What would you like to know?" Leon asked crossing his arms.

"What exactly happened to the victim?" Brandon asked holding the microphone to Leon.

"The subject had suffered from multiple bites to the bodies vitals" Leon replied.

"Have you confirmed what the bites were from?" Brandon asked.

"Yes, the bites appear to have been from other people" Chris replied glancing over his shoulder.

Edd began to feel a little sick and uneasy. He was sickened that the bites came from other people. But he felt uneasy about his uncles voice and the way he looked over his shoulder. Thunder boomed loudly causing the students to jump with surprise. They turned back to the television.

"It seems that this murder happened just this morning. The bites were fresh on the body" Chris continued. Brandon nodded.

"Are you going to investigate this further?" Brandon asked.

"Yes, we will be investigating the attack further" Leon replied. There came a moaning and groaning sound from behind Chris and Leon. The two of them turned around and gasped.

"What the heck?!" Brandon asked with surprise pointing in the direction Leon and Chris were facing. The camera turned quickly to the right. In front of them a small group of pale people with bite marks and ripped clothes were coming at them. The dead body that was on the ground stood up and began to walked towards them.

"Brandon what's going on?" Steve asked with concern. Brandon turned to the camera, he looked like he had seen a ghost.

"The victim just got up and started moving! I don't know wh-" Brandon began but was cut off. A dog leaped onto Brandon's side and began to bite him on the neck furiously. Brandon began screaming with pain. The camera fell to the ground and the camera man was on the ground in front of it. He was being bitten by two people. Blood squirted out from Brandon's neck and covered the camera lens.

The class sat there eyes wide in horror. Some students became sick. The blood cleared off the lens to show Leon and Chris firing rounds from their guns. The camera then died and the newsroom came back. Diana and Steve were sitting there wide eyed.

"We will take a quick break" Diana spoke breaking the silence. Commercials began to play. Edd was shaking a little bit.

"Double D, what was with your uncle and dad?" Ed asked. Edd shook his head.

"I don't know. I'm just as surprised as you are" Edd replied. The commercials stopped playing and a black screen appeared. The **EAS **kicked in. It read **'Emergency Report'** a voice began to speak.

**"Raccoon City has issued a security alert. Authorities are reporting that a viral outbreak has occured"** The kids looked up at the screen with fear.

**"The outbreak has occurred at 'Umbrella Incorporations' less than a mile away. This virus is lethal"** Edd looked up at the screen with horror.

**"This virus infects the host causing them to mutate. It mutates the host into a zombie. If anyone has bite marks on them, isolate them from yourselves"**

**"This virus has already spread rapidly across the county. Everyone is not to venture outside, this virus is being carried by citizens and animals"** The kids were now petrified with fear.

**"We are at 'Red Alert' now. A small group of police officers know as 'S.T.A.R.S.' are currently making their way to Umbrella Incorporations"** Edd was now worried.

**"People are going to be evacuated from Raccoon City immediatly. Don't stay in the city, get out as fast as you can"** the voice concluded.

* * *

Everyone was now running around in panic. The entire school was called to the auditorium. All the students and staff walked into the auditorium and sat down. The Principal walked up to the podium and spoke.

"Please calm down. The police and military forces are on their way to evacuate us. In the mean time please go settle down" the Principal said. The students left the auditorium and began wandering around the halls. The kids of the cul-de-sac were asking Edd many questions.

"What's **Umbrella Incorporations**?" Eddy asked.

"When's help coming?" Kevin asked.

"Are we going to be okay?" Jimmy said shaking.

"Is the virus in the school?" Jonny asked holding plank tighter.

"Double D Edd boy, what's going on?" Rolf asked.

"Can this virus be cured?" Sarah asked staying close by Ed.

"Can we see some zombies?" Ed asked grinning.

"Double D, what is **'S.T.A.R.S.'**?" Nazz asked. Edd pinched the brim of his nose.

"Everyone settle down and give me a moment" Edd said sitting down by a locker. The kids sat down around Edd waiting for him to answer.

"Okay to answer your questions in order" Edd spoke looking up.

"Umbrella Incorporation is a pharmaceutical business" Edd began.

"I don't know when help is coming" Kevin groaned.

"We'll be fine if we stay together and not panic" Jimmy nodded.

"The virus may be in the school if mice or rats are carrying it" Jonny gulped and hugged Plank.

"I have no idea what's going on" Rolf nodded and continued to listen.

"I don't know if the virus can be cured Sarah" Sarah hugged her knees.

"No Ed, we cannot see the zombies. They carry the virus" Ed looked a little sad but understood.

"And **'S.T.A.R.S.'** is a special elite group of police officers" Nazz nodded.

"But what does **'S.T.A.R.S.'** stand for?" Kevin asked.

"**Special Tactics And Rescue Squad**" Edd replied.

"Do you know anyone in it?" asked Nazz. Edd nodded.

"Yeah. My uncle Chris Redfield, Jill Valentine, Rebecca Chambers, and Albert Wesker" Edd replied.

"Are there more members?" Sarah asked. Edd nodded.

"Yes, but I don't know the others" Sarah nodded.

The lights flickered and burnt out. Screams were heard all around the school.

"Everyone stand still" Edd spoke so everyone could hear. The lights came back on but kept on flickering.

"Lets go to the front doors to see if help arrived" Kevin spoke walking down the hall.

* * *

The kids ran up to Kevin and stayed close together. The kids arrived at the front doors of the school to see some police cars and military hummers arrive.

"We're saved!" Jimmy said with glee. They were about to exit the school and make a run for the convoy.

"Don't move. There's something out there" Edd said looking out the window.

Students began walking up to the hummers from various exits.

"Dork lets go! If we don't hurry we'll be stuck here!" Kevin growled. Edd turned to Kevin and glared at him. Kevin flinched under Edd's glare and closed his mouth.

They all looked out the window to see the hummers drive off along with some police cars.

"Now we're stuck here!" Kevin said angrily. The last patrol car was about to take off when it stopped. The officers got out of the car and lit up some cigarettes.

"What are they doing?" Eddy asked with a puzzled look. Edd's eyes widened as he saw three dogs attack the cops. Both pulled out their guns but were to slow. The two cops met their end as the dogs began to bite on their throats.

"I think I'm going to be sick" Sarah said holding her mouth.

"Stay here I'm going to get the car. When I come back get in the car as fast as you can" Edd spoke opening the door slowly.

Edd slowly walked out of the door into the pouring rain. He glanced around and didn't see the dogs. Edd, taking his chance sprinted to the car and jumped into the passenger side. He slammed the door and clambered over to the drivers side. Edd started the car and put it in reverse. He hit the gass and reversed quickly to the doors of the school. Edd put the car in park and walked into the back of the Humvee.

He opened the doors and motioned for the kids to get in. The kids climbed into the car quickly. Edd shut the doors and walked around to the drivers side. Just as Edd was about to open the door, he heard growling and barking. He turned around just in time to avoid a dog lunging at him. The dog hit the side of the Humvee with such force it left a dent in it. Edd found a gun that one of the officers had at his feet. He picked up the gun and aimed it.

The kids were looking out the front window of the humvee to see Edd holding a gun.

"Double D knows how to use guns?" Nazz asked.

"Since when did sockhead learn to shoot a gun?" Eddy asked.

"The dork is going to get himself killed. He can't aim to save his life" Kevin said looking at Edd. The surprise came as the dog jumped at Edd again. Edd raised the **.45** with his hand and fired carelessly. The gun kicked back and an echoing shot rang out. The bullet hit the dog right between the eyes sending it down to the ground.

The kids looked at Edd wide eyed.

"He didn't even try to aim!" Nazz said with surprise.

"Double D is like the Terminator" Ed said with a grin.

Edd lowered the gun and opened the door to the truck quickly. He put the .45 on safety and tucked it into his belt.

"Everyone hang on. We're going to the police department" Edd said starting the car.

"Since when do you know how to drive?" Eddy asked.

"I didn't take my test yet. But I've seen how my uncle drives the Humvee" Edd replied. He put it into drive and stepped on the gass. The car's tires screeched as they sped off into the road. Edd sped down the road and into the highway.

* * *

"How many guns do you know how to use Double D?" Eddy asked.

"I know how to use a shotgun, handgun, and a sniper" Edd replied moving between cars quickly. Other cars honked at him as he drove between them. The kids were hanging onto the walls of the humvee for dear life.

"How do you know how to drive? You're good but your crazy!" Sarah shouted. Edd grinned sheepishly.

"Blame my uncle Chris. I've rode with him too many times" Edd said turning on the radio.

Eddy climbed into the passenger seat.

"Eddy, turn up the radio and listen for updates" Edd said going a ramp. They turned onto the interstate and continued to drive to Raccoon City. The radio stations were down. Eddy was about to give up until he heard a station running.

**"We have an accident reported on the interstate about two and a half miles down from, exit forty three"** the man spoke. Edd looked out the window and drove by a sign.

"Eddy did you see what the sign said?" Edd asked shifting gears. He gassed the car again and sped up to 70 miles an hour.

"It said exit 43 next right" Eddy replied. Edd nodded and switched lanes.

After a while Edd was coming upon a multi car pile up. He had to go straight ahead and no traffic was being allowed through.

"Guys hang on to something. I'm gonna go through the crash" Edd said tightening his seat belt.

"Your going to what?!" Jimmy asked terrified.

"Double D Edd boy is crazy!" Rolf said buckling another seat belt over him.

"Chickens!" Ed shouted randomly. The kids looked out the window and saw the giant car pile up. They noticed Edd was head for a semi with a ramp.

"Double D wait! Wait! Wait!" Eddy screamed. Edd just grinned and floored the car. The car drove up the ramp of the semi at 95 miles an hour. The car shot into the air over the crash. The kids looked down and saw a whole bunch of people looking at the Humvee. What terrified them was the were flipping over an overpass.

"Dork if we die I'll pound you into next week!" Kevin shouted. The kids hung onto one another as the car fell to the ground. Everyone one screamed as the car hit the road and bounced. The windshield broke open and was cracked all over the place. Glass entered the car cutting Edd's seat belt and parts of his arms. Some blood began to trickle out of his cuts but he ignored them.

The heard a voice kick in from a radio on the armrest between the driver and passanger seats.

**"Bravo 6 do you read me? Come in Bravo 6"** a voice called.

"Nazz what's the number on the truck?" Edd asked reaching for the radio. Nazz looked around and found a number on the floor.

"Number 26 Double D" Nazz replied. Edd nodded and picked up the radio.

"Bravo 6 here, Eddward Kennedy speaking. Over" Edd replied.

**"Eddward? What the heck are you doing?!"** the voice yelled over the radio.

"The school got evacuated and the cops that were driving the car were killed. I'm heading to the station" Edd replied.

**"You know your dad and Chris are going to kill you right?"** Edd grimaced a little.

"Well, dad, yes. Uncle Chris, I think he'd be saying how proud of me he would be" Edd said with a smirk.

**"Now is not the time for jokes Eddward. Get yourself over here and watch out for zombies. There are zombies all over the place"** Edd rolled his eyes.

"Okay seargent Buzz Kill. Bravo 6 out" Edd said hanging up the radio.

The kids were sitting and talking to each other.

"Double D, who was that on the radio you were talking to?" Sarah asked.

"That was our intern, Victor Meyer" Edd replied.

"Victor?" Everyone asked.

"Yeah, but we all call him Vic" Edd replied pulling off the ramp into downtown.

* * *

Edd turned off the ramp and came onto an open road. Edd looked around and saw a street sign. **'17th street'** Edd indicated to go left and drove into the left lane. The kids were talking and looking out the front window to see where they were.

"Double D, where are we?" Ed asked pressing his face to the glass.

"We're about eight blocks away from the police department" Edd replied.

"So do we get a gun?" Eddy asked. Edd shook his head.

"Most likely not. My dad told me to never use a gun. I'm sure he'll chew me up for using one" Edd spoke. He looked down at his arm and pulled out a shard of glass. The glass came out with sickening squelch. The kids flinched as Edd threw the glass out the window. Blood trickled out of his cut and ran down his arm.

The radio kicked in again, Edd waved his hands to make everyone be quiet.

**"All units be advised, the station is swarming with zombies and infected dogs. We will be taking action and moving to the upper floors"** Victor called.

**"If you're coming into the station go in the front. The zombies came in from the back"** Victor finished. The kids looked at Edd.

"Double D. Should we still go to the station?" Sarah asked. Edd nodded.

"Yes. We'll be safe as long as some officers are still there" Edd replied. The Humvee slipped a little from the wet road. Edd was focusing on the road and sped up a little bit. The Humvee's tank was almost empty.

"Double D! Watch out!" Eddy called. Edd looked up to see four zombies in front of the Humvee.

"Whoa!" Edd shouted and turned the wheel. Although they managed to avoid the zombies, the Humvee spun out of control.

"Hang on!" Edd shouted. The kids hung on to each other as the humvee continued to spin. The humvee was heading towards a street light. Edd quickly clutched the emergency brake. He pulled up but the brake didn't budge. Edd cursed inwardly as he pulled again. There was a snap as the emergency brake snapped off.

"Look out!" Jimmy yelled. Edd pressed on the bakes and the Humvee screeched. The Humvee slammed head on into the steet light. The Humvee came to a violent stop causing the kids to jerk in their seats. Edd, however, wasn't so fortunate. The seat belt that Edd was wearing snapped off since it was cut by glass earlier.

Edd felt himself being thrown out of the humvee. Blackness took over Edd. The last thing he heard was the kids calling out his name.

* * *

**Okay there's the chapter! Read and Review please. See you next chapter! CaptainPrice out!**


	3. The Zombie Gauntlet

**Okay thanks for the reviews so far. I got a question asking if I think I made Edd's personality change too quick. Truthfully my answer to this is no. Because if you think about it Edd has a dad and an uncle that are both cops. Since they're tough they influenced his personality when he was growing up. Hope that answers the question. This chapter contains strong gore and violence. And this chapter has a little comedy towards the end. For a quick notice this story will be changed to 'M' because of violence, gore, and maybe some adult themes later. So, without any further delay, here's the next installment of 'Resident Edville'**

**Disclaimer: I do not own EEnE or Resident Evil. I own the idea of the story, and the OC character, 'Vic'**

**Bold-Broadcasts/Radio/Guns/Companies**

_Italics-Thoughts/Letters/Flashbacks_

Edd was surrounded by darkness. He looked around, all that he saw was darkness. He heard a faint voice calling his name. Edd looked around, but found no one.

"That sounded like Rolf" Edd muttered. The voice came back, it was Rolf's voice.

"Now is not the time to be laying around Double D Edd boy!" Rolf called. Edd was confused, he was standing up.

"Rolf needs Edd boy to wake up, yes?" Edd rolled his eyes. Rolf really needed to stop using his name as though in third person. Edd felt his body being shaken from a grip on his chest.

* * *

Edd's eyes opened a little bit and he noticed Rolf towering over him. He grabbed Edd's shirt and shook him again.

"Get up Edd boy! We need your help!" Rolf called. Edd stood up and faced Rolf.

"There you go. On your feet Edd boy" Rolf continued.

"Double D! Catch!" Eddy said tossing the gun to Edd. Edd caught the **.45** and held it at the ready. He saw a zombie about to bite Ed's neck.

"Ed! Get down!" Edd called. Ed ducked at the sight of a quarter. There was a crack as Edd fired the gun. The zombies head shot blood all over the place. Ed stood up and saw a zombie. Ed covered his head but saw the zombie fall back.

"I am Ed! The zombie destroyer!" Ed cheered raising his fist. Edd grimaced and glanced around. He didn't see any zombies in sight. Edd was about to tuck the **.45** away until he heard Kevin scream.

"Get away from me creeps!" Kevin shouted holding up a rock. Kevin threw the rock and hit a zombie in the head. The zombie groaned in pain and staggered into the other zombie. Kevin smirked.

"Oh yeah, that's how I roll" Kevin said but he felt cold breath on his neck. He turned slightly and saw a zombie just about to bite his neck.

"Get off me! Help!" Kevin cried. Kevin was waiting for pain, but all he felt was a splash of liquid on the side of his face. He opened his eyes to see the zombie fall dead. He looked over and saw Edd lowering the **.45**. Kevin was shocked.

_"Why did the dork save me after all the things I said to him?"_ Kevin thought. Edd beckoned the kids to follow him. They turned down the road and headed towards the police station.

* * *

The street was filled with fires and crashed cars. Edd noticed a patrol car up ahead. The car read **'Bravo 3'** his eyes widened. That was his dads car. He sprinted towards his dad's car and looked inside it.

The car was empty, but he noticed a small **shotgun**. He grinned and picked it up. Edd found a couple slugs for the gun and put them in his pocket. He ran back to his friends and squatted down by them.

"What the heck is that?" Jimmy asked pointing to the **shotgun**. Edd grinned with pride.

"A **shotgun**" Edd replied cocking it. A groan came from the side of the group.

"Zombie!" Eddy screamed hiding behind Edd.

"Shoot it Double D!" Edd rolled his eyes and aimed. A loud bang echoed as the slug exited the shotgun. The zombie's head exploded, it fell to the ground blood pooling around the corpse. The kids looked at Edd with wide eyes, he didn't even look like he had any regret.

"Lets go, the longer we stay here the more zombies will find us" Edd spoke jogging down the road. The kids ran to keep up with Edd.

* * *

They finally came to a halt as Edd held up his hand. Edd gazed around the corner of the building. Across the street was the police department.

"Wait here. I'm going to go scout the area to see if we have company" Edd ordered. The kids nodded and watched Edd running crouched down. Edd looked around and didn't see any threats. He beckoned the group over to him. The kids sprinted over to Edd and followed him up the stairs. They stopped at the double doors and looked at Edd.

* * *

Edd slowly opened a door and peered inside. The entrance room was clear, he quickly walked inside, **shotgun** at the ready. A groan came from behind

Edd. Edd turned around and saw two zombies behind him.

"Shit!" Edd shouted turning around firing a slug. The slug struck the zombie in the arm causing it to fly across the room. Edd pumped the **shotgun** and fired again. This time the zombie fell dead.

He cocked the gun and aimed at the zombie. The zombie moved to quick and grabbed Edd's shoulders. Edd struggled to break free. The zombie was just about to bite into his neck until rapid shots echoed around the room. The zombie slumped over and fell to the floor. Edd looked around to see where the shots came from.

"Eddward, is that you?" a voice called. Edd looked up on the second floor. His eyes widened as he saw his dad lowering an **M4**. Edd nodded with a wave.

"Yeah. Hey dad" Edd said looking down.

"Are you okay?" Leon asked. Edd nodded.

"Yeah dad, I'm okay" Edd replied. Leon loaded another clip into the **M4** and looked at Edd.

"Eddward get your friends up here. The remaining officers are in the office" Leon ordered. Edd nodded and cocked the **shotgun**.

"Will do!" Edd called. Edd turned around and went to a hall that led to a stairway. The kids ran over to Edd as he tried to open the door. The door wouldn't budge.

"Just has to be jammed" Edd sighed. Edd kicked the door and it flew open.

"Stay close behind me" Edd ordered as he walked slowly, **.45** at the ready.

* * *

They slowly went down the hall following Edd. They stayed silent until Jimmy screamed. Edd turned around and already had his finger on the trigger. Nothing was there, but he noticed Jimmy's terrified expression.

"Jimmy, what's wrong?" Edd asked glancing around. Jimmy pointed to the window ahead of them.

"A monster, or thing, climbed up the window" Jimmy stuttered hiding behind Sarah. Edd nodded.

"Okay stay alert, this might get ugly" Edd announced. They continued the hall and turned. A door to the stairs was at the end of the hallway.

They were about to continue until they heard lip smacking. The group tensed and tried to find the source of the sound. They heard it coming closer, but there was no sign of anything.

Edd's eyes widened, it was coming from the ceiling. Edd pulled out the **shotgun** and aimed at the ceiling. The kids looked up and paled. On the ceiling was a creature surrounded only by inside out skin with a long tongue.

"What the hell is that!?" Kevin shouted pointing at the creature. The creature lunged at the group, Edd fired a slug. The slug tore into the creatures chest sending it through a wall.

"Run! I don't think it's dead yet!" Edd yelled. They ran down the hall, Edd fired another round into the door. The door exploded into splinters and revealed a stairway.

"Run up to the top floor!" Edd ordered hopping through the hole in the door.

* * *

The kids scrambled up the stairs and began running as fast as they could. The creature could be heard climbing up the walls. The creature lunged at the kids but missed them. Edd was at the back of the group to protect them. The creature looked at Edd and shot it's tongue at him.

Edd just missed the attack, the tongue looked as sharp as a blade. Edd fired another slug into the creature. The creature was launched off it's legs and tumbled down a flight of stairs.

Edd quickly ran into the door at the top of the stairs. There was a big hole that led down into the hallway where they came from. The kids were already at a door at the end of the hall.

"Double D! Hurry up!" Eddy yelled. Edd began to sprint as hard as he could. He jumped across the hole and landed safely.

But just as he landed, a tongue shot up from the hole and wrapped around Edd's leg. Edd gave a surprised cry as he was pulled to the floor. The shotgun fell away from him and he clutched to the edge of the hole.

"Double D!" the kids chorused. The door behind the kids opened to reveal Leon and a woman with shoulder length brown hair.

"Eddward! Hang on!" Leon called running over to his son. Another creature came up from the stairway door. Leon cursed and began shooting at the creature in the doorway. The creature took the entire clip in the chest and face. The creature fell over the railing and out of sight. There came a sickening splat.

The creature must have exploded as it hit the ground. Leon turned to Edd to see him losing his grip on the hole. He was about to run and help until he saw Edd pull out a **.45** and aim.

"Chew on this!" Edd spat and fired a round into the creature's head. The creature released it's grip on Edd and fell to the ground dead.

The floor began to collapse under Edd. He quickly used the last of his strength and pulled himself up. Edd got up and ran the floor collapsing behind him.

"Come on! Come on!" Leon called. The floor was too quick and gave out under Edd.

"Jump for it Edd boy!" Rolf shouted. Edd jumped just in time and was caught by hit friends and dad. The floor collapsed and crushed the creatures. Edd was panting with sweat running down his face.

"Eddward, you okay?" the woman asked.

"Yeah I'm fine Jill, thanks for asking" Edd replied. Leon grinned at Edd and ruffled his hair.

"Good job sport" Leon said with pride. Edd grinned at his fathers praise. Leon pulled Edd up and carried him by the shoulder. The kids followed Jill and Leon into the room behind them.

* * *

The group entered a big office like room. Jill and Leon pointed to where the kids could sit. All the kids sat down in a small living room like area. Edd, Ed, and Rolf sat near the fireplace on a leather couch. Kevin, Nazz, and Eddy sat in leather chairs. Jimmy, Sarah, and Jonny sat in front of the fireplace. Jill and Leon came back holding some food and drinks.

"Here's some lunch for you all" Jill said setting the tray down on a table. Leon tossed a soda to all the kids and sat down by Edd.

"So, Eddward. Vic tells me you were driving a Humvee without your license" Leon said with a smirk. Edd choked on his Amp and looked at his father.

"You're not too pleased with me are you?" Edd asked with a grimace. Leon smiled at his son.

"No. I'm proud of you Eddward" Leon replied placing a hand on Edd's shoulder. Edd looked at his dad in surprise.

"R-Really?" Edd asked astounded. Leon nodded and took a sip of his Pepsi.

"Yes. You got your friends out of the school safely. You protected them from the zombies and those two creatures. I couldn't be more proud of you" Leon saidhonestly. Edd smiled and a tear fell down his face.

"Thanks dad" Edd said with a true smile.

"Anytime Eddward. Anytime" Leon said standing up.

The kids looked at Leon and Jill who were about to go eat their lunches.

"Uh, Mr. Kennedy?" Eddy asked shifting slightly. Leon looked at Eddy with raised eyebrows.

"Yeah Eddy what's up?" Leon asked. Eddy fidgeted under Leon's stare.

"Um. Is there any guns around here that we can use to protect ourselves?" Eddy asked. Leon looked at Eddy in amusement.

"Yes. This isn't a police department for nothing Eddy" Leon replied.

"Could we each have a gun? Double D has a **shotgun** and a **.45** to keep us safe. We want to be able to help too" Eddy asked. Jill had an irritated look on her face.

"Uh, Jill, why are you glaring at Eddy like you want to kill him?" Nazz asked.

"I find it a little offensive to call Eddward, 'Double D' not only is it offensive to him. But it is offensive to us women" Jill replied calming down.

"Why is that?" Ed asked with a puzzled look. Jill blushed in embarrassment.

"Uh, well. Lets just say the nickname you have for Eddward is a certain part of a woman's body" Jill stammered.

"What part?" asked Ed. Jill looked at him like he was completely stupid.

"Jill before you say anything, you should know Ed isn't exactly smart when it comes to school" Edd spoke.

"No offense Ed" Edd added. Ed grinned stupidly.

"I like chickens!" Ed said with a grin. Jill giggled at Ed's response.

"Well. If he does better in school, he might actually be able to have good success with women" Jill said with a smile.

"You're kidding right? Monobrow here can't even tell what's up and what's down" Eddy said with a laugh.

"Eddy, shut up" Edd said. Eddy closed his mouth and crossed his arms.

"Sorry Ed" Eddy apologized. Ed grinned at Eddy.

"Squeeze me Eddy!" Ed yelled. Eddy twitched in discomfort.

"Uh, I'll take a rain check on that Ed" Eddy replied.

"But why do you say the dork will have success with women?" Kevin asked who eyed Jill up and down. Jill glared at Kevin and he flinched.

"Well, I'll tell you one thing kid. He is more good looking than you are" Jill replied. Kevin's eye twitched and he slumped down.

"Harsh lady" Kevin muttered.

Sarah looked at Jill who was glaring at Kevin with annoyance.

"Uh, Jill, why do you say Ed will be good with women?" Sarah asked. Jill looked down at Sarah with a smile.

"He's a handsome boy, that's why" Jill said with a light blush. Ed heard this and turned cherry red. He turned around hid behind the couch in embarrassment. Jill giggled at Ed and walked over to him. Ed looked up and saw Jill looking down at him. He blushed harder and looked away.

"What's wrong Ed? Are you embarrassed? Jill asked pulling him up. Ed nodded dumbly.

"Why?" Jill asked. Ed looked at the ground.

"I can't talk to girls. Every time I do something just comes out of my mouth and makes them avoid me" Ed said shuffling his feet. Jill sighed at Ed.

"You can talk to girls Ed. You just need some confidence" Jill said with a smile.

"Confidence? How do I get it?" Ed asked.

"You just. Hm" Jill said crossing her arms.

"Well confidence is gained by doing something small then doing bigger things" Jill spoke.

"Can you give me confidence?" Ed asked. Jill thought for a moment and smiled.

_"Well, I guess I could give him a **'small'** push in the right direction"_ Jill thought.

"Yes I can Ed. Just close your eyes" Jill said with a small tint of red on her face. Ed closed his eyes. Jill leaned forward and gave Ed a small kiss on the lips. Everyone looked at Ed wide eyed. A lot of them had various thoughts.

_'No way!'_ Leon thought. Jill was the 'Ice Queen' around the station. But she just broke her rule and kissed a kid she barely knew.

_'How come Monobrow gets a kiss?'_ Eddy thought with envy.

_'Why does the dork get a kiss from a hot babe?'_ Kevin thought glaring at Ed.

_'You're lucky Ed'_ Edd thought with a smile.

_'Rolf is confused about what just happened'_ Rolf thought rubbing his chin.

_'Cool!'_ Jonny thought looking at Ed.

_'Eww!'_ Jimmy cringed.

_'Did my brother just get kissed by a beautiful older woman?'_ Sarah thought with a dropped jaw.

_'I wonder if Ed was the first of the Ed's to get kissed?'_ Nazz thought with a smile.

Jill pulled away from Ed who had opened his eyes at the last minute. He blushed so hard it put tomatoes to shame.

"I hope that helped a little bit Ed" Jill said with a seductive wink. That sent Ed over his limit. He fell over backwards and fainted.

"Ed?" Edd asked with surprise.

"Monobrow, you okay?" Eddy asked with raised eyebrows.

"Jill. Kiss. Confused I am" Ed muttered in his unconscious state. Ed had a large grin on his face and his face was still red. Leon smirked and shook his head.

"Nice going Jill. You just seduced Ed without a striptease" Leon teased. Jill blushed hard.

"It's not like that you pervert!" Jill retorted chasing after Leon with a wooden spoon.

"To answer your question Eddy, yes you can use the guns for safety! But make sure Eddward teaches you all to use one first" Leon spoke quickly before running to the mens bathroom.

"That's not going to stop me Leon!" Jill yelled running into the bathroom. Everyone laughed as they heard Jill telling Leon that she would tell Claire about the joke.

Apparently she won without much trouble. Leon was more terrified of Claire than Jill when it came to anger. Jill walked out holding a now broken wooden spoon. Leon stumbled out of the bathroom and fell to the floor with a thump. Edd sighed and went over to his dad. He picked his father up and sat him at the lunch table.

Edd came back and sat down on the couch. He closed his eyes and decided to take a nap.

* * *

**Okay, there's the chapter. I hope you liked the chapter. Remember the story will be put under the 'M' rating category. I hope you liked the little scene with Ed and Jill. I want a list of pairings for the story. The list will be at the bottom of this note. No Yaoi pairings! Jesus f-in Christ. If anyone and I mean ANYONE suggests a yaoi pairing I'll put it as a random pairing vote.**

**Parings:**

**EdxJill:**

**EddxNazz:**

**ChrisxJill:**

**EdxRebecca:**

**KevinxRebecca:**

**KevinxNazz:**

**EddxSarah:**

**Post votes on the reviews. Pairings will be at the end of the following chapter. Read and Review please.**


	4. Firearms and you!

**Okay here's the next chapter of 'Resident Edville' Sorry if this chapter is short. Since I only got vote for pairings, the pairings will be EdxJill and EddxNazz. If you don't like the pairings, too bad. Now lets get to the story! Read and Review when done please.**

**Bold-Guns/Broadcasts/Radio/Companies**

_Italics-Thoughts/Letters/Flashbacks_

**I do not own EEnE or Resident Evil. I just own the OC character, 'Vic' and the idea for the story.**

* * *

Edd woke up to someone shaking his shoulder. He grunted and looked up to see his father.

"Hey dad, what's up?" Edd asked yawning.

"Eddward, I need you to listen to me closely" Leon said with a serious tone. Edd opened his eyes and nodded.

"Okay, what do you need to tell me dad?" Edd asked. Leon looked at Eddward and sighed.

"Jill and I are going to take a helicopter to Umbrella Incorporations. The 'S.T.A.R.S' convoy gave us a distress call" Leon began. Edd's eyes snapped open.

"Is Chris okay?" Edd asked with concern. Leon nodded.

"Yes. He and Rebbecca called us about ten minutes ago" Edd nodded.

"Jill and I are going to go get them out of there. But we will need to find Wesker. He got separated from them when they entered the Umbrella building" Leon finished. Edd nodded and stood up.

"How long are you going to be gone for?" Edd asked. Leon shook his head at Edd.

"I don't know Eddward. But depending on how long it takes to find Wesker, we may not be back till morning" Leon replied. Edd nodded.

"Okay. Is there anything you want us to do?" Edd asked. Leon nodded.

"Yes. I want you to show your friends how to use guns. And I want you to remain in this vicinity" Leon began.

"There are showers, food in the kitchen, and barracks across the bathrooms" Leon finished. Edd nodded.

"Okay dad. I'll be sure to keep us on our feet until you return" Edd replied. Leon smiled at his son and placed a hand on his shoulder.

"I'm sure you will" Leon said with a smile. He turned around and left the room. Edd stood up and walked to the kitchen to check the time. The clock read five o' clock.

"Wow. I must have been tired" Edd muttered.

* * *

Edd heard a door open behind him. He saw Ed walk out with a towel around his waist. Edd just noticed how muscular Ed was.

"Hey Ed" Edd spoke. Ed turned around and looked at Edd.

"Hey Double D! What's up?" Ed asked. Edd grinned and shook his head.

"Nothing. But do you weight lift or something?" Edd asked pointing to him. Ed nodded with a grin.

"Yeah. My dad wants me to be ready for football season" Ed replied. Ed ran his hand through his hair until it stood up in all angles. Edd was about to speak but the bathroom door opened. Jill came out and looked at them.

"Hey Eddward. We'll be back soon" Jill said smiling at him. Ed turned around and saw Jill. He felt his face heat up and he shook his head.

_"Bad Ed! Bad Ed!"_ Ed shouted in his mind.

"Ed. You okay?" Jill asked. Ed turned around to face her and he opened his mouth.

"Uh. Fine I am" Ed stammered. Jill blushed as she looked at Ed's very muscular chest. Edd smirked and raised his eyebrows.

"Do you workout Ed?" Jill asked, the blush remained on her face. Ed nodded with a grin.

"Yup! Been playing football for three years now" Ed replied. Jill nodded and walked over to him. Ed felt himself blush a little bit.

"Ed. Please stay safe, don't do anything reckless" Jill said hugging him. Ed felt his eyes bulge out of his head and he felt two big soft things press against his chest. She kissed Ed's cheek and stood up. She left the room swaying her hips from side to side. Edd was standing there, thunderstruck. Jill had feelings for Ed. Edd grinned in support for his best friend. Ed would graduate this year and leave for college. Edd hoped Ed and Jill might become a couple, they both had more in common than they knew.

Ed currently was still watching Jill's hips swaying side to side as she went to the door. She turned around and blushed when she saw Ed looking at her ass.

_"Yes!"_ Jill screamed inwardly. She winked at Ed and left the room to the helicopter.

_"I'm sure she did that on purpose"_ Ed thought crossing his arms. He grinned pervertedly as he remembered the two soft objects against his chest.

"Ed! Earth to Ed!" Edd called waving his hand in front of Ed's face.

"Don't know what you just said Double D!" Ed said with a grin. He walked to the barracks to put his clothes on.

* * *

Edd now stood in front of a shooting gallery. All the kids were standing behind him.

"Okay. Now, can someone tell me how to empty a gun?" Edd asked leaning against the wall. Kevin raised his hand.

"Go ahead Kevin" Edd spoke. Kevin nodded and stood up.

"Once the clip is empty. You need to release the clip by pressing the release button after the clip is empty" Kevin answered. Edd nodded.

"Good. Now can someone tell me how to turn a gun on and off safety?" Edd asked. Eddy raised his hand.

"Yes Eddy?" Edd asked pointing at him.

"There's a small switch above the trigger. Flip the switch and switch to turn safety on and off. A green dot will appear when safety is on, red if it's not" Eddy replied. Edd grinned and nodded.

"Okay. Now how do you reload a gun?" Edd asked. Nazz raised her hand. Edd nodded at Nazz for her to speak.

"You release the clip and insert a new one. Then you cock the gun" Nazz spoke hoping she got it right. Edd clapped.

"Good. Now, I want you to go to the vault over there and pick up a **pistol**" Edd ordered.

The kids walked to the vault and came back moments later carrying a **pistol**.

"Okay, now walk to your booths and put on your earmuffs" Edd ordered. The kids walked to an individual booth and put the earmuffs on.

"Good. Now I want you to practice your aim on the targets that appear in the front of your booth" Edd continued flipping a switch. Target dummies appeared in front of everyones booths.

"Now. Practice your aiming and reloading" Edd spoke. Edd put his earmuffs on and pressed a green button. The dummies began to move back slowly. The room was echoing with gunshots. Empty shells hit the floor and bounced around. Edd watched the kids and how they did with their aim.

Kevin had some decent aim. Lots of his dummies had bullet holes in their chest region. Nazz had very good aim as well. She had four bullets in the dummies head and numerous others in the torso. Sarah, Jimmy, Jonny, and Rolf had avarage aim. Although their shots didn't hit in vital points, they still hit their dummies. Eddy and Ed, however, were another story. Both of them hit their dummies in the head with all their clips. Edd was surprised that Ed and Eddy did so well.

Edd stopped the dummies from moving and shut down the gallery. The kids took off their ear muffs and were telling each other about their shots.

"Okay. Settle down everyone!" Edd called. The kids sat down on the bench looking at Edd.

"Good. All of you have good aim. Congratulations" Edd said with a smile. The kids beamed with pride.

"Now. For those of you who don't have good aim, I suggest you stay close to the sharpshooters" Edd spoke. Sarah, Jimmy, Jonny, and Rolf all shifted in embarrassment. Edd chuckled lightly and pointed the **.45** at the moving dummy. He pulled the trigger and a shot echoed around the room. The bullet hit the dummy in the head shooting it off the chain.

"Okay. Now, I want you all to grab a weapon you want to use. Grab all the ammo for that gun and do a weapons check" Edd ordered. The kids nodded and walked to the vault.

Edd followed them into the vault. He walked down to the end and found his locker. Edd opened his locker to reveal a **Dragnuv Sniper**, a** Desert Eagle**, and a small shotgun. Edd picked up his weapons and a belt to hold them. He put his **Desert Eagle** in his breast holder. The **shotgun** slung around his back. And he held the **Dragnuv** in his arms. Edd pulled out a couple **grenades** and attached them to his belt. He picked up all the ammo that was in his locker. Edd had over 200 rounds for each weapon. He pulled out a duffel bag and packed the ammo inside it.

He turned to see the kids choose their weapons. Kevin had a **9mm**, and an **M4**. He had his ammo in holsters around his belt. Nazz had a **.45** and an **MP5**. She packed the clips in her belt. Ed had a **Wolfram** **P2K**, and an **M16**. The clips were put inside his jacket, which were bulging with ammo. Sarah and Jimmy each had a **.45** and an **MP5**. Rolf and Jonny carried a **Desert** **Eagle **and an **M4**. Eddy had a **Magnum**, and an **M16** with a **Grenade** **Launcher** attached.

"Everyone, take some grenades with you" Edd spoke walking out of the vault. The kids bustled out of the vault moments later and walked out of the room.

* * *

It was almost 11 o' clock. The kids were in the lounge and some where sleeping. Edd walked into the men's shower room and began to take a bath. After he finished his shower he walked into the lounge.

"I suggest you guys hit the sack. I'll take the first watch tonight" Edd spoke sitting down in his chair. The kids nodded and bid Edd goodnight. Edd heard the door to the barracks close.

Edd sat in the lounge in silence and pulled out his **Desert** **Eagle**. It was going to be a long night. Edd sat there eyes drooping with exhaustion. He shook his head and tried to wake up. Edd heard a door open and saw Ed walk into the lounge.

"Shouldn't you get some sleep Ed?" Edd asked yawning. Ed looked at his friend and smirked.

"Look who's talking Double D" Ed replied. Edd laughed leaned back in his chair.

"Double D. Is Jill, interested in me?" Ed asked a little hopeful. Edd smiled at Ed who's grin widened.

"Yes. Couldn't you tell the way she swayed her hips at you, or winked at you?" Edd asked. Ed scratched his head.

"I saw her do that, I did. But, I didn't know if she did that for me or if it was unintentional" Ed replied. Edd sighed and looked at Ed.

"No Ed. She did it for you. And only you" Edd said with a smile. Ed smiled at Edd and leaned on the couch.

"That's good to know" Ed said loud enough for only himself and Edd to know. Edd nodded his head in agreement.

"What about you Double D?" Ed asked. Edd looked up confused.

"Hm?" Edd asked. Ed chuckled and turned to Edd.

"Is there a girl you like?" Ed asked. Edd's face reddened. He nodded and looked at the floor.

"Who is it?" Ed asked.

"If I tell you. Would you keep it a secret?" Edd asked. Ed nodded and waited for the answer.

"Nazz" Edd replied with a small grin. Ed grinned and nodded approving. Edd yawned again and heard footsteps.

Rolf walked out into the lounge and looked at them.

"Ed boys? Isn't it late for you two to be up, yes?" Rold asked. Edd nodded.

"Yeah. I need someone to take the next shift for me" Edd spoke with another yawn.

"Rolf will watch next" Rolf said with a smile. Edd nodded and closed his eyes.

He fell asleep instantly. Ed closed his eyes and fell asleep as well. Rolf took a seat in the chair opposite Edd and sat down, **M4** in hand. Rolf cocked the gun and looked at the office door waiting for anything to happen. Waiting. Waiting for help. Waiting for other cops. Waiting for enemies. Waiting for fate.

**Okay there's the chapter! I'm sorry if this is short, but the next chapter will be fairly long. Read and Review please. I would like to know if anyone wants a lemon between the pairings. If so, post it on your review if not don't post it on your review. Thanks! CaptainPrice out!**


	5. Ambush

**Okay, here's the next chapter of 'Resident Edville' I do not own Resident Evil, EEnE, Disturbed, or the song 'Meaning of Life' That belongs to the band Disturbed. Warning: This chapter contains strong languege, and explicit scenes of violence and gore, viewer discretion is advised. Lets get to the action! Read and Review when done.**

**Bold-Broadcasts/Guns/Radio/Companies**

_Italics-Thoughts/Flashbacks/Letters_

**_Bold Italics-Song Lyrics_**

* * *

Edd woke up to some thunder rumbling through the window. He yawned and stretched. Edd noticed Rolf sleeping in the chair, holding the **M4 **to fire. Ed, was walking into the kitchen. Edd walked over to the kitchen and saw everyone sitting down, he sat down by Nazz and Ed.

"Everyone doing alright?" Edd asked looking at everyone. The kids nodded and handed some breakfast over to him. Edd thanked Jonny for passing him the Recess

Puffs. He put a spoonful of cereal in his mouth and swallowed.

"Double D. What do we do now?" Eddy asked leaning on his hand. Edd looked at Eddy and shook his head.

"We wait here. My dad told us to stay here and wait for him to come back" Edd replied rubbing his eyes. Rolf slumped into the room dragging his feet behind him.

"Rolf needs breakfast, yes?" Rolf asked sitting down by Jimmy and Jonny.

"Here you go dude-" Kevin began pushing a bowl of cereal to Rolf. But Rolf, too tired from keeping watch, fell head first into his cereal bowl.

"Is he going to be alright?" Nazz asked pointing at Rolf.

"He'll be fine, he's just exhausted from keeping watch" Edd spoke pulling Rolf up into a sitting position.

There came a thump against the barred door. The kids' heads snapped to the door in surprise.

Edd held up his **shotgun** and walked to the door slowly. The door gave a violent shudder as it was hit again.

"Shit. Get ready!" Edd whispered. The kids flipped the table over and scattered. Kevin and Rolf hid behind the table loading their weapons. Ed and Eddy were in the lounge aiming at the door. They were hiding behind and overturned bookcase.

Sarah, Jimmy, Jonny, and Nazz were hiding behind the counter top. Edd walked back to the kitchen slowly, not taking his eyes off the door. Just as Edd got into the kitchen the door broke off it's hinges.

* * *

Ten zombies were limping into the room, completely unaware of the hiding kids. Edd pulled out his ipod and walked over to the radio. He scrolled through the lists and came on **'Disturbed'** Edd smirked and clicked on the pad.

He scrolled through to find the song to keep them going. Then he found it, _'Meaning of Life'_ he grinned and plugged the ipod into the back of the radio. He pressed repeat on the ipod and clicked play.

The kids were wondering what Edd was doing. Their thoughts were answered as music from Edd's ipod began to play. The zombies turned to the radio and began to limp towards it.

"Now!" Edd ordered firing a slug into a zombies head. The head exploded, launching the zombie off it's feet and to the ground. Edd cocked the gun and aimed.

Kevin and Rolf came out from their cover and began to open fire with their **M4's**. Ed pulled out his **Wolfram P2K** and fired three shots. One shot connected with the zombies arm, the next in the chest, the last in the head. The zombie fell to the floor twitching. The song fit the scene perfectly.

**_Ow_**

**_Get psycho, I wanna get psycho_**

**_Get psycho, I want I want I want I want_**

**_I wanna get psycho_**

**_Run you little bitch_**

**_I want your power glowing, juicy flowing, red hot_**

**_Meaning of life_**

Edd fired another slug into a zombie causing it to lose it's arm. Eddy took the chance and fired his **magnum**. The bullet struck the zombies temple, causing part of it's head to explode. The zombie staggered and fell to the floor. Jonny held up his gun and fired. The gun fired rapidly causing it to kick repeatedly.

Bullets rained everywhere from Jonny's gun. Some hit the cover spots for some of the kids. One bullet bounced off the wall and hit Edd in his shoulder. Edd gave a yelp of pain and fell to the ground. He sat up and put pressure on his wound.

**_It's not enough to have a little taste_**

**_I want the whole damn thing_**

**_And now can you dig it_**

**_Need to get psycho_**

**_Wanna hear you say it_**

**_Say you want it, need it_**

**_Don't wanna wait until we finish the show_**

**_It's not enough, you hunger for more_**

**_You're one twisted little fuck_**

**_And now you wanna get psycho with me_**

Edd pulled up his **shotgun** and put it on auto. He aimed carefully and fired rapidly. Slug after slug hit the zombies dropping them significantly. Just as the fight looked like it was about to end. More zombies came into the doorway, accompanied by a couple of those creatures with the long tongues.

"Zombies 12 o' clock!" Edd called. Eddy pulled out his **M16** and clicked it to **grenade**. He aimed and fired. The **grenade** hit the doorway and exploded killing numerous zombies. Just as those zombies fell to the ground more came into the now boulder sized doorway.

"Damn-it! They just keep coming!" Ed yelled picking up his **M16** firing at a creature with the tongue.

**_Give in, Give in, Decide, Give in_**

**_Give in, Give in, Decide, Give in_**

**_Give in, Give in, Decide, Give in_**

**_Give in, Give in, Decide, Give in_**

Jimmy fired his **.45** rapidly and ran out of bullets. He quickly threw out the clip and inserted a new one. Just as he cocked the gun, a zombie grabbed his shoulders.

"Ah! Sarah, help me!" Jimmy cried. Sarah pulled out her **.45** and pointed it at the zombies forehead.

"Put him down you ugly twerp!" Sarah shouted pulling the trigger. Blood exploded from the zombies head and covered Sarah and Jimmy.

**_Get psycho, I wanna get psycho_**

**_Get psycho, I want I want I want I want_**

**_I wanna get psycho_**

**_Scratch my itch_**

**_Give me your power glowing , juicy flowing, red hot_**

**_Meaning of life_**

**_It's not enough to have a little piece_**

**_I want the whole damn thing_**

**_And now can you dig it_**

**_Need to get psycho_**

**_I want to hear you scream_**

**_Tell me to take you, scare you, fuck you_**

**_After we finish the show_**

**_It's not enough_**

**_You listening whore_**

**_You're one twisted little fuck_**

**_And you want to get psycho with me_**

Rolf pulled out the **Desert Eagle** and aimed. He fired a quick shot at a zombie upon their table. The zombie groaned loudly and fell back into the crowd.

"Nice shot Rolf" Kevin complimented firing his **M4**. The bullets hit multiple zombies killing two but making many others angry.

"Crap!" Kevin shouted as his gun jammed.

"Rolf will guard Kevin, yes?" Rolf asked pulling out his **M4** and firing at the zombies. Kevin reloaded his weapon just in time to kill a zombie at Rolf's foot.

**_Give in, Give in, Decide, Give in_**

**_Give in, Give in, Decide, Give in_**

**_Give in, Give in, Decide, Give in_**

**_Give in, Give in, Decide, Give in_**

Edd pulled out his Desert Eagle, putting his shotgun away for now. A creature with a long tongue grabbed Nazz around the waist.

"Help me!" Nazz screamed.

"Hang on Nazz! Hold still!" Edd called. Nazz turned to Edd who pointed his gun at her and the creatures head.

"Double D! Wait!" Nazz called out. Edd took the shot and fired. The bullet soared towards the creature and struck it between the eyes.

Nazz was released from the creatures hold. The creature staggered back and fell through an open window. Nazz quickly shut the window and loaded her **MP5**.

**_I can feel the blood flowing through my veins spilling on my soul_**

**_And now the hunger's getting bigger_**

**_Come a little closer now pretentious whore and pull my trigger_**

**_Free the violence that is building in me_**

**_I say now end of the ride murder suicide is how I've been feeling lately_**

**_Come a little closer now pretentious whore,_**

**_I'm reeling with a feeling that I can't ignore_**

**_Come a little closer now pretentious whore,_**

**_I'm reeling with a feeling that I can't ignore_**

**_Come a little closer now pretentious whore,_**

**_I'm reeling with a feeling that I can't ignore_**

**_And the need to get psycho_**

**_Is not a question to me_**

As the last zombie dropped the kids saw five creatures with long tongues enter the room.

"Eddy! Look out!" Ed called pushing his friend out of the way from the tongue. Unfortunately, the tongue scratched Ed across his back. Ed screamed in pain and fell to the floor knocked out.

"Ed!" Edd called watching his friend fall.

"You bastards!" Edd roared firing a shot from his **Dragnuv**. The shot hit the creature in the head causing it to explode. Edd cocked the rifle again only to be strangled by a tongue from one of the creatures. Edd gagged and tried to squirm free. The creature swung Edd around with it's tongue and tossed him through a wall. The kids looked at the scene with horror.

"Double D!" the kids chorused.

**_Get get get get_**

**_Get psycho_**

**_Get get get_**

**_I wanna get psycho_**

**_Get get get get_**

**_Get psycho_**

**_Get get get_**

**_I want I want I wanna_**

Eddy watched in horror as his friend was launched through a wall. He was raging mad at the creatures for hurting his two friends. Eddy noticed a **grenade** that fell from Edd as he was being thrown. Eddy grabbed the grenade and ran at the creatures. The creatures turned to Eddy and shot their tongues at him.

Eddy swerved between the tongues. He pulled the pin on the **grenade** and shoved it into the creatures mouth.

"Eat this!" Eddy roared. The kids' eyes widened as they saw Eddy shove a triggered grenade into the creatures mouth.

"Dorky! Get out of there!" Kevin called. Eddy turned and jumped over the bookcase just in time.

**_Get psycho(psycho)_**

**_Get get get_**

**_I wanna get psycho(psycho)_**

**_Get get get get_**

**_Get psycho(psycho)_**

**_Get get get_**

**_I wanna get psycho_**

**_want I want I want I wanna_**

The **grenade** exploded shaking the entire room. The creatures were obliterated from the blast. Eddy picked Ed up and set him on the couch. The rest of the kids ran to Edd.

They saw his body in the center of the shower room. His body was now soaked from water. Apparently the pipes broke when Edd broke through the wall. Nazz ran in and grabbed Edd. She and Rolf carried Edd to the couch in the lounge and set him down.

Edd had a cut across his left eye going down (Think Kakashi) The cut was bleeding freely and needed to be stopped. Nazz ripped off a sleeve of her shirt and wrapped it around Edd's head. The blood was soaking through the cloth but it stopped shortly. Nazz gave Edd a quick kiss when no one was looking.

"Thanks for saving me Double D" Nazz whispered with a blush.

"Nazz, can you help Edd?" Sarah asked looking at her brothers back. Nazz nodded and went to Ed. His cut was very deep and bleeding badly.

"Sarah, is there a First Aid kit in the kitchen?" Nazz asked. Sarah nodded and went to retrieve it. She came back moments later holding a white bag with a red cross.

"Good. Now, open it and tell me what's inside" Nazz instructed. Sarah opened the bag and saw numerous bandages, tape, some alcohol, and five green can labeled 'Aid Spray' Sarah handed a can of Aid Spray to Nazz.

Nazz read the can to see what it did.

_"Aid Spray. Kills all bacteria and infected cuts when sprayed on wound. This will work on anything except a disease"_Nazz smiled and thanked God in her mind.

She pulled the cap off the can and sprayed it on Ed's back. Ed flinched in his sleep. Obviously, the cut stung as the Aid Spray was applied.

"Okay. I think we should get these two into the barracks. We'll set up a new base in there" Nazz spoke. The kids nodded and helped pick up Edd and Ed's bodies.

They sat the bodies down on the beds and barracaded the door with chests and chairs.

"I'll take first watch until Ed and Edd wake up" Eddy spoke grabbing a chair. He set the chair ten feet away from the door and sat down. The kids cleaned their weapons and began to wait for Ed and Edd to wake up.

**Okay, that's the chapter! I hope you liked the song during the battle. Tell me if you think the song fit with the fight, I think it did. But I want to see if other people think so also. Next chapter will be out soon! CaptainPrice out!**


	6. Surviving the Cut

**Yo, CaptainPrice here with the next chapter for Resident Edville. Sorry I didn't update this story for a long time, I was focused on my Naruto stories and I had some writers block for this chapter. Now, before we continue, I would like to say that I'm going to post a Character's Status in the story to show who's on Fine, Caution, Danger, or dead. I'll start putting them up at the end of this chapter, thank you and enjoy. Read and Review when done please.**

**Disclaimer- I do NOT own Ed, Edd n' Eddy, or Resident Evil, I own the OC 'Victor a.k.a Vic' and the idea of the story.**

**Bold- Companies, Squads, Broadcasts/radio, Guns, **

**_Italic-_Thoughts/Letter/Flashbacks/Radio responses**

* * *

Edd's eyes fluttered open as he woke up. His head was pulsing and his vision was blurred. The last thing Edd remembered was being picked up by one of those creatures. He groaned and sat up with difficulty. Edd realized he was resting on a cot inside the barracks. He looked around the room and noticed Eddy sitting in a chair facing the door. The other kids sat in a group on cots.

Edd noticed his friend, Ed, laying on the cot beside him. He slept peacefully despite having an injured back. Edd stood up, swaying a little as he tried to walk.

"Eddy?" Edd asked, looking at his friend.

Eddy turned and gave a small grin. He got up and helped Edd across the room.

"Hey guys, look who's up!" Eddy announced.

The kids turned to the pair of them and smiled. Nazz motioned for them to sit down between her and Kevin. Eddy gently sat Edd down who gave a quick thanks.

"So what happened after I got knocked out?" Edd asked.

"Well we brought both you and Ed in here for rest. We had to make a new base so that the zombies wouldn't come in easily," Nazz replied.

"Any word from my, dad?"

"Yeah, he called on the radio to tell us that, Victor is coming back for us in a helicopter," Eddy informed.

"How long ago did he call?"

"About half an hour ago,"

Edd gave a small nod for confirmation and rubbed his eyes. He slumpped onto the cot and gave a small sigh. It had been a weird day, first zombies ambush, then he gets knocked silly and now he is waiting for Victor to come and retrieve them from the police station. There came another groan from the bed a couple feet away. They turned to see, Ed, sitting up and rubbing his head.

"Ed, are you okay?" Edd asked curiously.

"Double D, what happened?" Ed asked stumbling over to them.

Everyone told Ed about the encounter with the zombies and him getting knocked out. The entire story took about fifteen minutes. As they finished they heard something coming from the roof. It sounded like a helicopter from the noise it was creating.

"Is that, Victor?" Rolf asked, turning to Edd.

"Probably, I'll go check to see if it is," Edd replied.

Edd stood up and walked to the window. Outside was a fire escape that would lead to the roof. Just to be safe, Edd made a quick run for the vault and came back holding an **M4A1**. He loaded the gun and walked back to the window. Edd opened the window slowly and crept outside into the pouring rain.

* * *

Edd held his rifle at the read and slowly walked up the stairs. He slowly came to the top of the fire escape to see a Blackhawk Helicopter. Edd saw, Victor walking towards him.

"Vic!" Edd called.

Victor turned around and saw, Edd. Victor was a man in his late 20's, tall, brown haired and green eyes.

"Eddward, you okay?" Victor asked walking up to him.

"Yeah, the others are downstairs," Edd replied.

"Okay, you get in the helicopter, I'll go get the others,"

Edd nodded and scampered over to the helicopter. He climbed into the helicopter and sat in the seat by the exit. Moments later, the rest of the kids came into view carrying their weapons. All of them piled into the aircraft and lounged back. Victor slammed the door to the cockpit and put on his headgear.

**"Allright, hang on, the winds a bit choppy so you can expect some turbulence."** Victor spoke into the mic.

* * *

The helicopter lifted into the air and began to move towards the south. Edd looked out into the city, it was a scary site. It was completely deserted, cars were abandoned, fires were roaring all over the place and it was flooded with zombies. He gave a sigh of sadness, and leant back in his seat.

"Double D, are you okay?" Nazz asked, putting a hand on his shoulder.

"Yeah, I'm fine, just a little worried," Edd said with a smile.

"About what?"

"I can't help but feel, we're just getting started in this mess,"

"What do you mean?"

"Just that, I don't think we're out of the woods yet, if anything, I think we're about to get involved in something much bigger,"

Nazz gave a small nod and turned to look out at their city. It felt like a punch to her stomach seeing her home falling into ruin. She gave a small shudder and began to wonder if her parents were allright. The helicopter gave a violent jerk as the wind shook it.

**"Hang on to something, we're heading into the wind!"** Victor called.

The kids clutched their seats and grips by the doors for extra support. As soon as the turbulence died down, they let go.

"Hey, Vic, where are we going?" Edd asked.

**"Well, your dad told me to pick you guys up and come back for him, Jill, Chris and Wesker afterwards,"** Victor replied.

"Okay, how much further do we need to go?"

**"About an hour away, the facility is in the middle of the forest,"**

"I see, what of the other **S.T.A.R.S** members?"

**"Dead…"**

Edd gave a small sigh and thanked Victor for the information. He sat back in his seat and looked out the window again. Edd felt himself dozing off, he shook his head and looked around at the others. Most of them were sleeping, minus himself, Ed, Eddy and Kevin. He felt something lean onto his shoulder and noticed Nazz snuggling into it. Edd felt his face heat up but he forced it back down.

* * *

Edd was about to close his eyes, but he heard a warning alarm sound. Everyone sat up and looked at each other in fear. Out in the distance, Edd could see something fly out of the trees and soar towards them.

"What the hell is that?" Kevin asked.

"Missile, hang on!" Edd ordered.

The kids gripped onto the seats and grips again, just as the missile slammed into the tail roter. The helicopter gave a violent shudder began to spin out of control.

**"Shit! Mayday! Mayday!"** Victor swore. **"Leon, this is Big Bird, we're going down! I repeat, we're going down!"** Victor yelled into his mic, trying to control the helicopter.

**_"Victor, what happened!?"_** Leon's voice came from the cockpit.

**"Missile hit the roter, we're going down forty miles from the city!"**

Edd looked out the side of the helicopter and saw the ground approaching quickly. He realized he wasn't buckled in and quickly snapped his buckle shut. The kids' faces held fear that they were going to die.

**"Hang on, we're going down hard!"** Victor announced.

The helicopter swerved sharply and soared a few feet in the air before falling again. Edd heard another beep and noticed that the safety system was offline.

"Hang on, the belts are offline!" Edd called.

Everyone's belts loosened and fell limp. They quickly clutched on to something for support. Eddy wasn't so lucky, as soon as his hand clasped the grip it snapped off the side. Eddy was thrown out of the helicopter and out of sight.

"Eddy!" Edd screamed, watching his friend fly out of the helicopter.

**"Brace yourselves!"** Victor barked.

The helicopter slammed into the side of the mountain and bounced off towards the forest. It spun around rapidly, smoke and fire building on the tail. The cockpit hit the top of a tree, causing it to snap off. The helicopter smashed into the ground, Victor gave a loud cry as it hit. The helicopter bounced and turned on its side, causing the roter to snap into pieces upon hitting the ground. It came to a groaning halt and rested in a small river.

* * *

**Ah, cliffhanger, well stay tuned to find out what happens next. Read and Review when done please, and don't forget my other stories. CaptainPrice, out!**

**Character Status: After Helicopter crash**

**Edd: Fine**

**Ed: Fine**

**Eddy: Unknown**

**Victor: Unknown**

**Nazz: Fine**

**Kevin: Fine**

**Rolf: Fine**

**Jimmy: Unknown**

**Sara: Caution**

**Jonny/Plank: Unknown**


	7. Lost and Captured

**YO, here's the next chapter of Resident Edville! Now as you know I started placing character status' at the end of last chapter. This chapter you'll see who's in trouble or is okay. Quick note, since school will be done for me June 9, I'm going to do something VERY exciting. I'm going to put up one chapter for each of my stories by June 20th, so get ready for a CaptainPrice story marathon, Back to back to back! Now on with the chapter! Read and Review when done! Warning, this chapter contains mild language, viewer discretion is advised.**

**Bold- Companies/Guns/Radio Broadcasts/ T.V/ Character Status**

_Italic-Thoughts/Letters/Flashbacks_

**_Bold Italic- Radio Responses_**

**Disclaimer- I do NOT own Ed, Edd and Eddy. I own the OC, 'Victor Meyer' and the idea of the story.**

* * *

Eddy groaned loudly, he opened his eyes with difficulty. His vision was blurred and his head was pulsing rapidly. He sat up and looked around trying to recall what happened. Eddy remembered being tossed out of the helicopter after the seatbelts went offline. He growled angrily, but it was more in fear for being all alone now.

Thunder boomed overhead and distant howls echoed around the gully. Eddy's hand quickly rested on his **M16**, a cold sweat began to form on his person. He stood up quickly and loaded his guns before walking through the forest.

Eddy flicked the switch on the side of his gun, turning on a flashlight. He glanced around, nothing was in sight. His fear was beginning to get the better of him. He bit down on his lip hard enough to draw blood. Eddy started to run to find the others, his main priority was to find his friends and stay alive. He ran into the fog, his vision was shortened and he swore loudly.

"Goddamn-it!" Eddy yelled.

He quickly covered his mouth, not only did he just endanger himself, he was possibly outnumbered greatly and surrounded by those abominations. Eddy heard growling behind him and stopped dead. He turned and saw three dogs hunched down. The first dog lunged only to be shot between the eyes. The other two dashed to Eddy, but were blown away. Eddy continued sprinting and ran deeper into the forest, unwittingly towards **Umbrella Inc**.

* * *

Edd opened his eyes and let out a loud pant. He saw some distant figures, one turned and hurried over to him. Edd closed his eyes and opened them to see Rolf standing over him.

"You're still in one piece, Edd-boy," Rolf spoke, pulling him up.

Edd pulled out his **Desert Eagle**, he jumped when he heard a small explosion. He turned to the helicopter that was submerged in the river to see it sink completely. Edd hurried over to his friends who were in a small circle.

"Everyone okay?" Edd asked.

"Jimmy and Victor are dead, Double D," Nazz replied sadly. "Sara's alive, but her leg is broken,"

Edd walked over to Jimmy and Victor's corpses. He squatted down and pulled off Victor's dog tag along with Jimmy's. Edd tucked the tags in his pocket and picked up their ammo. He tossed the ammunition to the others and they tucked them away. Rolf gently set Jimmy's corpse down by Victor saying a prayer for them. Kevin walked over to Sara and slung her over his shoulder. She whimpered in pain but didn't wake up.

"I'll take point. Jonny, you take the rear," Edd spoke holding his **M4A1** at the ready.

Jonny nodded, casting one last glance at Jimmy and Victor. He secured Plank into his belt and held his **MP5**. The others stood between Edd and Jonny holding their weapons at the ready. They began their trek to the north where the **Umbrella** factory was located. All of them had remained silent for the better part of an hour before Ed spoke.

"I can't believe it, Eddy, Jimmy and Victor…" Ed muttered, letting out a small sob.

"Ed, we all feel bad about the loss, but we don't know Eddy's status yet," Edd replied, trying to cheer Ed up. "He's too headstrong to die that easily, you know that,"

"Yeah, Eddy is too obstinate to give up," Kevin spoke.

"I'm sure he's at the factory waiting for us," Nazz said with a smile.

"Rolf must admit three haired Ed-boy is strong," Rolf noted.

"I think you're right-," Jonny began, but he didn't finish his statement.

Just as Jonny was about to reply, a lound explosion blasted them back. Edd's ears were ringing and he scrambled back to see a fire with thick smoke in front of them. He fell back, too stunned to get up and move. He heard Kevin yell, but it sounded very distant.

"What the hell happened!?" Kevin barked.

"We're being shot at, get behind cover!" Nazz ordered.

The kids scrambled over to a small hidden cave under the rocks. They panted as they tried to cope with their shock. Nazz looked around but realized Edd wasn't with them.

"Where's, Double D?" Nazz asked.

"He's out there in the open!" Jonny shouted, pointing to a figure.

"I'm going to go get him," Nazz spoke, climbing out.

"Wait, Nazz! Don't, wait till the fire stops!" Kevin said.

Nazz glared at Kevin but decided to wait, it wouldn't do them any good if she got herself and Edd killed. The gunshots stopped and Nazz got ready to run up, but heard footsteps above their hiding spot. The kids watched as Edd got into a kneeling position and looked up. They heard some Spanish voices above them.

They watched as Edd dropped his gun and put his hands on his head. There was a bang as a gun fired. The kids watched in horror as they saw their leader and friend fall back on the ground. Time seemed to slow down as Edd's body fell back. The shot hit him between his lung and heart. A haunting splash met their ears as Edd fell into the mud.

Three tall figures walked over to Edd and picked him up by the scruff of his neck. He hung there limply, blood soaking his shirt and falling out of his mouth. They dragged Edd away, leaving a small trail of blood behind. After they were out of earshot, the group ran out to Edd's gun.

"This can't be happening, we just lost Double D!" Jonny croaked.

"We gotta follow them, we're not gonna lose Double D!" Ed said with clenched fists. "I've lost two friends today, they're not taking Double D. Goddamn-it, you can't have him!"

"Ed, we're going after him." Nazz replied, putting a hand on his shoulder. "But right now, I need you to be focused,"

"Let's go get our friend back," Kevin said with determination.

Rolf picked up Sara gently and placed her over his shoulder. Ed picked up Edd's gun and slung it on to his back. They began to follow the trail of blood that was left behind. Little did they know, there was a massive creature a couple hundred yards away. It began to follow them, not making a single sound.

* * *

Eddy continued sprinting and hopped over a log. He stumbled over, falling face first in the mud. He spat the mud out of his mouth before wiping his face dry. Eddy stood up and began to jog down the path in front of him. He eventually stopped, noticing that he was in the middle of a road. A pair of lights shone from ahead. The sound of a car moving closer to his position was upon him. Eddy shielded his eyes before looking at the jeep that stopped in front of him.

The jeep's door opened and a man stepped out. His hair looked neat and conditioned. He was wearing black sunglasses with a police jacker reading **R.P.D**. Eddy noticed the man turn his head to him and seemed to squint.

"Hey! Who are you and what are you doing here?" the man called. Eddy shook out of his stupor and walked up to the man.

"I was looking for my friends, I fell out of the helicopter before it crashed somewhere in the forest," Eddy replied.

"Wait a second, did Victor Meyer fly the helicopter?"

"Yeah, that's the guy,"

"I see, well come with me. My name is, Albert Wesker. I'm an officer of the **Raccoon City Police Department**. I'll take you to the other cops, hop in the jeep."

Eddy nodded and entered the jeep. He slammed the door to the passenger side, resting his gun in his lap. Albert climbed into the jeep and turned it around. They tires screeched as they kicked up mud before soaring down the road. Eddy felt uneasy, not because of the driving, but in the presence of the man driving the jeep. Something about Albert just seemed devious, but he couldn't place his finger on it. Eddy shrugged it off, telling himself it was just his immagination.

The jeep came upon a building a while later. It seemed abandoned, lots of windows were shattered, moss was creeping up the building, some doors were hanging on hinges and no lights were on. Albert turned off the jeep and climbed out, cocking his **pistol**. Eddy hopped out of the truck and held his **M16** at the ready.

"I never caught your name," Wesker said glancing at Eddy.

"My name is, Eddy Jackson," Eddy replied.

"Nice name, now why don't you just take a nap?"

"What do you-?"

Eddy turned around, only to see a **pistol** butt slam into his head. He hit the ground out cold, some blood trickling from his forehead. Wesker picked up Eddy's gun and began dragging him into the factory.

* * *

**Ah, the sweet end of a chapter to meet with a cliffhanger. Mwuahahahahahahahah!!! (Cough) HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA. Anyway, that's the chapter, read and review again. Don't forget about my other stories and don't forget about the CaptainPrice marathon on June 20th! See you soon!-CaptainPrice**

**Character Status:**

**Eddward Kennedy: Danger**

**Ed Hartsock: Fine**

**Eddy Jackson: Fine**

**Sara Hartsock: Caution**

**Kevin Hawkins: Fine**

**Nazz McCreary: Fine**

**Jimmy Roselle: K.I.A.**

**Victor Meyer: K.I.A.**

**Jonny Garnett: Fine**

**Rolf Paulsen: Fine**


	8. Los Illuminados and Gigantes

**Yo, here's the next chapter for Resident Edville! Quick note, this chapter contains some content from Resident Evil 4. I should also note that the story takes place years after Resident Evil 4. Now without further delay, let's get to the chapter! Read and Review when done please! Thank you, and enjoy! Warning: This chapter contains strong language and explicit scenes of violence and gore, viewer descretion is advised.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own E, E and E or Resident Evil. I own the OC's, idea for the story and the story itself!**

**Bold- Guns/Radio/T.V./Companies/Broadcasts**

_Italics- Thoughts/Letters/Flashbacks_

**_Bold Italic- Radio Responses_**

* * *

Ed was leading point for the group as they continued to follow the enemy. The group remained silent, quietly mourning the loss of Jimmy and Victor. Nazz glanced at Ed as he seemed downcast. She put a comforting hand on his shoulder and gave a small smile. Ed forced a smile back to Nazz before turning away to keep alert. After what seemed like hours, the group came to a gate. Ed held up his hand for them to halt.

"What do you see, Ed?" Nazz asked, squatting by him.

"There are two guards blocking the gate," Ed replied.

"I think we're going to have to take them out at the same time if we don't want to cause a disturbance," Kevin whispered.

"I think you're right, Kevin," Nazz said, looking around for a hiding spot.

"Okay, I'll get into position. Nazz, take out the guard on the right when I get into place," Ed ordered.

Nazz nodded and ran behind a nearby tree. Ed ran into the bushes to the left and began to creep closer. Kevin motioned for the others to follow him slowly and to stay low. Nazz held up her **MP5** and held it steady, locking her targets head in the eyesight. Ed pressed up against the wall of the small guard post and peered around it. He held up his **M16** and aimed at the man's head.

**"Okay Nazz, I'm in position. Ready when you are,"** Ed muttered into his communicator.

**_"Okay, same here,"_** Nazz responded.

**"On three,"** Ed muttered.

**"One,"**

**_"Two,"_** Nazz continued.

**"Three!"** both of them said.

There were two snaps, and the guards fell to the ground dead. Kevin, Rolf, Jonny and Sarah appeared from their hiding spot and moved to the gate. Ed entered the small shelter and pressed the green button. There was a loud buzz and the gate opened slowly. Nazz hurried into the gate followed by the others. As soon as they entered the gate, it closed and a P.A. system kicked in.

**"Well, well, look what the cat dragged in,"** the voice spoke.

The group immediately got into formation and held their weapons at the ready. The voice chuckled into the megaphone, making it echo around the loading area. A loud thump was heard in the distance, causing some of the kids to jump.

**"Why don't we play a little game?"** the voice asked.

"We don't have time for your shit!" Ed spat.

**"You've got quite the potty mouth there, kid,"** the voice replied. **"Anyway, the game is simple. All you have to do is kill the creature that's in your vicinity and you can move on. Or you can refuse and die; it's your choice,"**

"What creature are you talking about? We're the only things in here!" Kevin shot back.

**"I'm talking of the one behind the gate you just entered,"** the voice said mockingly.

The kids turned towards the gate and turned pale. Behind the gate was a 15 foot tall creature. It was mutated, very muscular, pale, and hideous. It had beady black eyes, razor sharp teeth, large arms and feet, and it carried a chain around its wrist.

"What the hell is that thing!?" Jonny and Kevin yelled.

**"My magnificent creation and weapon, the Gigante,"** the man replied with an insane laugh.

"You're fucking insane!" Kevin yelled.

**"I'm growing tired of you, Jock-Boy. You will die first,"** the man sneered. **"I'll be back to see how your fight is progressing in a while, I'm going to check security,"**

There was a click as the P.A. hung up and the gate began to slide open. The creature jumped in and landed in front of them, causing the ground to tremor. It leaned down to their faces and gave a loud roar. In panic, Jonny fired a few shots into the creature. The ogre like creature reeled back and growled in pain and anger. It brought its fist back and brought it down. The group scattered away just as the fist connected with the ground. A large cloud of dust and dirt surrounded the area. When it cleared, two things scared the group. One was the punch left a hole almost a meter deep. The second thing was that the creature was gone.

"Where'd it go?" Kevin muttered, scanning the area.

He looked at the ground and noticed a shadow growing over him. His eyes widened in horror and he quickly dove out of the way. The Gigante stomped into the ground where he had been moments ago. A massive hole appeared covering almost a five foot radius.

Ed poked his head out from his hiding spot and fired his clip at the creature's head. Multiple shots hit the head sending blood at skin everywhere. The creature clutched its head in agony and began to kneel down. There was a sickening squelch as the creature's back ripped open and an internal appendage appeared flailing around violently.

Kevin used his chance and fired a couple shots at the appendage. A couple of them hit causing the creature to roar in anger and pain. The Gigante stood up and the appendage vanished into its back. Jonny fired shots at the Gigante causing it to turn towards him. It bent down and charged at Jonny's cover.

"Jonny, move!" Ed barked.

Jonny sprinted away from his cover and hid behind another cargo crate just in time. His previous cover was obliterated into metal and splinters. Jonny gulped and clutched Plank to him tighter. Rolf fired shots and hit the Gigante's back and head. The Gigante roared in anger and fell to its knees again. The appendage appeared again, flailing around. Nazz and Ed fired shots at the appendage, hitting it numerous times before it retreated into the Gigante's back. The P.A. clicked on again and the voice chuckled in amusement.

**"I'm quite impressed. You kid's are lasting longer than my henchmen did!"** the man cackled.

"You're sick!" Sarah shouted, firing a shot into the megaphone.

There was a crack as the megaphone exploded, showering the ground with sparks. The kids mentally thanked Sarah for destroying the megaphone. The battle raged on and the Gigante, instead of dying, just seemed to become more furious and powerful. At this rate, the kids were going to be out of ammunition. Ed plucked a grenade from his jacket and tossed it at the appendage when it appeared again. It exploded, destroying the appendage completely. The Gigante gave a loud cry in pain and anger before falling to the ground.

The ground shook violently as the Gigante crashed into the ground, dead. The kids walked over to the fallen Gigante, weapons at the ready. Kevin prodded the Gigante's arm with his foot before firing a shot into its head. The Gigante didn't stir, it just remained still.

"Everyone okay?" Nazz asked, panting lightly.

"Yeah, nice job guys," Jonny said, slinging his gun to his back.

Another P.A. kicked in and the voice came back. They heard clapping coming from the megaphone. The man was laughing and clapping at them as though they just put up the best performance ever.

**"Well fought, well fought kids!"** the man voiced.

"We're coming for you!" Kevin yelled.

**"Well don't keep me waiting Jock-Boy, come and get me,"** the man replied.

The P.A. clicked off as the man's laughter died away. The group reloaded their weapons before continuing towards the entrance of the building. Kevin walked up to the doors and kicked them open. The hallway inside was dark and quiet. Ed took point and turned on his flashlight. The other kids followed his lead and slowly trekked through the hall.

* * *

Eddy groaned and opened his eyes. He sat up slowly and rubbed his head from the headache he was having. His vision came back into focus and he realized he was stuck inside a holding cell. Eddy noticed there was a guard standing in front of his cell door facing away from him. He also noticed that the guard had some keys hanging off his belt. Eddy looked outside the cell and noticed his weapons sitting on a table nearby. He cursed quietly and began to pace back and forth.

His commotion caused the guard to turn around and glare at him. Eddy cocked an eyebrow at the guard before sneering at him.

"What the hell are you lookin' at?" Eddy asked.

The guard's glare intensified and he began to talk back in Spanish. Eddy blinked as he looked at the guard. If any of his Spanish vocabulary had stuck in his head, he was pretty sure the guard called him a, "Snot nosed little shit." Eddy growled and flipped him the bird before replying back.

"Turn around you ugly bastard,"

The guard shook his head and spit in Eddy's face before turning around. Now Eddy was really pissed. Not only did the guard call him a snot nosed punk, but he just spat in his face. There was no way he was going to live if he got out of his cell.

Using his chance, he quietly walked over to the cell door and slowly reached his arms out. Eddy quickly wrapped his arms around the guard's neck and wrenched it to the side. There was a snap as the neck broke and the guard fell back against the cell door, dead. Eddy looted the keys and freed himself from the cell. He waltzed over to the table and equipped his **M16 Grenadier**, tucking his **M9** in his belt. Eddy was about to leave, but noticed an open journal on the table. Curious, he decided to read it.

_August 13__th__, 2004, 3:15 P.M._

_Raccoon City Police Department,_

_I've just received word that the Los Illuminados would be making their way over from Europe within the week. Apparently Kennedy didn't take the threat of the Illuminados infiltrating the United States to mind. I guess he must've thought with their Ring Leader gone, they would disband. What he doesn't know is that fool Sadler was just a pawn. With Sadler out of the picture thanks to Kennedy, I can make my move. I've successfully taken command of the Los Illuminados and have begun experimenting on them with the G and T viruses. _

_After months of testing, I think I have finally come up with the ultimate weapon. On the test subject, I.D. number J-13533. Test subject seems to have adapted to both viruses and can now mutate to one or the other if one virus is exterminated from it. At this rate, it seems that Umbrella Incorporations little outbreak will be closer than I expected. Once this is in effect, I'll be sure that this world is under my mercy. So long as I have test subject J-13533 alive, nothing can stop the inevitable._

_Wesker,_

Eddy's eyes widened in shock, so this bastard was the cause of Raccoon City's demise. He pocketed the journal and decided to flip through it later. Right now, he needed to either find his friends or try and find the other officers in the factory. Eddy decided that whichever he ran into first he'll stick with.

* * *

**Well, that's the chapter! Read and Review when done please! Eddy has just found a valid piece of information. Will he find his friends or the officers? Will he be killed before he gets the message to anyone? And what about Double D? Stay tuned for the next chapter!**

**Character Status:**

**Eddward Kennedy-Unknown**

**Eddy Jackson- Fine**

**Ed Hartsock-Fine**

**Nazz McCreary-Fine**

**Sarah Hartsock-Caution**

**Kevin Hawkins-Fine**

**Jimmy Roselle- K.I.A.**

**Victor Meyer- K.I.A.**

**Rolf Paulsen- Fine**


	9. Newcomers and Reunions

**Yo, CaptainPrice here with the latest installment of Resident Edville. This chapter introduces some new OC's and the status of Edd. Read and Review when done please, thank you and enjoy! Warning: This chapter contains slight language, violence/gore, viewer discretion is advised.**

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own Ed, Edd n Eddy or Resident Evil. I own the Story, the idea of the story, and my OC's.**

**Bold-Guns/Broadcasts/Companies/Stations/Radios/Grenades**

_Italics-_ _Thoughts/Letters/Flashbacks_

**_Bold Italics-Radio responses_**

* * *

Eddy kept on sprinting down the dark hallways. He had absolutely no idea where he was going, and he was pretty sure he had gone in circles. Eddy stopped and panted as the sweat ran down his face. He heard some voices coming from the corridor to his right. Eddy quickly hid in the nearby closet and left the door open slightly to see outside.

He poked his eye out of the crack and noticed three men stop in the hall. Eddy then noticed the lump on one of the enemies' back. Upon squinting, his eyes widened to see Double D. He cursed silently as he noticed that Edd wasn't conscious and his shirt was soaked in blood. He shook his head in shock and horror. There was no way Double D was dead!

The three men disappeared down the hall to the left and out of sight. Eddy, taking his chance, crept out of the closet and followed the men down the hall. He peered around the corner at the end of the hall and noticed the men enter a side door. Eddy bolted for the door and looked inside it. He saw them set Edd on a table and opening his shirt. Eddy was about to be sick at the thought of what might happen, but it vanished seeing one of the men drop a small grey object into a tin.

"A bullet, what the hell…" Eddy muttered.

He then saw one of the other men walk over to the table, a shot with purple liquid inside his hand. The man put the shot in Edd's neck, injecting him with the contents. By this time, Eddy had seen enough. He opened the door and threw a **flashbang grenade** inside, blinding the three men inside. Eddy pulled out his boot knife and slit one's throat. He turned and noticed one hold a pistol at him. Eddy quickly leapt at him and got control of the man's arm, putting pressure on the man's hand. There was a bang as the gun fired killing the other man with a shot to the head.

Eddy quickly broke the last man's arm, and pulled out his **pistol**. Crack! The skirmish was over as soon as it had started. Eddy put his M9 away and walked over to the table. He looked down at Edd to see multiple cuts and some bruises on him. Eddy grabbed a shoulder and shook him violently.

"Sockhead, get up! We need to get out of here!" Eddy hissed into his ear.

A groan escaped Edd's lips as Eddy finished his statement. Edd's opened his eyes and noticed Eddy standing over him. He covered his eyes with his arm to block the bright light.

"Eddy? Is that you?" Edd asked hoarsely.

"Yeah, it's me Double D," Eddy replied.

"Good to see you,"

"Likewise, but we need to get moving." Eddy continued. "I found this journal outside the prison cell that held me captive until just recently,"

Edd looked at the journal Eddy pulled out and took it. Eddy opened the journal to the page he had read earlier. He pointed to the page and Edd read it slowly, eyes widening with each sentence.

"Jesus Christ," Edd muttered.

"We need to find the others or your dad, pronto!" Eddy urged.

"Yeah, let's go,"

Edd bent down and picked up an **M1911 .45** from one of the downed men. He loaded it and stayed behind Eddy for better safety. The two of them walked down the hall and came to a staircase. Eddy held his **M16** at the ready and slowly pushed the door open. They entered the stairway and noticed the entire staircase that led downstairs was now covered with flames.

"Looks like we have to find another way around," Edd said, walking up the stairs.

* * *

Eddy walked ahead of him to keep him safe for the time being. Shortly, they came to the top floor and entered another hallway. Eddy and Edd walked down the hall, and peered around the wall to check the sight. One man was walking down the hall and towards them. Just as the man was about to discover them, a loud crack was heard. The man fell to the ground dead, blood covering the wall.

"What the hell was that?" Edd whispered. Eddy only shrugged in response; he didn't even know where the shot came from. They were about to investigate, but stopped when hearing arguing voices.

"Goddamn-it, Garrett! What the hell are you doing!?" a voice snapped.

"Taking out a hostile, what else does it look like Colin?" Garrett replied.

"There could be others around the area you idiot!" hissed another voice.

"Awe come on, not you too Carly!" Garrett groaned.

"Sorry Garrett, I have to agree with them on this one," said another male.

"Parker? Oh come on!"

"Hello?" Edd called out, loud enough.

"Who's there?" Carly's voiced.

"We're lost here in this factory, trying to find our friends," Eddy replied. "We got separated from them when our helicopter crashed,"

"Show yourselves," Parker spoke.

Edd and Eddy slowly came around the corner just in case one of them had an itchy case of trigger finger. They looked at the three in front of them; there was one girl and three boys. The taller boy was built like a defensive tackleman, he had unruly black hair along with growing goatee.

The shortest boy had a tan going, some untidy black hair, some stubble and a pair of brown eyes. The girl too had a tan; her hair was tied into a bun a strand of it straying in front of her face, good curves, and brown eyes. The last boy was pale, just as tall as the second; he had black hair, a goatee, and green eyes.

"Who are you?" the tallest asked.

"Isn't it more polite to introduce yourself first before asking someone else their name?" Edd asked.

"He does have a point," the girl said, adding her two cents.

"I'm, Garrett Sanderson," the tallest confirmed, looking at his other companions.

"My name is, Carly Larson," the girl greeted with a nod.

"I'm Colin Marsh but everybody calls me Red," the shortest boy replied.

"And I'm, Parker Polonsky," the last boy finished.

Eddy and Edd looked at the four in front of them and nodded. They introduced themselves and decided to group together for now. Evidently they were with their friends as well, but most of them were already killed by the zombies or those other hell spawns. Garrett pulled out a sheet of paper with names listed under the title, _'Those We Lost'_. Edd and Eddy looked at the list and frowned, it already had seven names on it.

"Jesus, so now it's just the four of you?" Eddy asked, looking at Garrett.

Garrett nodded solemnly before tucking the paper in his pocket again. Edd loaded a fresh clip into his **M1911.45** before nodding to continue. It took a moment to sort out positions because of the weapons. Garrett currently had a **USP.45** for a sidearm and an **M1014 Shotgun** for a primary weapon. Carly had an **M16A4** for a primary weapon and a **M9 pistol** as a sidearm. Parker had a **G36C** as his primary gun with an **M1014** for his secondary. Colin had an **M4A1 SOPMOD** with a **Suppressed M21**.

Taking point was Colin, followed by Eddy, Parker, Edd, Carly, and Garrett bringing up the rear. Colin had picked up a pair of Night Vision goggles from the armored vehicle outside the factory. He switched on the goggles and held his **M4A1** at the ready.

"Everyone switch to Night Vision," Colin whispered.

"Eddy and I don't have any goggles, Colin," Edd whispered.

"Good thing I plan ahead, Garrett should have two extras in his bag,"

Edd and Eddy took the Night Vision goggles from Garrett and thanked him before putting them on. The hum of the goggles turning on chimed as the green and black vision appeared in Edd's eyes.

"That's much better," Edd muttered.

"Quiet," Colin said quickly, "I heard something around that corner,"

"Who's going to take a peek?" Parker asked.

"I'll go, I got a silenced weapon so if I end up killing something it won't cause much disturbance," Colin replied.

"Okay, just don't die," Garrett said with a smirk.

Colin walked slowly towards the corner and peered around it. He noticed a group of ten men in the room ahead and swore quietly. The group seemed to be facing one individual since they were all facing away from him towards something.

"Alright, it's come to my attention that the prisoner that I locked up has escaped from his cell and is running loose around here somewhere. If you look at the security camera here, you can tell what he looks like. I want you all to find him and end him. If he gets that journal to the S.T.A.R.S members we'll be in for a rough time," the man ordered.

"Yes, Wesker," all of them chorused.

The guards split up; one began to walk down the hall towards the group. Colin turned and hurried back over to the others.

"Did any of you take a journal from a prison cell?" Colin asked.

"Yeah I did," Eddy replied.

"Well nice going, Costello. Some guy named Wesker just ordered those cronies of his to kill you,"

"How many are there?" Carly asked a little nervous.

"I only saw ten of them, but I'm sure there was more than that,"

Footsteps began to come from behind Colin. He cursed and turned around quickly, aiming his gun up from his kneeling position. There was a small pop as the gun fired and a thump followed.

"Nice shot, Red," Parker commented.

"Thanks, now follow me. I think I found a way out of here," Colin responded walking back down the corridor.

The group followed closely behind Colin, careful to avoid tripping or stepping on crushable rubble and debris. Colin held up his hand for the sign to, 'standby'. He poked his head out from the wall slowly to see a spiral staircase leading upstairs. He turned back to the group and motioned for them to move. The five of them scurried out into the room and began to hurry towards the stairs. Just as Colin was about to go, Eddy tripped and crashed into a nearby window causing it to shatter. Just as that happened, many voices began to come from the halls.

"Get upstairs, go! Go!" Colin barked.

The group darted up the stairs avoiding hissing bullets. Garrett stumbled as he tripped going up the stairs. Parker quickly grabbed his arm and used his momentum to pull him back up. As they reached the top of the stairs, they came to the doorway which was locked shut.

"It's jammed, it won't open!" Eddy said, desperately turning the knob of the door.

"I can get it open, give me some cover!" Garrett said, slinging his gun onto his back.

Carly saw a head of an enemy appear in her sight. She took a quick breath and fired a shot, hitting the head causing the man to tumble down the stairs. Three more enemies came up the stairs. One raised a gun and fired towards them. There was a splash of blood as Garrett howled in pain.

"Keep them off me, damn-it!" Garrett shouted, slamming his body into the door.

The crowd of enemies began to grow, bullets whistled in the air from the six defenders. Colin pulled out a grenade and threw it into the crowd. It vanished into the enemies and exploded a few seconds later blasting a lot of them back and over the railings. Eddy loaded a fresh magazine into his gun and took aim, but realized that he had one man aiming at him. There was a flash and suddenly Eddy felt pain hit him.

Eddy fell back clutching his hand. Edd looked over to Eddy and noticed his hand was spraying blood like a sprinkler. Eddy's ring finger had been completely blown off.

"Eddy's down, give me cover!" Edd called.

Edd ripped off some of his shirt and began to wrap it around Eddy's hand and finger to slow the bleeding. The blood began to soak through the shirt, but it would have to do for now. Edd handed Eddy his **M16A4 Grenadier** and gave a quick nod.

"Thanks sock-head," Eddy said holding his weapon with some difficulty.

"Garrett, will you hurry up and break down that goddamn door?!" Parker yelled.

"I almost got it-." was all Garrett managed to say before the doors broke down taking him with it.

"Garrett, you okay?" Edd asked.

"No, I got shot in the shoulder," Garrett grunted reappearing in the door.

"We have to keep moving, come on!" Carly said, running down the hall.

"I'll try to make them find another way around, go quickly I'll catch up!" Colin said, pulling out a bottle of lighter fluid.

He quickly pushed a nearby chair and desk into the doorway before emptying the contents of gas on the furniture. He then quickly set a **timed grenade** on the couch before sprinting down the hall. He rounded the corner just as the grenade exploded, completely shaking the entire hallway. Eddy looked around the corner and shook his head.

"You must be even more insane than Ed," Eddy said turning back to the group.

"I am a bit of a pyro freak," Colin replied turning around and continuing down the hall.

* * *

Meanwhile, a couple floors above, Ed and Nazz's group continued to walk down the labyrinth or corridors. Ed stopped for a second after entering the room. Not only did it look familiar, but he was pretty sure they were walking in circles.

"Is it just me, or did we already pass this room?" Nazz asked, walking up beside him.

"I think we did, we must be going in circles," Ed said, crossing his arms.

"Do you guys think we can take a rest for second?" Jonny asked, leaning against a wall.

"I suppose it's okay if we take a short rest, but we need to huddle together and keep an eye on the halls," Nazz responded, sitting down against a wall.

The group sat against the walls in the room, relaxing their legs from the long hours of walking. Ed looked down to his side and noticed Edd's **M4A1** lying beside him. He clenched his fists in anger at the memory of Edd being taken hostage earlier. If it hadn't been for Nazz's assurance, he'd be a nervous wreck at the moment. He was going to do whatever it took to find and rescue Eddy and Edd.

As Edd was sitting there lost in his thoughts, he failed to notice the footsteps coming from the hallway. He only realized the noise when Nazz tensed. Ed narrowed his eyes as he pulled out his **Wolfram P2K** and held it at the entrance. The footsteps became louder as it echoed around the room. He was ready to pull the trigger but he heard voices coming from the corridor.

"Do you see anything, Colin?" asked a voice.

"No, but I would proceed with caution," another replied.

"Stay alert, we may have more of those guards around the area," a girl spoke.

"Who's there?" Ed stated.

"We're just some kids traveling in a group to stay safe. What about you?" a boy replied.

"Same situation, we're trying to find two of our friends after our helicopter crashed,"

"Okay, we're coming out hold your fire," the girl said.

Five kids entered the room lowering their weapons and walked over to them. Five of them were boys, and there was one girl. Ed and Nazz's group looked at the group before them and their jaws dropped.

"Eddy, Double D?!" the group chorused.

* * *

**Well, that's the chapter! Remember to Read and Review when done, and don't forget about my other stories! See you all soon!-CaptainPrice**

**Next Chapter Preview: Now that Eddy and Edd have regrouped with their friends, they must now find Leon and the others. Little do they know that just as soon as they re-grouped, they will have to split up again. With three new team members it shouldn't be that difficult should it? And that puprle liquid that was shot in Edd's neck, what is that and is it threatening?**

**Character Status:**

**Eddward Kennedy: Fine **

**Ed Hartsock: Fine**

**Eddy Jackson: Fine (Currently missing his ring finger)**

**Nazz McCreary: Fine**

**Kevin Hawkins: Fine**

**Sarah Hartsock: Caution**

**Rolf Paulsen: Fine**

**Jonny Garnett: Fine**

**Colin Marsh: Fine**

**Garrett Sanderson: Caution**

**Carly Larson: Fine**

**Parker Polonsky: Fine**

**Victor Meyer: K.I.A**

**Jimmy Roselle: K.I.A**


	10. Hunted

**Yo, CaptainPrice here with another update for Resident Edville. I'm sorry this took a while to update but I've got stuff to take care of in real life. Now anyway, this chapter is rated M for Language and Explicit scenes of violence and gore, viewer discretion is advised. Warning: Character deaths in this chapter not one, not two, but three character deaths. Read and Review when done please!**

**Bold-Guns/Radios/Companies**

_Italics-Thoughts/Letters/Flashbacks_

**_Bold Italics-Radio Responses_**

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own Ed, Edd and Eddy or Resident Evil, I do however own the OCs, the story and the Idea of the story!**

* * *

The cul-de-sac kids looked at their two comrades whom they thought were dead in shock. They ran over and began to ask questions like rapid fire.

"Are you guys okay?" Nazz asked, inspecting for any injuries on them.

"We thought you two were dead!" Jonny said with his goofy grin.

"Good to see you both are in one piece," Kevin added with a small smile.

"Are you going to introduce us to these guys?" Sarah asked, nodding at the four behind them.

Eddy and Edd requested the kids to remain quiet while they explained everything. Eddy told them about his misadventure after he fell out of the helicopter and getting his finger blown off. Edd told them about the journal that Eddy found and showed them the entry that was in it. The kids were enraged that the one who caused the disaster was a supposed cop.

"Now for the four new members that will be joining us for the remainder of our journey," Edd began, pointing to the four behind him, "This is Garrett, Parker, Colin and Carly,"

The four of them nodded at the cul-de-sac kids as a greeting. Now that everything was up to date with both groups, they needed a plan. Their first priority was to find the remaining **S.T.A.R.S** members. But since the building is a massive labyrinth of corridors and many high security areas, they would have to split up into groups in order to cover the entire factory. Finally after some long deliberation, Edd had finally come up with solid groups.

"Okay guys, listen up for a second," Edd requested. The others gathered around him to listen to the plan.

"Since this place is so big, we're going to split up into groups for the coverage. We'll each take a communicator so we can report anything important or if we need assistance. I want each group to be careful, I'm pretty sure there are a lot more dangerous things in here that we've encountered so far, okay?"

"We understand Double D," Jonny replied.

"Okay, now for groups. Group one is me and Kevin, group two is Eddy and Parker, group three is Nazz, Sarah and Ed, group four is Garrett and Rolf, group five is Colin, Carly and Jonny."

Everyone stood up and got into their groups before standing at the five corridors. They all took last minute glances at each other wishing one another luck.

"Good luck, we'll see you guys on the other side," Edd said before walking down the hall with Kevin. The others looked at Edd's and Kevin's retreating forms until they were out of sight. With that being done, the other groups started down their designated halls.

* * *

Edd and Kevin walked in silence watching for any movement. Edd's mind kept drifting to his uncle and his parents, hoping they were okay. He shook his head, telling himself not to think like that. Kevin was praying that he would get out of this mess alive and spend his life in peace.

"Hey Double D," Kevin said turning to him.

"Yeah?" Edd asked looking at Kevin.

"Do you remember when we were once, you know, friends?"

Edd was a little thrown off by the question and almost tripped in surprise. He had completely forgotten that he and Kevin were best friends at one point in their childhood. They always used to do everything together, play, fish, talk and discuss life and its many wonders.

"Yeah…I do," Edd replied with a small smile.

"Those were some pretty fun times, eh?" Kevin asked.

"Yeah, they were, weren't they?"

Edd and Kevin had been friends for years until the day they met Nazz. Edd remembered walking over to her house with Kevin to welcome her to the neighborhood. When they met Nazz, Kevin immediately felt drawn to her as did Edd. Then one day during school, Edd and Nazz were partners for a class project. Kevin felt betrayed and angry when he saw Edd with Nazz. Then later that day, Kevin came up to him after school and told him they were no longer friends.

"Do you remember what ended our friendship all those years ago, Kevin?" Edd asked.

"Yeah, I do. I ended it because I was jealous that Nazz seemed to like you more than me and I hated you for that. I just didn't understand what she saw in you." Kevin replied.

"I think that's a bit selfish, don't you think so?"

"If you were to ask me that question that day or days ago, I'd of said no. But now that I think about it, I believe it was one of the most stupid and terrible things I have ever done. I destroyed our friendship and lost one of the best friends I ever had in my life,"

Edd was about to respond, but there came some lip smacks from ahead. Edd and Kevin immediately held their weapons up to fire at the creature that was concealed in the darkness in front of them. There was a cry as the creature lunged at them from the dark. It tackled Edd to the ground and dove for his face.

No sooner had that happened, Edd felt an unusual strength building up inside of him. He clutched the creature's head and ripped it off completely. Blood shot out like a geyser into the air coating the hall red. Kevin stood rooted to the spot in shock and awe at his former friend.

"Double D, how did you?" Kevin asked bewildered.

"I-I don't know," Edd stuttered in fear.

"Are you okay?"

"Yeah, but I felt some kind of strength in me that wasn't my own. I think there's something inside me, Kevin,"

"Well, maybe there's a laboratory somewhere nearby with information on these things, maybe you might be infected with something?" Kevin suggested.

Edd could only nod in fear of what may have happened. Although he wasn't sure, he had a hunch that something else happened to him before he regained consciousness. Kevin held out his hand and pulled Edd up patting him on the back.

"Don't worry dude, I'm sure it's nothing," Kevin assured with a smile.

"Yeah, you're probably right," Edd replied, "let's get moving."

Kevin and Edd continued down the halls slowly, keeping their eyes peeled for anything. There was an irritating scratch coming down the wall towards them. Kevin held his gun up, waiting for thing to appear. Edd pulled down his night vision goggles and squinted down the hall. He saw five creatures coming down the hall.

"Kevin, start shooting now," Edd whispered.

"Where?" Kevin asked.

"Dead ahead, and don't let up,"

"Alright, I'm ready when you are,"

"Fire,"

The hall was ringing with gunshots as Edd and Kevin unloaded their entire clips into the darkness of the hall. Edd scanned the hall to see one of them was still alive and he saw it coming right for Kevin. Edd pulled out his **M1911 .45** and waited for the creature to appear. The creature lunged into the light and it tackled Kevin to the ground. It was a green creature with razor sharp claws. Edd aimed and fired at the creature's head. The creature fell to Kevin's side and blood began to pool around its corpse.

"Nice shot, but you could've given me a warning," Kevin complemented.

"Sorry, didn't want to distract it at the last second and I could see where he was coming from with the night vision goggles," Edd replied.

"Good point,"

Kevin reloaded his **M4** before nodding at Edd who nodded back. They continued their trek down the corridor towards the heart of the sector. As they were walking Kevin noticed an office with its lights on. He tapped Edd on the shoulder and pointed at the office. Edd nodded and motioned for Kevin to follow him to the office door. They stacked up outside the door and Edd peered inside. There was no movement inside, but he opened the door with his rifle at the ready.

Kevin and Edd looked around the office to see televisions; many of them were focused on the inside of a laboratory. Upon looking at the televisions, they saw that the cameras were focused on water filled chambers. Inside the chambers were some abominations of the sort, but more sinister and stronger looking.

"What the hell are those things?" Kevin asked in wonder.

"I don't know, but I don't want to find out," Edd replied.

Edd was about to search the office for any information, but one of the chambers that was being monitored caught his eye. He noticed the chamber was empty with no signs of forced escape. Edd looked at the panel by the chamber and noticed the identification read **J-13533**. He remembered seeing the number somewhere but couldn't recall what it was. His eyes widened and he pulled out the journal Eddy had taken from the prison.

"Oh shit," Edd cursed glancing between the chamber and the journal.

"What's wrong?" Kevin asked looking at him.

"Kevin, we got to alert the others immediately!"

"Why, what's wrong?"

Edd pointed out the page in the journal where the number was, then to the monitor. Kevin read the page and looked at the security monitor before his eyes widened. Kevin quickly pushed the talk button on his communicator to contact the others.

"Guys, it's Kevin, do you copy?" Kevin asked quickly.

"_**What's wrong Kevin?**__" _Eddy replied back.

"Be advised guys, there is a very strong creature lurking in the factory somewhere, stay sharp," Edd said loading his **M4**.

"_**What does it look like?"**_

"I don't know, but I'll update you guys if we find out anything new,"

No sooner had Edd said that, the glass of the office exploded as a body flew through it. Kevin jumped in the air in shock and Edd turned towards the hall where the body came from. He swallowed and pulled Kevin down out of sight. The thing that Edd saw was something that would look like something from one of Ed's sci-fi movies. It was a tall man with long hair that was currently shifting its arm back from a tentacle to a human arm.

"Kevin, on the count of three run down the hall and do not stop," Edd whispered.

"Why?" Kevin asked

"I think I just saw the thing and I think it's searching for us,"

"Okay, I'm ready when you are dude,"

Edd inched his head to peer out the window to locate the creature. It currently had its back turned away from them. Edd counted down with his fingers and quietly crept down the hall, Kevin following close behind. They came to a door and entered the stairway before descending to the floor below.

* * *

Meanwhile, two floors down from Edd and Kevin the group of remaining **S.T.A.R.S** members were moving down the hall. Leon, Chris, Rebecca and Jill were currently looking around a laboratory filled with creatures in sealed chambers. Rebecca sat down and began looking at an opened file on a nearby computer.

"Come look at this," Rebecca called.

"What'd you find?" Chris asked looking over her shoulder.

"It's a whole bunch of files, dates and viral formulas,"

Leon looked down at the screen and noticed a picture with a test tube filled with purple liquid. His eyes widened in realization as he remembered what it was. The vial was filled with the viral particles that the **Los Illuminados** were infected with.

"Rebecca, what does it say for the section under the picture of the purple liquid?" Leon asked.

"It says that it is combined between viral formulas T1N3 and G1N1, otherwise known as the Diablo's Gift," Rebecca replied.

"What does it do?" Jill asked.

"The virus is injected through the neck and into the host's bloodstream where it travels to the stomach to hatch from its egg like state and attack the nerves system to weaken the host's immunity. It then slowly infects the host and begins to take various forms that can take over the body. The side effects give the host an incredible boost of strength and power; they can call on the virus to use its power for what they want. The downside is that once they call on the power, depending on the form the virus takes after hatching, it can either kill the host, take over it completely until it dies, or it can be controlled by the host's will,"

"What sick bastards would make such a thing?" Jill asked disgusted.

"I don't know, but I have a feeling our answer is at the end of the page," Chris replied.

Rebecca scrolled down and gasped shaking her head. It couldn't be true, it just couldn't. It didn't make sense. Leon and Chris looked at the page and their faces turned from shock to pure rage. Chris's knuckles turned white from clenching his fists so hard, while Leon barred his teeth and growled in rage.

"That dirty son of a bitch!" Chris spat slamming his fist against the wall.

"Goddamn-it…Goddamn-it," Leon muttered leaning forward.

"Wesker, you're a damned monster," Jill hissed.

"Oh, I'm hurt!" a voice said with sarcasm.

The group turned around and immediately pointed their weapons at the man. Wesker stood in front of them with a smirk on his face. The two henchmen by his side stood there silent, looking at the group with hunger. Chris immediately pulled the trigger and a shot rang out. The bullet went into Wesker's chest cavity and blood splattered on the wall behind him. Wesker didn't even flinch, he smirked and wagged his finger in a 'no, no' way.

"Now Chris, is that the way to treat a comrade?" Wesker asked.

"You fucking traitor," Chris hissed.

"I'm not a traitor, I was always the shifty guy of the **S.T.A.R.S** group, or have you forgotten?"

"Why did you do this?" Rebecca asked getting out of the chair.

"Very simple Rebecca, I did it for power!" Wesker replied grinning wickedly.

"Buy why?" Jill urged through gritted teeth.

"I have grown tired of how the leaders of the world have been running it; it's time for one supreme ruler who can keep order!"

"Even so, it's impossible you did this alone. Granted you had the **Los Illuminados** with you, but surely someone else had to have financed you!" Leon stated.

"You're right Kennedy; someone else did have to finance my research. It is amazing what mercenaries do if you give them what they want,"

"Who the fuck would work for you? Obviously you told them what you wanted to do, they probably required a certain price," Chris spat.

"Oh yes, but not money wise Chris, oh no," Wesker replied his grin growing more sinister.

"Who exactly did you hire?" Jill asked.

"It's amazing how many members are still around in the Soviet Union," Wesker said with a chuckle.

"You hired the Soviets to finance your research, are you insane?!" Rebecca yelled.

"I promised them something in return, they deserve it for what they helped me achieve,"

"What did you promise them?" Leon asked, fearing the answer.

"Raccoon city is just a diversion, the Soviets are standing by to invade the United States on my command. While the country is focused on Raccoon City, the Soviets will begin their attack,"

"You are a monster, Wesker!" Rebecca shouted.

"You won't get away with it! We know about the virus you created and what it does!" Jill said filled with rage.

"I outnumber you all ten to one, and if you're going to kill me you better be ready to fight to the death," Wesker replied his grin vanishing.

"We still can contact the President of the United States; I worked for him!" Leon retorted.

"Oh dear I did forget that that didn't I?" Wesker asked rolling his eyes.

"You jammed the communications in the factory didn't you?" Chris asked.

"There you go Chris," Wesker said smirking.

"We got to get out of here!" Jill said.

"You're not leaving this factory alive, besides, your first priority should be to search for the kids that were in Victor's helicopter,"

"Wait, Eddward's alive?" Leon asked with hope.

"Yes he is, but he won't be your son in upcoming hours,"

"What do you mean?" Chris asked getting angry.

"Apparently my henchman found him leading his friends in the woods, they ended up critically injuring him with a shot to the chest but they saved him. Your son is now infected with the Diablo's Gift," Wesker replied turning on his heel and walking away.

"I'll kill you, Wesker!" Leon roared running behind him.

Leon plunged his knife into one of the guards, killing it with a stab to the head. He pulled out his **USP. 45** and shoved the barrel into the other guard's stomach. Bang! Bang! The guard fell to the floor in a heap. Just as Leon was about to plunge his knife into wesker, he turned around pointing his gun at Leon. He swerved out of the way just in time to avoid the fatal shot. However, the shot continued its path and hit Rebecca between her breasts. She fell to the ground holding her wound to stop the bleeding which was continuous.

Leon turned around in anger and punched Wesker across the face and fired three shots into him. One in the stomach, one in the chest, the last in his head. Wesker staggered back and hit the wall holding his head. All of the shots were fatal had Wesker been human, but he was something else now.

"What the hell are you?!" Leon roared firing the rest of his clip into Wesker.

"I infected myself with the virus Leon, I won't die that easily," Wesker replied looking up at him, his eyes glowing yellow and red.

"We'll see about that!" Leon retorted.

"Come and find me then Leon," Wesker said firing a shot from his **Desert Eagle**.

The bullet hit Leon in the shoulder causing him to fall to his knees in pain. Wesker walked out of the room and disappeared into the darkness of the hall. Leon turned around and hurried over to Rebecca to help her. Chris was keeping pressure on the wound while Jill was digging through Rebecca's medical bag. Leon gripped Rebecca's hands and looked at Chris who was trying to calm her.

"You'll be okay Rebecca, hang in there it's going to be fine," Chris soothed.

"I don't want to die, I don't want to die!" Rebecca gasped and began to sob.

"Hang in there Rebecca, pull yourself together kid, you can make it!" Leon said feeling

"Where's the Aid Spray?" Chris barked.

"I can't find it," Jill said pulling out some tweezers and morphene.

"It hurts, it hurts!" Rebecca wailed, tears falling freely.

Jill jabbed the morphene into Rebecca's shoulder to kill the pain. Rebecca stopped flailing around a couple seconds later, the pain left her body quickly. Jill took the tweezers and looked down at Rebecca.

"Rebecca, I can help you but I need to cause you more pain to do it," Jill said sadly.

"Morphene?" Rebecca requested.

"I can't, the amount I put in you will last for a while but if I put anymore in you it'll lower your heart rate,"

"Chris, hold the wound open. Leon, you take her hands and keep her calm,"

"One, two, three!" Jill said putting her fingers into Rebecca's chest.

Her scream was agonizing as she felt Jill's fingers inside her chest. Jill found the bulled and gripped it between her fingers while she used the other hand to use the tweezer. Jill clamped the bullet and pulled. The bullet came free, but to their horror a geyser of blood shot out as well. Chris quickly used some of the bandages to suppress the wound as Rebecca began to squirm.

"What the fuck was that?!" Rebecca yelled with wide eyes.

"The bullet severed your artery; it must have been holding it together since it was lodged in there," Leon said feeling his hands breaking from the stress Rebecca was squeezing them with.

"I got to clamp the wound, give me room!" Jill said urgently.

Chris moved his hand from the wound to have more blood shoot out. He felt sadness build up in his stomach. Even if Jill clamped the wound, Rebecca would have lost too much blood. Chris looked down at the new rookie and tried to keep her calm.

"It'll be okay Rebecca, you'll be okay!" Jill assured as she clamped the wound, not noticing Rebecca stopped moving.

"I got it, I clamped the wound!" Jill said with a grin.

Jill turned to see Rebecca was looking up the ceiling, stiff as a board. She waved a hand over her eyes. They didn't flinch as she did so and she quickly began to do CPR. Chris and Leon fell back and watched as Jill tried to revive Rebecca. Each time she pushed down on Rebecca's chest to get a rhythm going, blood would squirt out.

"Jill," Leon said to get her attention.

"I can do it, just give me a second!" Jill snapped.

"Jill!" Leon said a little louder.

"She's not dead don't fucking say it!"

"Jill!" Chris shouted pulling her off Rebecca and holding her.

Jill sobbed into Chris's shoulder in sorrow. Leon placed a hand on Jill's shoulder for comfort while looking at his fallen comrade. He couldn't help but feel guilt rise within him. That shot should have hit him; he should have taken the hit, not Rebecca. He had a bulletproof vest for god sake, what should he have been afraid of? It stopped the shot in his shoulder, what difference would it have made if it hit his chest? The three of them held each other and mourned their fallen friend, saying a prayer for her.

* * *

Back upstairs, things weren't going great either. Jonny, Colin and Carly met up with Ed, Naz and Sarah to give back up support. They had encountered another Gigante that appeared from breaking through a wall. The Gigante turned around in anger as it felt shots hit it in the back. It turned around to catch a glimpse of Sarah as she turned to hide behind some cover. It bent down and charged at her hiding spot with full force. There was an echoing crash as the Gigante destroyed Sarah's hiding spot. Ed watched in horror as he saw the Gigante crush his sister in its hand.

"No!" Ed screamed running towards the Gigante.

He jumped onto the Gigante's back and plunged his dagger into its skull. Ed pulled out his **Wolfram P2K** and fired five shots into its skull before dropping his gun. Jonny saw the Gigante try to shake Ed off and crouched down to fire shots at the Gigante to distract it.

"Jonny, no!" Colin shouted.

Jonny shot the Gigante and managed to turn its attention to him. The Gigante charged at Jonny who had nowhere to run and stood petrified. Ed slammed his knife into the Gigante's head two more times but lost his grip and fell to the floor. Jonny screamed in pain as the Gigante began to crush him in its hands. There was a sickening crunch as Jonny's body was broken from the brutal attack. Colin clicked his **M4** to switch it to the **M203** and fired. The grenade hit the Gigante in the face, causing its head to explode sending it to the ground.

"Sarah!" Ed yelled running over to his sister's corpse.

He picked up her fragile body as she winced in pain. Ed felt tears build in his eyes as he saw his sister look up at him with a crooked smile. She opened her mouth to speak but felt excruciating pain fill her body.

"Sarah you'll be okay, just hang in there!" Ed choked.

"I'm not going to make it Ed, my body's broken," Sarah rasped.

"Don't say that baby sister, you'll be okay, you'll-,"

"Ed, I'm s-sorry I was so mean to you all my life, c-can you forgive me?" Sarah asked coughing.

"I forgave you all those times Sarah, I don't think anything less of you,"

"Thanks big brother, tell mom and dad I said goodbye,"

"I will Sarah, I will,"

"Thanks big brother, I l-love-,"

Sarah's voice faded away and she went limp in Ed's arm. Ed sobbed and buried his face in his sister's hair. Nazz walked over to Ed and placed a hand on his shoulder in comfort and shed some tears for Sarah. Carly frowned as she saw Colin shake his head from his kneeling position while checking Jonny's vitals.

"No, he's a goner, he's a goner," Colin said standing up.

The group rested Sarah's and Jonny's bodies side by side and covered them with nearby tarp. Ed distributed the ammo to the others to share before reloading his **M16**. They moved out of the room and down the corridor. Ed stopped and took one last look at his sister's covered body before walking away.

* * *

**And that's the chapter! I hope you enjoyed it despite the negativity in it. (Thinks) Hope I don't get sued for using the Soviet Union in this story...Anyway, I'll try to update the story as soon as I can. Read and Review when done. Till next time guys-CaptainPrice.**

**Character Status:**

**Eddward Kennedy: Fine**

**Ed Hartsock: Fine**

**Eddy Jackson: Fine**

**Kevin Hawkins: Fine**

**Nazz McCreary: Fine**

**Sarah Hartsock: K.I.A**

**Rolf Paulsen: Fine**

**Jimmy Roselle: K.I.A**

**Victor Meyer: K.I.A**

**Jonny Garnett: K.I.A**

**Garrett Sanderson: Caution**

**Parker Polonsky: Fine**

**Carly Larson: Fine**

**Colin Marsh: Fine**

**Leon Kennedy: Fine**

**Jill Valentine: Fine**

**Chris Redfield: Fine**

**Rebecca Chambers: K.I.A**


	11. Then There Were Two

**Yo, CaptainPrice here with another update for 'Resident Edville'. I know it's been a while since the last update, but I hope this chapter is worth it. Now this chapter has two character deaths. I'm sure one of the readers that likes this story will hate me after this chapter, but I really hope he likes how his favorite character finishes his last act of duty. Anyway, Read and Review when done please!**

**Bold- Guns/Companies/Radios/Computers/**

_Italics-Thoughts/Letters/Flashbacks/_

**Disclaimer: I dot NOT own Ed, Edd and Eddy or Resident Evil. I own the OC's, the story and the idea of the story!**

* * *

The man sat in his chair looking out his office window. A buzz was heard and he pressed down on the intercom.

"Yes?" he asked.

"**Mr. President, your meeting is about to begin**." The secretary replied.

"Very well, thank you."

President John Henderson got out of his chair, straightened his tie and exited the office. His Vice President, Carl Palmer, was waiting for him so they could go to the meeting. Henderson nodded and they walked down the corridor. They walked in silence, not saying a word to another. There would be plenty of words to say at the meeting. The two of them turned right and into a large square room with a long table. President Henderson sat at the center of the table and Palmer sat opposite him. The rest of the staff found their seats and awaited Henderson to speak. Once everyone quieted, President Henderson cleared his throat and looked at his staff.

"All right, as you all are aware, Raccoon City has become completely tainted with an unknown virus, turning anyone into zombies who are bitten by either rodents or other zombies, correct?" Henderson inquired.

"Yes, Mr. President, we are." Palmer replied.

"Now, I called this meeting because I want to know what you all think our next step of action should be. From the way I see it, two things can be done."

"What were you thinking, Mr. President?" General Garrison asked.

"The two plans I am thinking of are currently we either, sterilize Raccoon City with a Nuclear Bomb, wiping out all the abominations before they spread throughout the states."

Many surprised murmurs were heard throughout the conference room. A lot of the staff looked at President Henderson with shock, but others looked at him with understanding looks.

"Is that really prudent, sir?" asked **C.I.A** Director, Edwards.

"Edwards, I wasn't finished yet, but no, that really isn't the plan I want to take. Reason being, I'm still perfectly aware that there are thousands of civilians that are still trapped inside that city. So my second idea was to send in **Delta Force** to evacuate all civilians before we nuke the city."

"How many soldiers are we talking here, Mr. President?" Garrison asked.

"I think around five hundred Rangers would do the trick. We can send them in on UH-60 Blackhawks and use Little Bird choppers to kill any of the creatures that are in the city."

"I can get that ready for you within ten hours, Mr. President."

"Excellent. I want the Rangers at Raccoon City before dawn tomorrow to evacuate any survivors they can find in the city."

"Yes, Mr. President."

"Garrison, your men have twelve hours to get any civilians out of the city before I drop the nuke on it. Understood?"

"Yes, Mr. President."

"Okay, you have work to do, General Garrison. You are dismissed."

General Garrison saluted President Henderson with respect before putting on his beret and exiting the room. Henderson signed the form for the Rangers to be deployed before handing it to his secretary to deliver it to Supreme Court. The meeting ended and everyone departed the room before heading to their designated areas. Henderson, Palmer, and Edwards walked into the Oval Office and sat down. Henderson handed Palmer and Edwards some beer before sitting down on the couch.

"Mr. President, do you think the virus in Raccoon City may have been a terrorist attack?" Edwards asked.

"I highly doubt it, Edwards. But I have a feeling that it may have been released on purpose." Henderson replied, sipping his Miller Lite.

"What makes you say that, John?" Carl asked.

"Think about it, Carl. **Umbrella Incorporations** is a legit pharmaceutical company. Nothing gets in our out of that factory. I'm willing to bet that one of the employees that work there may have infected one rodent with the failed experiment and it set off a chain reaction with the rodents. The mice or rats or whatever the hell they are using to test the experiment on must've bit one worker, turning him or her into the original zombie. And that's where everything went out the door."

"But that doesn't explain how it may have been planted."

"Well, if you think about it, there could be an insider in the staff for **Umbrella** that may have planned for this to happen."

"You're probably right, sir. Because when the **E.A.S** was sent to Raccoon City about the outbreak, it happened shortly after an ambulance failed to report back to the Raccoon City Hospital when it went to pick up one of the employees at the factory who claimed to be feeling very nauseated." Edwards informed.

"That would make sense, I mean, it's possible that the paramedics may have been attacked by the zombie or they may have been killed by the insider before they could send a distress call through their radio." Carl added.

"I don't suppose you happen to know when the Hospital received the 911 call to the factory do you?"

"No, I'm not sure. If we tried to contact them now, we'd be SOL since the power grid is down over in that district of the city, so we have no way to contact them."

Edwards' phone gave a ring and he excused himself for a moment to answer. Carl and John watched as Edwards continued talking on the phone to one of his coworkers. Edwards' face turned pale and he dropped his beer on the office floor. He hung up his phone and stood up abruptly.

"What's wrong, Edwards?" John asked.

"Forgive me, Mr. President. I just received a call from General Garrison and he sounded very urgent about something." Edwards replied.

"What'd he say?"

"He says that there were multiple bogeys appearing off the Atlantic and Pacific coastline."

"What?"

"Sir, I'm not sure what to tell you. I'm going back to HQ to see what the hell's going on. In the meantime, I suggest you get your panic room on standby just for safety."

"It could just be some sort of **A.C.S** fault." Carl suggested.

"Maybe, but I wouldn't chance it, Carl."

Edwards' turned on his heel and bolted out of the room. John and Carl stood there looking at the open door with some concern. They looked at each other before Carl walked to the door.

"I'll get the **Secret Service** on standby, Mr. President."

And with that, Carl closed the door. John sighed and walked back to the couch before lounging back in it. Maybe a short nap would clear his head and calm him down.

* * *

Back in Raccoon City, Nebraska, things were getting worse for the cul-de-sac kids. Two of them were killed less than an hour ago by another Gigante, leaving them shorthanded some help. Shortly after Sarah and Jonny were killed by the Gigante, Ed had informed the other teams about it after they killed the Gigante. No one said anything about how much trouble they were in now after losing two more friends and teammates. Eddy and Edd ended up giving Ed their condolences when he informed them of his sister's death.

Ed held his **M16A4** in his arms with a death grip. Nazz was on the left, Carly on the right and Colin was covering the rear. The four of them remained in silence, not wanting to talk to each other for fear of an ambush or the topic of Sarah and Jonny's untimely death. Ed heard some heavy footsteps coming from ahead and held up a hand for everyone to standby. They waited to see what was coming behind the corner. Ed rested his finger on the trigger of his assault rifle, ready to unleash a storm of lead to the thing that would turn the corner.

"Is it still following us, Double D?" Kevin asked.

"No, I don't think it even saw us run away. We ran when it turned its back, remember?"

"Oh, yeah."

Ed stood up and motioned for the others to lower their weapons. Edd and Kevin appeared from around the corner to see Ed, Nazz, Colin, and Carly standing there looking disheveled. They hurried over to them to listen to what happened between them and the Gigante. When Nazz finished telling the story, Edd put a comforting hand on Ed's shoulder. He felt Ed shake and give a couple sobs as his thoughts drifted back to Sarah. All of them tensed when they heard another pair of footsteps coming from the corridor in front of them.

"Parker, are they still following us?" Eddy gasped for breath.

"I'm sure they are we couldn't really find any routes to deter them from us." Parker replied.

"Eddy, Parker, what's wrong?" Edd called.

"Double D, we need to get out of here, now!" Eddy said appearing with Parker, holding an M60 Light Machine Gun.

"What happened to your **M16**?" Kevin asked, pointing to Eddy's new gun.

"Some zombie broke it in half when it tried to swipe at me." Eddy replied.

"It was that strong?" Nazz asked with some shock.

"Yeah, I think they're getting stronger… a lot stronger."

Growls, lip smacking and evil chanting came from behind them. They all turned to see a massive horde of abominations in front of them. However, there were two new creatures that scared them. Some were wearing some cult like robes and the other seemed like a giant basketball player, except it was skinny and deathly pale. The kids pointed their weapons at them and got ready to fire.

"What the heck is that tall one?" Colin asked.

"Red, I wouldn't even try to kill that one." Parker replied.

"Why?"

"Eddy and I tried and wasted three clips on it. Whenever we shot its limbs off, they would regenerate. I'm not sure if we have to shoot it in a certain spot, but we haven't had any luck in stopping it."

"Um, guys." Carly began, backing up the way they came.

"Run!" Edd yelled.

* * *

The eight of them dashed down the corridor as fast as they could. The horde of creatures were right on their heels, their cries of hunger and thundering footsteps filled the ears of the teenagers. The group turned right and burst through a pair of double doors and entered a giant room. They could see a life that led upstairs. All of them ran to the lift, only to find it wasn't online.

"Shit, we're at a dead end!" Kevin swore in panic.

"I might be able to reroute the electricity to the lift by using the computers here. Keep them off me long enough so I can do it!" Edd hollered, running over to a nearby computer.

"Well hurry up, Double D! I don't think the doors are going to last!" Parker yelled.

The doors burst off the hinges and the abominations entered the room. Gunshots immediately filled the room as bullets soared and hit the crowd of creatures. Parker took cover behind a nearby desk and reloaded his **G36C**. Eddy held the **M60** up and peered down the sight before opening fire. Shells of bullets littered the floor making chiming sounds as they hit it.

"Loading!" Eddy called, fumbling for a new barrel for his gun.

"Ed, Carly, switch to the **M203** to kill some of them!" Colin barked.

Ed, Carly, and Colin all clicked the barrel underneath the gun and fired. Three loud whooshes filled the room followed by three explosions. Limbs of zombies and other creatures showered the group. Nazz fired the rest of her clip into the head of one of the men wearing head covered robes. The head exploded, but something else happened. Instead of the man falling to the ground dead like the other zombies, something else took the heads place. It looked like a parasite of some sort with a large tentacle and a razor sharp claw. Parker pulled out his **M1014** for a quick kill so he would have to reload. Ka-bam! The head of the creature exploded sending green guts over the floor.

Parker fired the last five shots in his shotgun before ducking down to reload again. Edd finally got the computer online and began to try and find the power grid on the desktop. After finding it, Edd opened it on the computer only to have multiple questions appear. It seemed he would have to answer each question properly to break the security on the lift in order to get it operating.

"Just a little longer guys!" Edd urged.

Kevin dropped three more zombies before reloading his **M4** with a new magazine. He looked around and noticed his friends were all running low on ammunition and the waves of these zombies just kept on coming. Kevin quickly muttered a prayer and jumped up firing at some more zombies. Carly loaded another magazine into her **M16** and noticed another robed figure walking to Parker. She quickly shot the man in the head twice. The head exploded, but instead of the parasite with the tentacle a giant grey worm appeared in the head.

"Parker, lookout!" Colin yelled, aiming at the worm.

Parker turned and looked up to see a giant worm head above him. He didn't have time to move and the worm swallowed his head whole. After a second the worm let Parker go, his headless body fell to the floor and blood pooled around it.

"NO!" Colin and Carly cried.

"Parker's down!" Ed yelled, shooting the worm with his **M203**.

The worm exploded sending yellow and green guts all over the area. Parker's death seemed to trigger a large adrenaline rush within the group. The zombies began to get close enough to try and bite them which resulted in some angry smashes. One zombie grabbed Kevin and attempted to bite his throat. Kevin pulled out his pistol and slammed the butt of it into the zombies head before shooting it in the face. Nazz picked up Parker's shotgun and began to slam it against a fallen zombies head repeatedly, sending blood splattering all over the floor. Ed went so far as to kill five zombies with his knife before attaching it to his **M16** to use as a bayonet.

Ed stabbed one zombie in the stomach and fired twice. The shots hit the zombie in the stomach sending its innards onto the ground behind it. Carly and Colin began to use their fists and feet to conserve their ammunition and beat the zombies to death. Eddy took aim at the large white creature. This time he was going to kill it. He fired and each bullet struck the creature sending it staggering back. Eddy managed to blast off its arms and legs and that's when he saw the weak spot. A purple spot appeared on its chest. Eddy fired the last 25 shots into the purple blemish and the creature exploded.

"Ha, suck it!" Eddy yelled, loading another barrel into his **M60**.

Edd finally managed to break the security grid after entering the last answer into the type box. He clicked the mouse and highlighted the rift in the room with it. **'Diverting Power… Two minutes remaining'** the screen read. Edd cursed at the old piece of junk for being so slow.

"Two more minutes!" Edd hollered taking a defensive position by Kevin and Eddy.

More zombies appeared along with more of the robed men. This time the men were holding guns of their own. This made the teens quickly shift their fire to the deranged robe wearing cultists. Eddy, Kevin, and Edd pulled out some of their grenade and threw them at the cultists. The grenades exploded sending many zombies and the weapon wielding maniacs all over the room. A loud buzz signaled that the lift was online now.

"Get to the lift, quickly!" Nazz yelled, running onto the metallic platform.

The teens bolted for the elevator to get on and take to the upper floor. Eddy was still firing at the zombies to keep them back long enough for the others to get on the platform. When Edd hopped on he turned to get Eddy's attention.

"Eddy, come on!" Edd yelled.

Eddy turned around and ran to the lift. As he was about to climb on, he fell to the floor. Three bullets entered Eddy's body. One hit the back of his knee, another in his lower back, and the last in his shoulder.

"Eddy! Grab my hand!" Ed yelled, holding out his hand to Eddy.

Eddy looked up at his friends and tried to move but he couldn't. The shot to his back must've paralyzed him. He looked at Ed and Edd and gave a small grin. A tear fell down his face as he remembered all the times he shared with his two best friends. As he thought about it, he never really gave them much thanks for all the misadventures he dragged them through throughout the years.

"Ed, Double D… thanks for sticking by me all this time…" Eddy said, trembling a little bit.

"Eddy, shut-up and grab my hand!" Edd ordered, tears filling his eyes.

"No… Sockhead, Lumpy, it's my turn to lay down the sacrifice that I never gave you guys but you graciously gave me."

"Eddy, come on. We can get you out of here!" Ed yelled, getting off the elevator to grab him.

Eddy pulled out his **M9** pistol and pointed it at Ed. Ed stopped in his tracks and looked down at Eddy with wide eyes. Tears began to swell inside them as he looked at his dying friend.

"Lumpy, as the last command I give you… save yourself and protect Double D." Eddy choked, tears falling freely down his face.

"No, wait, Eddy!" Nazz began, moving towards him.

"May you live long, guys."

Eddy shot the control box to the lift and the lift soared up to the next floor.

"NO!" Ed and Edd cried as they saw their friend vanish from view.

* * *

Eddy turned over on his back, and popped the last barrel of ammunition for the **M60** into his gun. He cocked it and sat up against a nearby wall, struggling to stay conscious. The zombies drew nearer to him and he opened fire. One by one, the zombies fell at Eddy's feet. He waited for each on to get with striking distance of him for better damage. The last zombie in the room fell at Eddy's feet. He dropped the now empty **M60** by his side. His breaths came in hard gasps as he tried to breathe. Clapping filled the room and Eddy looked up to see Albert Wesker walking towards him with two body guards.

"That was quite the performance, Jackson." Wesker grinned.

"_I can end this now. The only reason he's here is because he thinks I have the journal. Just gotta time it right._" Eddy thought, his hand lightly touching his **M9**.

"Now, give me the journal." Wesker said, holding out his hand.

"I don't have it. Double D's dad has it now." Eddy lied.

Wesker stood there and glared at Eddy from behind his sunglasses. He gave a hard kick into Eddy's ribs, effectively breaking them. Eddy barely flinched in pain since his torso was numbed from being paralyzed. He turned around and began to walk away but stopped when he heard a click. Wesker turned and saw Eddy pointing his **M9** at his head. He smirked at the kid's clever plan, but it wouldn't work. Even if Eddy shot him, it wouldn't kill him.

"You don't have the guts kid." Wesker taunted.

"I'm going to die anyway. I quite frankly don't care about guts at this point." Eddy replied.

Seconds went by and Eddy's finger squeezed the trigger. Bang! The bullet struck Wesker in the temple, causing him to stumble back. Eddy and Wesker were shocked, but for two different reasons. Eddy was shocked the Wesker survived a headshot, while Wesker was surprised that the wound wasn't healing.

"_Impossible! Why isn't the virus healing me like it should?_" Wesker thought angrily.

He glared at Eddy who was looking at him with half opened eyes. Wesker pulled out his **Desert Eagle** and aimed at Eddy. He cocked the gun and the click was the last thing Eddy would hear. Bam! Eddy winced lightly as the bullet struck him directly in the heart. He felt his vision going dark and he saw Wesker exiting the chamber with his henchman trailing behind him. The pain slowly faded away from him as he felt himself losing consciousness.

"_Is this what dying feels like? It's not so bad… heh, it actually feels peaceful._" Eddy thought.

His eyes closed and he was surrounded by darkness. He saw Ed and Edd appear in front of him transparent grinning at him and waving. Eddy chuckled at this and his two best friends that gave his life purpose faded from sight.

"_Ed, Double D… I…_"

Bu-bump, bu-bump, bump, bump… silence… **-(A/N: That was Eddy's heartbeat for those who are confused.)**

* * *

**Well, that's the chapter. I would request all of you lower your heads and give a moment of silence for Eddy's valorous sacrifice. For this action Eddy Jackson's will receive the 'Medal of Honor' post humously by President John Henderson. Anyway, I hope you all liked the chapter. Read and Review as always. See you next time- CaptainPrice. **

**Character Status:**

**Eddward Kennedy: Fine**

**Ed Hartsock: Fine**

**Eddy Jackson: K.I.A**

**Nazz McCreary: Fine**

**Sarah Hartsock: K.I.A**

**Kevin Hawkins: Fine**

**Rolf Paulsen: Fine**

**Jimmy Rosselle: K.I.A**

**Jonny Garnett: K.I.A**

**Parker Polonsky: K.I.A**

**Colin (Red) Marsh: Fine**

**Carly Larson: Fine**

**Garrett Sanderson: Caution**

**Victor Meyer: K.I.A**

**Jill Valentine: Fine**

**Chris Redfield: Fine**

**Leon Kennedy: Fine**

**Rebecca Chambers: K.I.A**


	12. Countdown

**Hey guys, CaptainPrice here with a long awaited update for Resident Edville. I know this should have been out earlier but it's hard to do in between college with all the work I'm getting. And since I don't want to flunk out I've been devoting my attention to my academics. But I just managed to get a slight break in with this story and got a chapter written. I hope you all like it because I had difficulty approaching this one. Please take the time to read the Authors Note at the end of the chapter, it's important because it talks about the timeline of the story and where it's place in the Resident Evil Universe is. Anyway, read and leave a review when done as always. Let's get to the chapter.**

**Chapter Summary: The teens are currently working their way deeper into the factory after Eddy's death. Each of them are beginning to feel as though they're not going to survive this. Ed has a meltdown and lowers the morale for the group. We finally find out what happened to Rolf and Garrett as well as a new threat. Meanwhile, Double D is starting to have some problems of his own. In a nutshell, things are going from bad to worse. **

**Warning: This chapter contains strong language, violence and gore.**

**Chapter Rating: M**

**Bold- Guns/Companies/Television/PA Systems/Virus**

_Italics- Thoughts/Letters/Flashbacks_

**_Bold Italics-Radio Communications_**

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own EEnE or Resident Evil. I DO, however, own the OCs, the story, and the idea of the story itself.**

**

* * *

**The group of teens sat in silence as the elevator continued upward. None of them were able to speak after witnessing the death of one of their childhood friends. Granted a lot of them thought Eddy was very annoying and a complete ass a lot of the time, he was still a friend. Edd slammed his fist against the wall and let out an angry cry.

"Up to the end, you still remained the same stubborn bastard. Damn-it Eddy, we could have saved you!" Edd shouted.

"But he saved our lives, Double D. He did it to protect us." Nazz replied.

"But we still could have saved him! Don't you see that, Nazz?"

"I do, Double D. But it was his choice, and I believe it would be best to honor it as his last one."

Edd opened his mouth to retort but couldn't find any words to say. Tears fell from his eyes as he sunk back to the floor. He buried his face in his hands and sobbed. Ed was faring no better as he cried, letting out a whimper every now and then. His hands trembled and he slammed them into the floor repeatedly. The actions by the two remaining Eds were beginning to lower the morale of their friends. Each of them were now having doubts about surviving this whole nightmare.

"God has fucked with me these past few hours, and I'm getting sick of it!" Ed hissed.

"Ed, please stop. God hasn't deserted you, he's still with us." Carly begged.

"Bullshit, God has completely deserted us. He's fucked with me all day, Carly! He took my sister, and the closest person I had to a brother! As far as I'm concerned that son of a bitch and I are no longer on speaking terms!"

"He is with us, Ed. We're still here, and that's because he's watching over us." Colin spoke.

"No, Colin, he's not here, he never fuckin' existed! We're all here because we have taken the initiative ourselves to survive. If God existed, he would have stopped this from happening! If God existed, Jimmy, Victor, Jonny, Sarah, Parker, and Eddy would still be with us!"

"Shut-up, Ed!"

"Fuck you!"

"I said shut-up!

"And I said fuck you!"

Ed turned away and faced the wall, not willing to talk anymore. They were beginning to tear each other apart with the stress. The elevator finally came to a stop and everyone stood up, not speaking to each other. Edd took point with Colin covering the rear. The hallway was littered with papers and the lights flickered constantly. All of them moved slowly and kept their eyes peeled for any sign of movement. Kevin tripped over something heavy and turned back to see what it was. Colin pointed his flashlight at the object and his face became horrified. There, lying before them was Garrett.

Nazz squatted down to find his vitals while everyone held their breath. Edd rested his hands on top of his head in frustration and dread. Upon observation, Garrett appeared to have been ripped apart by some of those vicious dogs from earlier. His right hand was missing and the bone was sticking out of his skin. His neck was torn open, and blood was running out of his throat. His clothes were torn and he was missing his left leg and his face was literally dangling off his left side.

"Jesus Christ." Kevin muttered.

"Nazz, take his ammo and his radio, he's not going to need it anymore." Edd ordered.

"Wait, wasn't Rolf with him?" Carly asked.

"Yeah, but I am beginning to wonder if Rolf's even alive at this point." Ed replied.

"We should probably get moving, I think some of those dogs are still in the area."

Edd pushed down the button on his earpiece to see if he could contact Rolf. When he only got static, he began to move away from the group to find a better location so he could attempt to try again. He ended up moving about ten feet away from them but kept close by to yell for support in case.

_**"Rolf, are you there?"**_ Edd asked.

He waited for a response but got none. Edd tried again, this time the group made its way over to him, anxious to know of Rolf's status.

_**"Rolf, do you copy? It's Double D, please respond, Rolf."**_ Edd repeated.

_**"Rolf is here, Double D-Edd boy."**_ Rolf replied.

_**"It's good to hear your voice, Rolf."**_ Kevin said with a small grin.

_**"Yours as well, Kevin."**_

_**"Rolf we just found Garrett, what is your current location?"**_

_**"Rolf ran down the hall after Garrett was attacked by those dogs. Rolf is hiding in a lounge area at the end of the hall by the intersection."**_

_**"Okay, hang tight, we're coming to you."**_

Edd cancelled the call and motioned for the group to get back in formation. He took point again and began to lead them down the hall. None of them dared to make a sound as they moved to Rolf's location. But their silence was to be broken by Edd who began to cough violently. He hunched over and continued hacking.

"Double D, are you okay?" Nazz asked.

"Yeah, I'm fine." Edd lied, hiding his hand from view.

"Okay, if you say so."

* * *

Edd continued to move forward and his eyes slowly glanced back to his hand. While he was coughing he spat up blood and that was enough to make his being fill with fear. Internal bleeding was his first thought, but he dismissed it because he wasn't having any problems earlier. The second thought he had was being infected, but he wasn't bitten by anything. He was brought out of his thoughts when Kevin spoke up.

"I think this is the room here, Double D." Kevin said.

Edd nodded and slowly opened the door with his **M4 **at the ready. He crept inside and lowered his guard when he saw Rolf stand up from behind an overturned desk. Rolf beckoned for them to enter the room to hide. Once all of them were inside, Nazz closed the door and shut off some of the lights.

"Where's three-haired Ed boy?" Rolf asked, looking for Eddy.

"He's dead, Rolf." Edd replied.

Rolf nodded solemnly and leaned against the desk. They sat in silence for a moment to allow silence for Garrett and Eddy. Two more friends that lost their lives in something that should not have happened. The silence was broken when the news station came back. Diana and Steve came into view on the screen.

"Rolf, turn the TV up a little." Edd requested.

Rolf picked up the remote and raised the volume so everyone could hear before setting the remote down.

**"Welcome back to Channel Five News, I'm Steve Johnson."** Steve greeted.

**"And I'm Diana Janes."** Diana spoke.

Both of them looked disheveled and sleep deprived. They must have been awake these past two days.

**"This is going to be our final broadcast here at the studio. Zombies have broken in and it's only a matter of time before they reach us. We are currently reporting the last bit of information to anyone still trapped in the city so they can take the correct action."** Steve said.

**"If anyone out there in the city is still alive, please listen to this bit of information we received from the President of the United States."** Diana said, rubbing her eyes.

The screen cut to Washington D.C. as President Henderson appeared in front of the camera to address his country. He stood in front of the podium and looked at the camera with tired eyes. The man looked like he hadn't slept in days, but one could see the fire of determination in his eyes.

**"As you are all aware, Raccoon City, Nebraska has currently been labeled a disaster zone. The city has been infected with an unknown virus that turns anyone that has been bitten into a zombie. I have ordered the National Guard to block the exits leading out of the city's vicinity to check any survivors for bites to stop the spread of the virus once and for all. But I will not leave Raccoon City to rot. I have given orders to General Garrison of the U.S. Army to send in the Rangers to Raccoon City to evacuate anyone that is still alive. If anyone is still alive, I suggest you find your way to high ground and find something to signal your position."** President Henderson began.

He took a deep breath before looking back at the camera to deliver the final portion of his speech.

**"The Rangers should be there by dawn tomorrow to help anyone who needs to be evacuated. But there is one thing you all need to know before I address you again later. Raccoon City survivors must be ready to go if they want a ride out. I have talked with my administration and we believe the best course of action of stopping the spread of the virus is to sterilize Raccoon City. I have given the Rangers a time span of twenty-four hours to do their job of getting you all out of there. I just hope I can save as many of you as I can."**

With that, President Henderson turned on his heel and disappeared from view. The camera came back to Diana and Steve who looked crestfallen at the news. Diana sobbed as she looked down at her desk. Steve wasn't doing much better as his voice began to crack.

**"Ladies and Gentlemen. I would like to take this time to thank you all for letting me deliver your news for the past ten years. And I hope you all survive this terrible ordeal."** Steve choked.

The studios camera went dead and the screen was replaced with a red screen and a nuclear symbol. A small clock appeared under the symbol starting with 26:34:22. There was very little time left. Edd looked around at his friends who looked horrified with the realization. If they didn't find the remaining **S.T.A.R.S** members in a couple hours and get out of the city they would be killed.

"Sterilize?" Kevin asked.

"So we have to get out of here in that time frame, or we get nuked by our own government?" Colin asked, looking at Edd.

"That's right. We need to go, now!" Edd replied.

Everyone started to follow Edd towards the door, but stopped when he started coughing again. This time everyone saw the blood leave his mouth. Nazz moved forward to see if Edd was okay but he held his gun up to them.

"Stay away from me. Something's wrong, I can't stop coughing up blood. I think I-," Edd began, but stopped after he felt excruciating pain in his stomach.

Edd dropped his rifle and gave a pained cry as he leaned against the door. The group inched toward him but he pulled out his **M1911.45** and pointed it at them. They stopped and watched as Edd opened the door and stumbled out into the hallway. They heard his coughing and his footsteps die as he moved down one of the halls.

"Let's wait for a moment before we follow him." Nazz said.

After one minute, they exited the room and turned on their flashlights to search for any trails of blood that Edd coughed up. Nazz found the trail leading down the left hallway and motioned for the others to follow her slowly. As the group followed the blood, they heard thuds and coughing growing nearer to them. They rounded the corner and saw Edd enter a double door. They jogged down to the door to find him stop in the center of the room and cough up more blood on the floor leaving a bigger glob than the last. Edd slowly stood up, and staggered to the other set of doors in front of him. He pushed them open and stumbled into the next hall.

Edd knew his friends were following him close behind and tried to go faster. The pain was growing so intense he was starting to see white dots fill his vision. He turned left and continued down the hall. A sharp stabbing pain shot through his stomach and made him stumble towards a wall. His eyes welled with tears as he held his arms out to guide himself across the wall.

"God, the pain… Oh my god!" Edd cried out as his legs gave way.

He fell to the floor face first and felt the room spinning. His head was pulsing and his vision began to grow dark. He tried to move his arms to push himself up but was too weak to move. He heard footsteps and heard Nazz's voice but it seemed so far away. It was at this point Edd realized he was going to lose consciousness. He tried to open his mouth to speak but he couldn't even do that. Edd was rolled to face upward and looked into Nazz's eyes. He saw them filling with unshed tears. His friends all surrounded him, but he looked at Ed to see a furious expression on his face. Obviously he was angry that God seemed to be messing with him again.

"Double D, hang in there bro. You're tougher than this!" Kevin said, resting a hand on his shoulder.

"Double D, don't you die on us. We need you!" Nazz said, shaking him a little to keep him conscious.

Edd's head began bob a little bit as he started to slip to the right. Nazz grabbed his head and looked into his eyes. She noticed his eyes were losing light and beginning to close. Edd saw Nazz's face blurring and his vision began to go dark.

"We're losing him! Double D… Double D," was all Edd heard as his body lost the battle and fell to blissful unconsciousness.

Nazz could only watch as Edd passed out from the intense pain. She hugged him to her afraid to lose him completely. She jumped when she felt Kevin place a hand on her shoulder. Nazz looked up and noticed some tears in his eyes as well.

"Rolf, you'll carry Double D. We'll provide security for you." Kevin said looking over at the farm boy.

Rolf nodded, slinging his rifle on his back before walking over to Edd. He picked him up gently from Nazz and slung him over his shoulder. Kevin nodded and got everyone back into position.

"So what do we do now?" Nazz asked.

"I think I know what's wrong with Double D. But we need to find the main laboratory first." Kevin said.

"What's wrong with him?" Colin asked.

"Well, when he and I were grouped up to search for his dad something happened. We were attacked by those weird inside out looking creatures that we saw at the police department. He ripped the head off of one of them completely and he thinks that those guys from the woods injected something in him giving him that strength. Now I'm beginning to wonder if it was some sort of virus more powerful than the original one we've seen so far."

"Well then we need to move!" Ed insisted.

Kevin nodded and took point holding his **M4 **at the ready. He flicked the safety switch from semi to burst just to be safe. They started their trek down the hall on their right only to find it completely dark. Kevin took a deep breath and turned the activated his flashlight that was attached to his rifle. No sooner had he done that, his light illuminated the hall to reveal three dogs snarling at them. The dogs charged at them ready to tear them apart. Kevin already ready to go glared and squeezed his trigger along with Ed. The dogs were launched back from the wave of bullets. While they didn't get up, they continued to twitch. Ed pulled out his **Wolfram P2K** and shot the each of the dogs between the eyes.

* * *

The group was now on full alert and ready to kill anything else that jumped at them from the shadows. As they neared the end of the hall, Kevin held up a hand for them to stop and turned off his flashlight. They all squatted down and Colin tiptoed up to Kevin.

"What is it?" Colin whispered.

"I think I heard a door open, let's wait for a second." Kevin replied.

Kevin, Colin and Ed all had their rifles ready to fire and aimed them down the hall. Footsteps met their ears and grew closer. Kevin felt his palms becoming sweaty and his heartbeat increased with each step he heard. A light came into view from the corner and voices followed it.

"I'm going to kill that son of a bitch when I see him again," whispered the first.

"I know you both want to kill him, but we need to stay focused and find Eddward and his friends," a feminine voice said.

Kevin's eyes widened and he let out a sigh of relief. He motioned for the others to stand up and get ready to move.

"Mr. Kennedy?" Kevin called.

"Who's there?" Leon replied.

"Kevin Hawkins, I'm here with the others right now."

The footsteps came in thumps as the group came towards them. The flashlight finally made its way around the corner and blinded the teens temporarily. They looked up to see Leon, Chris and Jill standing in front of them. The three officers looked fine, but they were covered in blood, whether it was from any of the creatures or another officer they were trying to help, they didn't know.

"Good to see all of you are okay," Chris nodded.

The teens all looked down or away from the cops signaling discomfort. Leon did a headcount with his finger and his face fell into a frown. Of the nine kids including Victor making ten before the helicopter crash only five of them were there along with two new kids. His eyes fell on Eddward and they widened in horror. He made a dash to his son and pulled him off of Rolf's shoulder.

"Eddward, are you okay? Wake up!" Leon yelled shaking his son.

"What happened?" Jill asked running over to them.

"He passed out from pain in his stomach. He was coughing up blood before he passed out and was yelling in agony." Nazz replied.

"Damn-it! That means the eggs have hatched." Leon cursed.

"Eggs? What are you talking about?" Carly asked.

"My kid here, he was infected with a virus called the **'Diablo's Gift'**. It happened to me before too, when I worked for the government. But back when I got injected with it, it was called the **Plagas**."

"How long do we have until Double D becomes one of them?" Kevin asked.

"How long ago did the eggs hatch?"

"About fifteen minutes ago."

"Okay, we still have time to get them out. We have to get to the main laboratory."

"Where are Victor and the others?" Jill asked since Leon didn't after noticing his son.

"They're dead," Ed replied, looking down at the ground.

"Damn-it."

Leon picked Eddward up and slung him over his shoulder. He looked around and noticed each of the teens were armed and had ammunition with them but it was running low. They needed to find an armory and restock on weapons. Chris pulled out his **M9 Beretta** and turned on the tactical flashlight.

"Where's the main lab?" Chris asked.

"It's up near the top floor, so we need to go up three levels." Kevin replied.

"Well we have to go the other way, that other staircase ends on this floor."

The group started walking back the way the teens came from but stopped when they heard the PA kick in.

**"Well done you three, it seems you found the kids. Well at least half of them, hehe."** Wesker cackled into the microphone.

"Where are you?" Ed yelled cocking his **M16A2**.

**"Ah, you again. You had quite the potty mouth if I remember correctly."**

"Where are you?"

**"Heh, angry about your friend and sister?"**

Kevin and Nazz looked at each other with worried looks before glancing at Ed. Cameras must have been watching them and now the man was taunting Ed. And from the looks of it, he was about to snap completely. Ed growled angrily and his eyes darted around the hall madly, as though he was trying to find the right way to lead him to the man.

"Where are you, you son of a bitch?" Ed roared.

"Ed, calm down. Wesker's trying to taunt you, and it is working." Leon said.

**"I'm upstairs, kid. Come and get me if you can."** Wesker taunted.

That was the final push it took for Ed as he heard the PA hang up. Ed gave an angry cry and sprinted down the hall. Jill ran after Ed to try and stop him.

"Ed, Jill, no!" Leon yelled out, but it was too late.

"How did his sister and his friend die?" Chris asked.

"His sister was crushed by this giant ogre looking things. And Eddy was killed by some of these weird cultist looking guys." Nazz replied.

"Wait, did you just say cultist looking guys?" Leon asked, fearing what he might learn.

"Yeah, why?"

"Did any of you happen to find some intel around here?"

"Eddy found a journal after he broke out of the cell he was held in earlier today. And I think he gave it to Double D." Kevin informed.

Leon turned his head and noticed a square lump inside Edd's pocket and pulled it out. He flipped through the journal with some difficulty and finally came to the page that Eddy had told them about earlier. As Leon read it, he turned pale and swore loudly.

"Shit!" Leon yelled.

"Leon, we're running out of time. We need to get that crap out of Edd's stomach before it's too late. And we need to catch up with Ed and Jill." Chris said.

"You're right, but you should read this when you get the chance."

"Okay, let's move. But first, we need to split up to do this. We need a couple to go after Ed and Jill, and we'll need the rest you to come with us."

"Rolf and I will go after Jill and Ed. We'll contact you guys when we catch up with them." Kevin spoke up.

"Okay, and if you come across an armory of any kind, notify us. We're running low on ammo." Chris replied.

Rolf and Kevin nodded before moving down the hallway. Kevin stopped and turned around to speak again.

"Nazz, tell them about _that_ because we're running out of time!" Kevin hollered.

Nazz nodded and watched as Kevin hurried after Rolf and out of sight. Chris and Leon turned to look at Nazz with some confusion as to what Kevin was talking about.

"What is he talking about?" Chris asked.

"We need to get out of here within twenty-four hours or else the city will be sterilized with a nuclear bomb." Nazz said.

"When did you hear this?" Leon asked.

"We heard it after finding Rolf in a lounge nearby. The timer said we had around twenty-six hours to get out, but now we probably have just a little over twenty-five hours."

"Okay, then we need to move now!"

Chris covered Leon's right side, Colin took point, Nazz took Leon's left side and Carly covered the rear. The group began to move forward as fast as possible. Time was running out.

* * *

**Well, I hope you liked the chapter. My apologies for this being late, but real life comes first. I'm not sure when I'll be able to update again, but I'll do it whenever I get the chance. Now for the timeline of this story, it's completely AU, so from the way I've done this the story has gone in reverse. Leon started as a cop when he married Claire and Edd was born. He joined the Secret Service when he helped the government take down a group of terrorists while he was with the RPD. That's when we go into the Resident Evil 4 events when he goes to find President Graham's daughter, Ashley when he got infected with the Plagas virus by Osmond Sadler. When he returned back to the states, he resigned from the Secret Service because he wanted to raise keep his family instead of his job, so he went back to Raccoon City and this leads up the the Raccoon City outbreak. My apologies again since I wasn't clear on the timeline when the story started, and I'll be sure to state it when I go back to edit the story when it's completed.**

**Character Status:**

**Eddward Kennedy: Fine (slowly succumbing to the Diablo's Gift)**

**Ed Hartsock- Fine**

**Eddy Jackson- K.I.A**

**Nazz McCreary- Fine**

**Kevin Hawkins- Fine**

**Rolf Paulsen-Fine**

**Jimmy Rosselle-K.I.A**

**Jonny Garnett- K.I.A**

**Parker Polonsky-K.I.A**

**Colin (Red) Marsh-Fine**

**Carly Larson-Fine**

**Garrett Sanderson-K.I.A**

**Victor Meyer-K.I.A**

**Jill Valentine-Fine**

**Leon Kennedy-Fine**

**Chris Redfield-Fine**

**Rebecca Chambers-K.I.A**


	13. The Encounter

**Hey guys, CaptainPrice here with an update for 'Resident Edville'. I managed to get some time in between work and pumped this chapter out in a day! Sadly I'm afraid this may be the last update for the story until May since school for April is going to make me it's personal bitch again, I'm going to be cranking out a lot of papers. All of them 5-10 pages each and all are worth a good portion of my grade soooo yeah. In my absence PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE review guys, I'd appreciate it. Now without any further delay, let's get to the chapter! Remember to read and review as always!**

**Bold-Guns/Radios/Televison Broadcasts/Companies**

**Italics-Thoughts/Letters/Flashbacks**

**Chapter Summary- Ed has ran off into the factory in search of Wesker to get revenge. While this is going on, Ed slowly loses his sanity. He and Jill team up with Rolf and Kevin to search the top floor of the factory which holds a few surprises. Ed finally meets Wesker face to face which starts the long awaited fight. But can Ed take Wesker on with the way he is now? **

* * *

Ed Hartsock was currently sprinting up the stairs with speed even greater than his time when he played as a wide receiver during football. He heard Jill's voice behind him before he took off but he was in too much rage to focus on anyone or anything for that matter. The man that had killed Eddy and his sister was upstairs, so that's where he was going. He reached the top of the stairs and kicked open the doors. The noise echoed around the empty hall which was completely dark. Ed flipped the switch to his tactical flashlight and continued down the dark corridor.

He kept his senses sharp since he had the feeling he was not alone in the halls. If anything, there were probably more of those cultists or dogs lurking around the corner just waiting to jump him. Ed bumped into a cart and fell to the floor, dropping his **M16**. He growled in pain as he felt fresh blood trickle down his leg. Picking up his **M16** he noticed he had a scalpel stuck in his calve. His hand twitched as he gripped the sharp knife and pulled. He winced as the scalpel slowly made its way out. After one last pull, the scalpel fell to the floor with a clatter. Ed stood up gingerly and held his **M16** at the ready.

There was a clash as something fell to his right. Ed immediately turned his rifle towards the direction of the sound and had his finger on the trigger. His eyes widened in horror at the sight before him. A cold sweat formed on his body and he fell short of breath. The beam of his flashlight landed on someone and that someone was Eddy. Ed shook his head disbelievingly and turned around. He rubbed his eyes and took a deep breath.

"No, no, no. I'm going crazy, Eddy's gone." Ed muttered.

He peeked over his shoulder expecting to see Eddy no longer there. But Eddy still remained. A blank look replaced the usual cocky expression on his face. Ed barred his teeth and glared at Eddy. Eddy just looked at him and didn't say anything.

"What the hell are you doing up here, Eddy?" Ed yelled.

Eddy didn't respond.

"What the- What the hell are you…"

Eddy took a step forward towards him.

"No! No!"

Eddy continued to move slowly towards Ed one step at a time. Ed cocked his **M16** and pointed it at Eddy. Tears formed in his eyes as his finger rested on the trigger.

"Eddy, if you're real you better tell me right now!" Ed hollered.

Eddy continued to remain silent and moved towards him. Ed, not taking any chances, flicked the switch to semi and began pulling the trigger on his rifle. One by one the bullets hit Eddy and blood spilled to the floor. Ed began to move back but tripped again over the same cart from earlier. He gave a loud cry and pulled out his **P99** and began to fire the remaining clip inside of it. He opened his eyes only to see Eddy had vanished. Ed began to shake in shock and jumped when a bright light struck his eyes.

* * *

Jill had entered the hallway where she knew Ed entered and turned on her flashlight. She walked slowly down the passage with her **M9** ready to fire. She silently prayed he wasn't jumped by any of the creatures that were probably hiding nearby. And that's when she heard Ed's voice coming from down the hall.

"What the hell are you doing up here, Eddy?" Ed yelled.

_"What? Didn't Wesker say Eddy was killed?"_ Jill thought to herself.

"Eddy, if you're real you better tell me right now!"

Jill's anxiety for Ed's safety and mentality skyrocketed when she heard him say that. While she was sure Eddy was dead, she decided not to take any chances. She sprinted down the hall just as she heard Ed's **M16** open fire. Jill rounded the corner and heard Ed give an angry cry and she pointed her flashlight down the hall. Her eyes saw flashes from the floor and she looked down to see Ed dry firing at a wall. Jill frowned and began to move towards the shocked teenager. Ed turned and flinched as he looked directly at her flashlight.

"Ed, are you okay?" Jill asked kneeling down by him.

Ed opened his mouth to speak but no words came out. Jill noticed he was still shaking with shock and it felt like a knife to her heart. Jill set her gun on the ground and hugged Ed to her bosom. It was there that she heard him sob as he hugged back. Jill felt tears soak into her shirt and just hugged Ed tighter to her.

"Shh, it's okay, Ed. It's okay, I'm here." Jill whispered.

"I saw Eddy, Jill. I saw him and I shot him again and again!" Ed sobbed.

"Ed, listen to me. You need to calm down and get a grip. You didn't kill Eddy, he was never here."

"He was, Jill! He was right in front of me and he came at me."

"Ed, please, just listen to me. What you saw was all in your head. You were dry firing at a wall. Take a look and see."

Ed sniffed and turned around to face the direction where Eddy was standing. He picked up his flashlight and pointed it down the hall. Jill was right. Eddy's body was nowhere to be seen. There was no blood on the floor. All that he saw was a wall riddled with bullets and empty shells that littered the floor. He lowered his head and as more tears fell from his eyes. Jill hugged him to her again.

"But, it was so real." Ed whispered.

Jill nodded and rubbed his back in comfort. The red headed teen's sobs slowly quieted and his body stopped shaking. Jill looked down and smiled to see that Ed had calmed down. She brushed his matted hair out of his face and gave a comforting smile. Ed's face turned scarlet as Jill smiled at him and he turned away. Their little moment was interrupted when they heard two more pairs of footsteps coming closer. Jill picked up her **M9** and aimed it down the hall. Ed quickly reloaded his rifle and noticed he only had two clips of ammo left for it. His **P99** on the other hand still had ten clips left. He decided to save his ammo for his **M16** and pulled out his **P99**.

"Rolf, how are you doing on ammo? I only have about three clips for both my guns." Said Kevin.

"Rolf is in the same boat." Rolf replied.

"Shit. Okay, we need to find an armory and fast."

The two of them rounded the corner and saw Ed and Jill standing there pointing their guns at them. They lowered them as Rolf and Kevin hurried over to him. The two of them looked exhausted from the running they did to try and find them.

"Ed, we can't have you taking off like that. You're no good to us dead, okay?" Kevin said.

"Yeah, I got you." Ed replied.

The four of them looked around the hall and found that there were two ways they could go. One hall led right, the other led left. Kevin put a hand to his chin and began to ponder the next move.

"I think we should split up here. Two of us can go left and the other two can go right." Kevin said.

"Okay. I'll take Ed and we'll go left. You and Rolf can go right. We'll keep in touch with the radios if we need backup or other notifications," Jill said looking at the three.

"Sounds good."

"We'll see you guys later. Watch yourselves."

* * *

Kevin and Rolf nodded as Jill finished giving the order. The two of them held up their rifles and went do the hall. They turned the corner and vanished from sight. Ed and Jill stood there for a moment and looked at each other.

"We should probably get moving. We're running out of time." Ed said.

Jill nodded and turned on her heel to follow Ed. The two of them continued their trek down the foyer, ready to shoot anything that came at them. Surprisingly, they had not bumped into anything yet, and that alone scared Jill greatly. There was no way they could have killed all of the creatures, the facility itself was too damn big. Jill was broken out of her thoughts when she accidently bumped into Ed. She was about to ask him what was wrong but noticed he was staring at the double doors in front of them.

"Stack up." Ed whispered.

Ed ran up to the door and Jill got directly behind him. He put his hand on the doorknob and held his **P99** at the ready. Ed pushed the door open and entered the room, Jill following close behind. The room they had entered was a large conference room with a large window with a magnificent view. It was at this point they both realized they weren't the only ones in the room. Ed noticed a tall man standing at the window. He was wearing a long black trench coat, his blonde hair was slicked back with gel, and he was wearing tinted sunglasses. The man turned around and a smirk spread across his face.

"Wesker!" Jill sneered.

"Ah, Jill, come to take me on with just one other? That's not how I trained you for these situations." Wesker replied.

"Save it, Wesker! Besides, we have two others up here with us for back up and they can come as soon as I call them."

"You mean those two?"

Jill turned to the monitor Wesker was pointing at behind them. Jill's and Ed's faces became horrified as they saw Kevin and Rolf being attacked by a horde of dogs. One dog lunged at Rolf and began to bite him. Kevin shot the dog, only to have to duck after one leapt at him. Rolf was holding his shoulder that was bleeding severely. Kevin fired the remainder of his clip into the last dog and killed it.

"Hmm, interesting. I didn't think they'd pull that one off. I guess I was wrong." Wesker said with some surprise.

"You just managed to give another kid a death sentence! He's going to die now because of what you've done, Wesker!" Jill yelled.

"It's called survival of the fittest, Jill. He was weak, and now that's going to result in a slow and painful death."

Ed's finger was slowly moving towards the trigger of his **P99**. Wesker turned and looked at Ed. His smirk turned into a vile grin.

"I'm here boy. You ready to kill me?" Wesker taunted.

"That's why I'm here, you son of a bitch!" Ed spat.

Ed had pulled out a **flashbang grenade** and threw it at Wesker. The grenade exploded and Ed fired two shots. That's when Ed and Jill saw something that shocked them. Wesker literally moved so fast he left an after image. He dodged the two bullets with ease and appeared next to Ed. Ed had no time to block Wesker's right hook and was sent staggering as the punch crashed into his cheek. He was then punched in the gut with such force he hacked up blood. Wesker grabbed him and threw him across the room. Ed rolled across the floor and hit the table.

Jill taking the chance fired two shots. Once again Wesker vanished and appeared a foot away from where he was. Jill fired again and again. And each time Wesker would vanish and grow closer to her. Finally Jill was grabbed by the neck and lifted into the air. As she struggled for breath she noticed Ed leap at Wesker with a punch. Wesker sensed Ed coming and let go of Jill to parry the punch. Ed kicked at him, but that resulted with Wesker grabbing his leg and throwing him across the room again. Wesker turned back to Jill only to do a back flip as Jill fired three more bullets at him. There was a click as Jill's gun had run out of bullets. Wesker took the chance and vanished. He appeared before Jill and thrust his palm into her stomach. Jill's eyes widened in pain and she hacked out blood in surprise.

The push from Wesker was so strong it sent her airborne and into a cabinet. The cabinet collapsed from the sheer impact as Jill hit it. Jill groaned in pain as she struggled to get up. As Wesker moved toward Jill, he was intercepted by Ed who swung at him with his knife. Wesker leaned back to avoid the slash, but it wasn't fast enough. A slash appeared across his cheek as blood began to run down it. Wesker's eyes briefly glowed a reddish orange behind his sunglasses. Ed noticed this and hesitated in fear. This proved fatal as Wesker grabbed Ed by the neck and began to crush his windpipe. He hoisted Ed in the air and slammed him down on the conference table. Ed's impact made a body outline on the table and began to make a trail as Wesker dragged him across the table.

When Wesker reached the end of the table he sent Ed soaring across the room. Ed hit the stone floor and felt a crack in his ribs. He struggled to sit up as Wesker walked over to him. Wesker pressed his knee down on Ed's chest and began to throw punch after punch across Ed's face. Blood began to splatter on the floor as Ed was slowly being pummeled to death. Across the room, Jill had reloaded her gun and aimed at the back of Wesker's head. Jill took the shot and fired. Wesker turned at the last second and the bullet struck him directly in the head where Eddy had shot him earlier. Wesker clutched his head in pain, and didn't notice Ed stand up.

Just as Wesker lowered his hands, Ed had tackled him and stabbed his knife directly into Wesker's stomach. Wesker gave a cry of pain as he stumbled to the window and crashed into it. The window shattered and Wesker kneeled at the base of it. He pulled the knife out and glared at Ed and Jill as they pointed their guns at him. He smirked and pulled out a detonator. Just as Wesker jumped out the window, he pointed at the ceiling. They looked up and saw multiple packs of C4 and a timer for set for five seconds.

"Run!" Ed yelled.

Jill bolted for the door and exited the room. She turned to see where Ed went and saw him just three feet away from the door. There was a loud boom that shook echoed around the whole factory. Jill was blasted back from the door as the C4 detonated. She watched with horror as the explosion consumed Ed whole. Smoke and flames filled the area which set off the sprinklers.

* * *

"Ed!" Jill screamed.

Jill stood up and limped into the inferno looking for Ed. She found him lying face down on the floor unmoving. She grabbed him and with great difficulty dragged him out of the room. Just as she pulled Ed out of the room, Kevin and Rolf appeared with two duffel bags of ammunition. The three of them realized Ed wasn't breathing and the entire right side of his face was bloodied and covered in soot. Jill immediately began to attempt CPR to revive Ed. Finally after almost a minute, Ed gave a heave as he sucked in air. He began to cough and sputter from all the smoke that filled his lungs. Jill hugged Ed again and tears fell down his cheeks from hers. Ed raised his hand and gently touched the side of Jill's face.

"Jill, are you okay?" Ed asked.

"Idiot, you were the one that got hurt and you're asking me if I'm okay?" Jill asked.

"I just wanted to know if you were."

Jill smiled, tears still falling down her face. She pressed her lips to his earning a blush from Ed.

"I'm fine, Ed. I'm okay." Jill replied.

Kevin and Rolf, who was growing pale by the minute, were grinning down at their friend.

"You feeling alright dude? That explosion should've killed you," Kevin stated, squatting down by him.

"I'm fine, but we should get back to the others." Ed replied.

"You're right, and it's a good thing we found an armory while we were up here."

Ed's eyes widened when he finally realized that he dropped his **P99** and **M16** in the room when he was fighting Wesker with Jill. He ran a hand through his hair and looked down at the ground.

"What's wrong, Ed?" Jill asked.

"I dropped my guns when we were fighting Wesker. So now I don't have any weapons." Ed replied.

"Well you're in luck, Ed-boy! Rolf grabbed some weapons while in the armory!"

Ed opened the duffel bag that was at Kevin's feet. Inside he found an **FN SCAR** and an **M9**. Ed picked up the clips for both guns along with the tactical flashlight and ACOG sight. After putting everything together, Ed was ready to move.

"Okay, let's go back downstairs. I don't think they should be too far." Jill said.

Ed led the group down the hall, his new rifle ready to go. As they rounded the corner, Ed saw three zombies moving towards them.

"Hold on. I want to try this gun out." Ed said.

He raised the **SCAR** and fired one shot at each zombie. Each zombie hit the floor with parts of their skull missing. Ed blinked then grinned at his rifle.

"I love this thing!" Ed said with a grin.

"No kidding, that thing has some serious power." Kevin agreed.

"Kevin, Ed-boy, can we get moving? I'm growing weak." Rolf said.

The three of them looked at Rolf and began to grow uneasy. Rolf's eyes were becoming bloodshot, he was very pale, and he was sweating badly. Jill turned to Kevin and Ed with a frown. Both of them knew Rolf was either going to have to be killed as soon as they rejoined the others or they would have to isolate him. Either way, it was another friend lost to this nightmare that showed no signs of ending.

"Yeah, let's go. Just hang in there, Rolf. We'll get you back up and going in no time!" Kevin assured with a grin.

"I hope so, Kevin. I hope so." Rolf replied.

* * *

**Well guys, that's the chapter and I hope you enjoyed it. Just keep what I said in mind at the top with the author's note. Other than that, I wish you guys a good easter if I don't update by then. And as always REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW! See you next time- CaptainPrice**

**Character Status:**

**Eddward Kennedy: Fine (succumbing to Diablo's Gift)**

**Ed Hartsock: Caution (Bordering Danger after fight with Wesker)**

**Nazz McCreary: Fine**

**Kevin Hawkins: Fine**

**Carly Larson: Fine**

**Colin (Red) Marsh: Fine**

**Rolf Paulsen: Danger (Turning into a zombie)**

**Leon Kennedy: Fine**

**Chris Redfied: Fine**

**Jill Valentine: Fine**

**Jimmy Rosselle: Dead**

**Victor Meyer: Dead**

**Rebecca Chambers: Dead**

**Sarah Hartsock: Dead**

**Jonny Garnett: Dead**

**Parker Polonsky: Dead**

**Eddy Jackson: Dead**

**Garrett Sanderson: Dead**


	14. You Can't Save Everyone

**Hey guys, CaptainPrice here with another update for 'Resident Edville'. I know this is a month late than I originally planned to release but some stuff went down that kept me distracted and lazy to finish the chapter. Anyway, the story itself is a little over halfway or maybe 3/4s of the way done. I may wrap this story up around 20-25 chapters. Anyway, I've babble enough so read and review as always.**

**Summary: The Rangers arrive in Raccoon city to evacuate the stranded citizens that remain in the city. A small squad evacuates a group of people and we reunite with an old face who has a revelation. Meanwhile in the factory, as one problem is solved another takes its place.**

**Bold-Guns/Radio/TV/Companies/**

**Italics-Thoughts/Letters/Flashbacks**

**Bold Italics-Received Radio Message**

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own Ed, Edd n Eddy or Resident Evil. I DO own the OCs, the story, and the idea of the story itself!**

* * *

Hundreds of helicopters were soaring above the interstate leading towards Raccoon City. The city was drawing closer and the men in each helicopter began to grow anxious of what they were going to find. From the briefing they received, it seemed farfetched. But after seeing actual footage, they knew it wasn't a joke. One soldier, a tall man in his mid-twenties was looking out the side of the helicopter watching the city drawing nearer. He flipped down his night vision goggles and gave them one final test before turning them off. His fingers tapped the buttstock of his **M4** as he waited.

"Overlord this is Dagger-One, we're nearing Raccoon City, ETA three minutes," The pilot said into his radio.

_**"Copy that, Dagger-One. Drop off the team and await further instruction,"**_ replied Overlord.

"Sergeant Stone! We're almost to the LZ, ETA three minutes!" The pilot called to the soldier in the door.

Stone nodded and stood up. He turned and began giving quick inspections for his men.

"All right, ladies. We'll be at our LZ shortly, ETA three minutes. I'll be your stewardess this evening. Our special tonight is a helping of five-five six with all you can eat zombies!" Stone said, patting some of his men on the shoulder.

"Hooah!" they chorused.

"Hernandez, you ready?"

"Oh yeah, baby. Let's do this!" Hernandez replied with vigor.

**"Thirty seconds!"** The pilot called over the radio.

The men stood up and got ready to leave the chopper. The chopper was slowly lowering to the top of the skyscraper and finally landed. The ramp lowered and Stone moved his men off the chopper and into a security formation.

**"Overlord, Hunter One-Two is on the objective."** The pilot said.

**"**_**Roger that, Dagger-One. Search the tops of nearby skyscrapers for civilians. Make sure the medics check them for bites before letting them on board.**_**" **Overlord replied.

**"Roger that."**

* * *

The Chinook closed its ramp and lifted into the air before heading east into the city to search for survivors. Stone hurried over to the door that led into the building and had his men stack up. He motioned for Private Cook to kick the door open. Cook gave a nod and kicked the door open, following Stone, Hernandez, Harrison, and Carlson inside.

"Squad, switch to night vision. Harrison, take point." Stone whispered.

Harrison moved up front with his **870** **CS** ready to fire. The squad crept down the stairs to the first landing and stacked up outside the door. Stone nodded at Harrison to open the door. Harrison slowly pulled the door open and let Cook and Carlson check the hall for safety

"Clear left." Cook whispered.

"Clear right." Carlson confirmed.

Harrison retook point after everyone entered the hall. The squad started moving down the hall, each of them keeping perfectly silent and closely watching for movement. Harrison hugged the right wall and stopped the squad.

"Sarge, we got a cubicle area ahead." Harrison whispered.

"How many rows?" Stone replied.

"Five."

"Okay, everybody, fan out. Take an aisle and move down it. Look inside each cubicle before continuing and check your six. The last thing I need is for one of you guys to have your asses jumped from behind."

Stone moved up to the first aisle followed by Cook, Carlson, Harrison and finally, Hernandez. Stone peered around the first cubicle and found it empty. His finger slowly moved to the trigger of his rifle before he crept to the next one. He looked in the next one and found one zombie feeding on a dead woman. Stone's face scrunched up in disgust before he pulled out his suppressed **M9**.

Hernandez was halfway down his aisle before he heard a soft clap. He recognized it as Stone's pistol and continued. His heartbeat was increasing a little with each step. He continued his task and finally reached the end of his row. After checking behind him again to search for any trailing zombies or other creatures he put his back to the wall and waited for the others to finish their search.

**"Have you guys found anything yet?"** Hernandez asked

**"**_**If you mean dead guys, then yeah.**_**"** Carlson replied.

Carlson appeared from his aisle and took a defensive position behind a copier. Harrison and Cook came next and squatted by the wall. Stone finally appeared after tucking his **M9** back in his holster. He motioned for his men to regroup on him to continue clearing the floor. The five of them started down the next hall and came to a double door.

"Harrison, you're up." Stone whispered.

Harrison nodded and slowly opened the door. He glanced around the conference room and saw movement. Turning back to his squad he pointed at his eyes then at the room. Everyone nodded and raised their weapons, ready to engage the threat. Harrison crept into the room with Hernandez following close behind.

"Is anyone in here?" Stone said aloud.

"Who's there?" A woman asked.

"I'm Sergeant Stone with the U.S. Army Rangers, my squad and I are here to help any survivors."

The woman stood up with five other people. They started to move towards them but stopped when Carlson had his M249 visible to show that he was ready to stop them if need be. The civilians looked frightened at the sudden action.

"Before we take you anywhere, we need to be sure if any of you have been bitten." Carlson said.

"We're all clean. We've been following the instructions from the EAS that was sent out two days ago. We're the only ones that are still alive in the building." A man replied.

Stone turned on his flashlight to observe the group better to search for bite marks. After finding none on any of them, he nodded and turned off his flashlight. He put his finger to his radio to contact command.

**"Overlord, this is Hunter One-Two. We have the last remaining civilians in our building with us. We're ready for extraction."** Stone said.

**"**_**Roger that, One-Two. Extraction is on the way, ETA five minutes.**_**"** Overlord replied.

"All right, squad, take defensive positions around the civilians. Double-time, the sooner we get them out the faster we can help others."

Harrison took point and set the pace for the group to get towards the stairwell. His eyes caught a sign of movement and two massive dogs came charging at him. Ready to go, Harrison raised his **870** and fired. The first slug took the first dog's head clean off. He pumped quickly and fired taking out the second dog.

"We've got company, Sarge," Hernandez said, raising his **M249**.

"Alright guys, the only way to stop them is to remove the brain." Stone said.

"Remove the brain?" The woman asked, slightly confused.

Stone turned to the woman and gave a small smirk.

"Shoot them in the head," he replied, cocking his **M4**.

"Up for a kill count game?" Cook asked.

"Count me in," Carlson said with a grin.

"Well, I'm winning so far." Harrison replied.

Hernandez raised his rifle and started firing at some heads he could make out over the cubicles. Harrison continued to lead the squad around the cubicles to avoid the zombies. Stone fired two shots and took down a zombie that was a couple feet away from him. However, he didn't notice the zombie hiding behind him in the cubicle. Stone was tackled to the floor and he dropped his M9. The zombie opened its mouth and went in to bite his throat. Fortunately for Stone, he had mobility with his arms so he was able to fight back. He pushed the zombie up off of him and held its throat. He pulled out his knife and drove it directly into its stomach. The zombie just became more angered and began to overpower him.

"Fuck!" Stone swore.

"Hang on, Sarge!" Harrison called, quickly reloading his **870**.

There was a crack and Stone felt blood splash on his face. He spat out the blood that landed on his mouth and pushed the dead zombie off him. He looked over to his left and saw the woman holding his **M9**. He gave her a nod and stood up.

"Thanks for that, miss…" Stone said, waiting for her to say her name.

"Kennedy. Claire Kennedy." The woman replied.

"Well, thanks for that. That was a nice shot."

"No problem, I'll help out if you let me."

Stone nodded and handed Claire the ammo for his **M9**. Harrison and Cook continued firing at the endless amount of zombies that were coming through the stairway. Realizing there was no time to waste, Stone began looking for Hernandez. He found him reloading his **M4** in a nearby cubicle.

"Hernandez, we gotta' move! Use the **M203** on the door!" Stone barked.

"But that'll damage the stairs, Sarge!" Hernandez replied.

"Just do it! It's better than dying to these things!"

Hernandez nodded and held his **M4** ready to fire the **M203** from the underbarrel. He took aim and fired. The grenade whooshed through the air and made contact with a zombie entering through the door. There was a loud boom as the door exploded, leaving a giant gaping hole in the wall. Flames triggered the sprinklers and water poured over the group. The flames in the stairway were still burning strong and blocked off the stairs leading downward.

"Move, move!" Cook yelled as he hurried over to the wall.

Just as he was about to climb up the stairs, he almost fell down the hole in the stairs. Carlson just grabbed a hold of his collar and pulled him back, preventing his nasty fall.

"I owe you one." Cook said.

"Damn straight, that's the third time I've saved your ass in the past three years." Carlson replied.

_**"Hunter One-Two we're almost at the LZ, ETA one minute. We're running on fumes, so we can't afford to stay long!"**_ The pilot said through the radio.

"Copy that Dagger-One, we're heading up the stairs now." Stone replied.

"Pick up the pace, let's go!" Harrison said hurrying up the stairs.

The group hurried up the stairs and reached the top of the building. They turned and faced the door with their weapons ready to fire. Stone could hear the zombies and barking dogs coming up the stairs and grit his teeth. He could hear the helicopter nearing the rooftop and prayed they could take off immediately. Zombies appeared in the door and Stone quickly shot one in the head. The horde came through the door to be met with a rain of bullets from the Rangers.

The helicopter slowly lowered to the roof and lowered the ramp. Cook ushered the civilians on board the helicopter and took his position again. Carlson hurried to the ramp and entered the helicopter. Once he was sitting on the seat at the ramps entrance, he took aim and got ready to suppress the zombies.

"Sarge, I'm in position, hurry up and get on!" Carlson yelled.

"Roger that, Cook, Harrison, get on! Hernandez you follow after they're onboard!"

Cook and Harrison fired off a couple more shots as they got up from their position to board the chopper. Hernandez stood up and patted Stone on the shoulder to let him know he was the last man. Stone had pulled the pin on one of his grenades and threw it into the horde. He fired a couple more times and boarded the chopper.

"All right, we're all aboard. Go!" Stone yelled to the pilot.

**"Copy that. Overlord, this is Dagger-One, we got the civilians and Stone's squad. We're returning to base to refit and refuel**." The pilot said into his radio.

_**"Copy that, Dagger-One. Overlord out."**_ The man replied.

* * *

The helicopter lifted off the roof just as Stone's grenade exploded, obliterating the rest of the zombies. Stone gave a sigh and sat down next to Claire. She handed him his **M9** and he took it back.

"Thanks for getting us out," Claire said leaning back.

"No problem, it's our job." Stone replied.

Stone excused himself for a moment as he got up to check his men. After doing an equipment and bite check, he sat back down. He cracked his neck and rested his head against the wall.

"I hope my son and my husband are okay." Claire muttered.

"Excuse me?" Stone asked.

"My son and my husband. I haven't seen them for two days and I was wondering if they were okay."

"Have you tried calling them or anything?"

"Yeah, but the cell phones are out of service."

"What are their names?"

Claire pulled out a worn photo of herself, a man and a high school student. The three of them were smiling and waving at the camera. It was Eddward's birthday that day and they ended up going to Buffalo Wild Wings. She handed Stone the picture and he took it. He looked at the photo and smiled a little bit at seeing it. The photo reminded him of his wife and his young son. Just as he was about to hand the photo back, he managed to get a better look at the man. His eyes widened for a sec and he turned to Claire.

"Your husband wouldn't happen to be Leon Kennedy? The cop who helped the CIA with the terrorist threat here all those years ago?" Stone asked.

"The very same. Why?" Claire replied.

"I met him once. It was back when he was returning home with President Graham's daughter. He's a good man."

"Yes he is."

"And the kid in the photo is your son, huh?"

"Yeah, that's our son. God, he grew up fast. And now I am beginning to wonder if I'll ever see him again."

"I'm sure you will."

"I wish I could turn back time and do things over again. If there was one thing I could do, it would be to be there for him."

"Judging from the way you're saying that, I'm going to guess that you both weren't home that much to spend time with him?"

"You're right. Leon and I were so busy and we never really got to spend much time with him since he was five. And now he'll be going off to college next year."

"Don't worry, when you get out of this mess you'll have all the time in the world to spend with him before he leaves. If I were you, I'd try to make the best of it. Even if you weren't there for him, I'm positive you did what you could."

Claire nodded dully and lowered her head. She ran a hand through her hair and felt tears building in her eyes. She buried her face in her hands and let sobs escape her lips as she thought of her son. Stone frowned and rested a hand on her shoulder giving it a pat.

"It's going to be alright, Claire." Stone soothed.

The chopper slowed down and began to lower to the ground. Stone looked out the window and noticed that they were back at the temporary base. Standing up, walked to the ramp of the chopper.

* * *

"Alright, get the civilians to the holding area. We're leaving in ten minutes so if you have to take a piss or make a dukie, hurry up. Resupply on what you need and top off your water canteens." Stone ordered.

He exited the chopper with his men and the civilians following him. Stone decided to escort the civilians to the tents they were to stay at for the next couple of hours until the convoy arrived. Stone looked at the civilian as they sat at some cots and pulled out a pen and paper.

"Before you get comfy, I need you to list your names here and remaining family members. That way we'll be able to keep track of everyone." Stone said.

After the list made its way around the group, Stone took the list back and got ready to leave. Just as he was about to exit the tent, he turned to Claire.

"If I find your husband or your kid, I'll let you know." Stone said.

"Thank you," Claire replied trying to smile.

Stone nodded and left the tent. He hustled to the tent next door and bumped into his commanding officer.

"Lieutenant Woods, I have a list of civilians and their family members here from the group my squad retrieved," Stone said, holding out the piece of paper.

Woods nodded and took the paper. He pocketed it and looked back at Stone.

"So where's the rest of your group at the moment, Sergeant?" Woods asked.

"I have them resupplying on ammo and water, then we're going back out, sir." Stone replied.

"Excellent job, Stone. Keep them coming."

"Hooah."

Stone saluted Woods before exiting the tent to go and find his squad. He found them packing some magazines for their guns and grinned. He picked up a couple magazines for his **M4** and **M9** before picking up a grenade.

"Alright ladies, let's go!" Stone barked.

Stone, Carlson, Harrison, Hernandez and Cook ran back to the chopper and boarded it. Stone walked up and patted the pilot on the back.

"Take us back out," Stone said as he adjusted his helmet.

"Roger that." The pilot replied.

The chopper rose into the air and began its trip back into the city to continue with the evacuations.

* * *

Back at Umbrella Laboratories, Ed, Jill, Kevin and Rolf were working their way downstairs. Jill led the group down to the level they were on earlier before Ed took off after Wesker. They treaded down the hallway, ready to open fire on any zombies or other creatures that came at them. Once they reached the center hall, they stopped to contact Leon and Chris to try and rendezvous with them.

"Chris, Leon, come in." Jill whispered.

_**"Go ahead, Jill."**_ Leon replied.

"We've recovered Ed and we've found some ammo as well. Where are you at?"

_**"We took the stairs down at the end of the hall to the floor below. We're currently in the main lab right now. I think we found the device that can help us kill the parasite inside Eddward."**_

"That's good. We're on our way now."

_**"Jill, is anyone hurt or bitten?"**_

Jill fell silent and glanced back at Rolf who was growing worse by the minute. She bit her lip and tried to respond.

_**"I see. Who was bit?"**_ Leon asked.

"Rolf was bitten by one of those dogs and Wesker beat Ed to a bloody pulp." Jill replied.

_**"How long ago was Rolf bitten?"**_

"About ten minutes ago."

_**"Alright, hurry up and get on down here then. And Jill, you know what needs to be done."**_

Leon hung up and Jill dropped her arm. She put the communicator back on her belt and began to walk down the southern corridor. Jill took another glance at Rolf as he began to sway as he walked.

"Damn-it." Jill muttered.

They reached the stairwell and began their decent to the floor below. Ed and Kevin took point to take out any creatures they came across. Kevin glanced back at Rolf and saw him looking paler than ever and he felt his eyes well with tears.

"He's just a kid, damn-it! None of this should have happened to any of us." Kevin muttered.

They turned the corner and saw a double door at the end of the hall. Jill squinted and noticed it was the main lab the Leon was calling them from. Four cultists were standing outside the door, as if they were waiting for something. Ed motioned for each of them to take one down. He lined up his sights, took a breath and fired a round. The bullet struck the cultist in the head causing it to explode and to be replaced with the creature that killed parker. The cultists began to walk towards the group, only to be met with a barrage of bullets. Ed fired four more shots into the worm like head of the cultists and destroyed it, sending green guts all over the hall.

The doors slowly creaked open as Chris poked his head out. He saw Jill, Kevin, Ed and Rolf walking towards him. When he noticed Rolf's state, he immediately had his hand near his gun. If anything, Rolf had just a short amount of time remaining until he turned. Chris stood aside and let the group in. Nazz, Colin, Carly and Leon were standing around Edd who was currently strapped to a chair. There was a machine directly above Edd's stomach which was more than likely the thing that could kill the parasite in Edd.

"Good to see you all made it," Colin said with a small nod.

"You too." Kevin replied.

"So, is this the thing that can help Double D?" Ed asked.

"I believe it is. It looks similar to the one that helped me all those years back." Leon replied.

Leon's eyes fell on Rolf and he frowned. He could tell Rolf was not going to last much longer and sighed. He sent a brief glare at Jill for not taking care of Rolf earlier. Leon motioned for Chris to come over to him.

"What' wrong?" Chris asked.

"Jill didn't take care of Rolf like I told her. Now his friends are going to watch him die by our hand. I want you to keep an eye on Rolf while I'm helping Eddward." Leon replied.

"Wait," Kevin said as he walked over to them, "I'll do it. I'll keep an eye on Rolf."

"Are you sure you want to do this?"

"Yeah, he's one of my best friends. If anyone is to put him out of his misery, it should be me."

Leon and Chris exchanged looks before turning to Kevin. They gave him a nod in confirmation and walked back to Eddward while Kevin walked over to Rolf. Leon stood by his son's side and gripped his hand.

"You ready, sport? This is going to hurt for a minute, but you'll feel like a million bucks after it's done," Leon said as he looked at Eddward.

"Do it. Get this crap out of me, dad." Edd replied.

Leon nodded and walked over to the machine. He set it up and placed his hands on the grips to guide the machine. He found the parasites moving around in Edd's stomach and his thumbs grazed over the triggers. The machine gave a crackle an electric beam shot into Eddwards stomach. Eddward grit his teeth and began to squirm in obvious discomfort as the electricity shocked him. His knuckles cracked as he clenched his fists. Nazz took his hand in hers and squeezed it for comfort.

"Come on you little bastards, hold still." Leon muttered.

Leon pressed the triggers again and felt his lips tug upward in a grin as the parasites disintegrated. Just to be sure that all the parasites were gone he looked at the monitor as it scanned over Edd's stomach. Finding none, he deactivated the machine and walked over to his son. He released the bindings that held Edd in place and grinned as his son hugged him.

"Thanks, dad." Edd whispered.

"No problem, Eddward." Leon replied.

Edd slowly climbed out of the chair and cracked his neck. He looked around at his friends and smiled as they all looked at him with relief. Kevin walked over and clapped him on the shoulder.

"Good to have you back, Double D." Kevin said.

"Good to be back." Edd replied.

Nazz looked around when she noticed Rolf was nowhere to be found. Jill and Chris noticed Nazz's wandering gaze and went stiff. Rolf was gone and they couldn't see him in the room. He must've walked off after Kevin went to check on Edd.

"Rolf, where are you?" Nazz called.

Everyone began to look around the room to find Rolf, but there was no trace. That's when Kevin noticed a small side room with its door ajar. He cautiously walked to the door and pushed it open. The group surrounded the door when Kevin opened it. Ed turned on his flashlight and shined it into the room. They saw Rolf on all fours face the wall. He vomited up some green fluid and gave a groan. Nazz put a hand to her mouth and felt her eyes well with tears.

"Rolf, no. Not you too." Nazz whispered.

"Rolf, are you okay man? Talk to me." Kevin said.

Rolf groaned again and gingerly stood up. He turned around and the group gave a collective gasp. Rolf's eyes were glazed over and bloodshot. His skin was deathly pale and he gave groans as he moved towards them. The group moved to the other side of the room to keep away from Rolf. But Kevin had pulled out his sidearm and slowly took a step back at a time.

"Kevin, he's gone. You know what needs to be done!" Leon barked.

Kevin flinched at Leon's voice and looked back at his former friend. He raised his gun and struggled to keep it from shaking in his hands. He took a couple more steps back and felt tears fall down his face. Kevin finally managed to steady his gun and peered down the sights.

"Rolf…" Kevin began as he pulled the hammer down on his pistol.

Rolf groaned and drew nearer to Kevin.

"I'm sorry."

Bang! Everything went in slow motion for Kevin as he pulled the trigger. The flash of his gun, the crack of the shot, the whistle of the bullet, the crunch of Rolf's head exploding, and finally, the loud thump as Rolf's corpse hit the floor. The cul-de-sac kids all turned away and lowered their heads. Kevin fell to his knees and dropped his gun with a clatter on the floor. Rolf Paulsen was dead.

* * *

**Alright guys that's the chapter, hope the wait was worth it. Anyway, like I said, this story is going to be wrapped up pretty soon so I think that after it's finished I'll make one more Ed Edd n Eddy story that'll be a crossover with supernatural. I already have the plot outline for the story, but I haven't finalized it. Anyway, I'll try to update the story as soon as I can guys, in the meantime, I hope you're all enjoying your summer. See you later!-CaptainPrice**

**Character Status:**

**Eddward Kennedy: Fine (Now free of the Diablo's Gift)**

**Ed Hartsock: Caution (Bordering danger at the moment)**

**Kevin Hawkins: Fine**

**Carly Larson: Fine**

**Colin 'Red' Marsh: Fine**

**Nazz McCreary: Fine**

**Chris Redfield: Fine**

**Leon Kennedy: Fine**

**Jill Valentine: Fine**

**Jimmy Rosselle: Dead**

**Victor Meyer: Dead**

**Rebecca Chambers: Dead**

**Sarah Hartsock: Dead**

**Jonny Garnett: Dead**

**Parker Polonsky: Dead**

**Eddy Jackson: Dead**

**Garrett Sanderson: Dead**

**Rolf Paulsen: Dead**


	15. Bat Outta Hell

**Hey guys, CaptainPrice here with another update for Resident Edville. I managed to get the time in to do a chapter so here you go. This is one of longest ones I wrote for the story I think. I count 17 pages. Anyway, read and review as always and I hope you enjoy it. We're almost to the end of the story, just a couple chapters remaining before it's done and then I'm going to go back and proof it.**

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own EEnE or Resident Edville. I own the OCs, the story and the idea of the story itself.**

**Bold-Guns/Radios/Companies/TV Alerts/PA System**

**_Bold Italics-Radio responses_**

**Italics-Thoughts/Letters/Flashbacks**

* * *

Kevin vomited up the contents in his stomach as he watched the brain matter seep onto the floor from his former friend. He pounded his fist against the ground in anger and sorrow for putting his friend out of his misery. What if part of Rolf was still alive in there screaming for help? What if the last thing Rolf saw was him pulling the trigger? Not being able to hold it in anymore, he let the tears fall. Kevin heard footsteps coming over to him and felt a hand on his shoulder. He looked up at Leon and saw the sympathetic look on his face.

"You did the right thing, Kevin. I know what you're going through right now. I had to take out a couple cops that were friends of mine and it's hard." Leon said.

"He was my best friend and I just wasted him, man." Kevin replied.

"It's okay, Kevin. Just take a couple deep breaths. We need to get moving soon."

"We need to find Wesker, that son of a bitch needs to go down!" Ed barked.

"We'll find him, Ed. But we need to get out of here first. I have a bad feeling that something's coming for us." Chris replied.

Ed growled but nodded in confirmation. Looking around the room he saw some security monitors on the wall. One of them caught his eye when he saw movement on it. He narrowed his eyes and drowned out all his comrade's voices. His eyes fell on Wesker and saw he was heading for the vehicle depot. Ed's hands shook with unbridled fury as he watched his target moving towards an exit. He peered over his shoulder and noticed his friends were busy inspecting their gear before getting ready to move. Ed slowly crept toward the door and was just about to leave but Jill's voice stopped him.

"Ed, where are you going?" Jill asked.

"I can't stand idly by and watch that bastard get away. He's heading for the vehicle depot. If we catch up to him we can end this now!" Ed stated.

"Ed, you need to be patient. I know he killed your best friend and your sister, but getting yourself killed over bloodlust isn't going to help us."

Ed glared at Jill and she looked taken aback with Ed's angry gaze. She bit her lip and looked down. Ed wouldn't rest until Wesker's blood was spilled by his hand. Leon was about to speak but a ringing sensation filled their ears as their broadcasting channel was breached.

_**"It's the end of the line for the lot of you. This whole factory will be your grave in a few minutes. It was fun while it lasted, but you have caused me a lot of problems this past day."**_ Wesker said.

**"I'll tell you one thing, Wesker. When I get out of here and find you, I will kill you."** Ed replied.

_**"I'll be looking forward to it, boy. If by some miracle you can escape the factory, you can find me at the airstrip ten miles from here."**_

With that, Wesker terminated the link. Ed turned on his heel and was about to exit the lab, but he was tackled by Chris and Leon. He struggled against their grip, desperate to escape them.

"Hartsock, get a grip! I need you to focus right now. We need to work together to get out of here, okay? Now put your vengeance aside for now!" Leon ordered.

Ed's struggling died down and he eventually stopped. Chris and Leon stood up and let Ed recuperate. An alarm began to sound overhead and red lights began to flash all around them.

**"Self-destruct sequence has been activated. Please hurry to the nearest exit in your location. Self-destruction will occur in five minutes, all employees please evacuate the premises."** An automated voice called on the PA.

"Let's get the hell out of here!" Colin shouted.

"Which way is the garage? We could use some of the vehicles to escape!" Carly yelled.

"Bottom floor on the south end of the building! Let's go!" Leon barked.

* * *

The group hurried out of the lab and began to run down the left hallway. Taking the stairs at the end of the hall would take them to the garage faster. As they neared the end of the hall, something rounded the corner and faced them. Kevin and Edd went stiff as they saw what it was.

"We need to find another way to the garage this thing is too powerful to fight head on." Edd informed.

"What is that thing, Double D?" Nazz asked.

"This is that monster that Kevin and I saw earlier. Test subject J-13533, we gotta move now!"

The creature began to advance toward them and its arm began to shift into a tentacle. The creature picked up a nearby cart and threw it at them. All of them dove to the floor as the cart flew over their heads and crashed behind them. Colin fired a round from his **M203** and it hit the creature straight in the chest. The creature staggered back and gave a loud roar.

"Run! We'll take the main hall!" Chris yelled.

The group got to their feet and started running back to the main hall. Once they reached the doors to the lab they exited some Ganado **(1)** entered from the other end of the hall. The group turned left and began to dash down the hall. Kevin and Edd turned around halfway to bide the group time from the enemies. Kevin released his empty clip and began to reload but stopped when he saw Edd waving him away.

"Kevin, move back, I'll hold them off until you reload!" Edd yelled.

Kevin nodded and began to run back towards the next door frame. Inserting the new clip in his rifle he cocked it and turned down the hall. Edd began to walk back while firing at the Ganado and the huge monster.

"Double D, I've got you covered, move!" Kevin hollered.

Edd fired the remainder of his clip and began to run towards the door reloading his rifle. He ran past Kevin and to the stairwell where the rest of the group was. Kevin plucked out a grenade and pulled the pin. He rolled it across the ground and ran down the hall to the stairwell. A loud boom echoed around the halls as the grenade exploded taking out a bunch of Ganado and slowing the monster again.

"Those Ganado are dropping like flies but that creature there is just not budging." Jill noted.

"It's got a codename, apparently in this journal Wesker has it labeled as a Tyrant. Basically a juggernaut like monster." Leon added.

"I hate to break up this little lesson here but we are running out of time!" Ed interjected.

**"Self-Destruction in three minutes."** The PA announced.

"Let's go!" Colin barked.

The group burst through the doors and saw more Ganado blocking their path. Bullets whistled through the air and began to pelt the horde of Ganado. They slowly pushed their way forward, taking down the zombies and Ganado one by one. Kevin turned around to watch the door behind them for the Tyrant. He saw that the Tyrant was entering the doorway and pulled out another grenade. He pulled the pin and threw it at the giant abomination. The grenade exploded and made the Tyrant stumble back again. Colin gave a cry of pain and fired at the zombie by his foot. Edd looked back at his friend and saw his pants were torn and his ankle was bleeding.

"Colin are you okay?" Edd asked.

"That son of a bitch got me, Double D. I'm going to turn into one of those freaks." Colin replied.

**"Two minutes until self-destruction."** The PA announced.

"Come on, we're almost there!" Chris shouted.

* * *

The last of the zombies fell to the floor and twitched every now and then. Not wasting any time, the group sprinted for the garage. Finally reaching their destination, they began looking for transportation. Jill spotted some cars towards the opposite end of the garage and began to run towards them. She broke open the window to the GMC Sierra and opened the door to hotwire the truck.

"Pick a car and hotwire it. We're not all going to fit in one!" Leon ordered.

Ed, Edd and Kevin rushed over to a nearby Silverado. Colin, Carly and Nazz found an F-150.

"I'll drive. You and Ed get in the trailer and get ready to shoot anything that might chase us," Edd instructed Kevin.

"Carly, Nazz, you will do the shooting. I'm going to drive." Colin said.

One by one the trucks started to roar to life as they successfully hotwired them. The radio blasted Motley Crue's 'Kickstart My Heart' on Edd's radio startling him.

"This guy had good choice in music." Edd muttered.

**"Self-destruction in thirty seconds."** The PA announced again.

"Floor it! We can catch up to Wesker if we move now!" Leon barked.

"Lookout!" Chris yelled.

The Tyrant had caught up to them and had picked up a nearby car. The tires screeched on each of the trucks as the group sped towards the exit of the factory. The Tyrant threw the truck it had picked up at the convoy and it bounced towards Edd's car. The truck was ripped to pieces and some of the parts soared at Kevin and Ed.

"Duck!" Ed warned.

Kevin didn't move in time and part of a wing mirror slammed into the side of his head. His head flew back from the force and he smacked it against the window of the truck, knocking him unconscious. Ed fired at the Tyrant and struck it multiple times before the truck exited the garage. As the trucks sped toward the forest, the factory exploded in a fiery inferno showering the area with flaming balls of debris.

* * *

**"Watch out for enemies guys, they may have checkpoints nearby."** Leon informed.

_**"Where is the closest airfield?"**_ Colin asked.

_**"The airport that Wesker was probably talking about was Angel Field. The airfield is a few miles from here."**_ Chris replied.

_**"What I can't figure out is what Wesker is planning by going to an airport."**_ Edd added.

**"I'll check the journal. He may have something written in here about his plans."** Leon

Just as Leon said that, bullets began to hiss and snap around them. Everyone who was in the trailer of one of the trucks sunk as low as they could and reloaded their weapons. They bounced and bumped into each other as they hit various dips and bumps on the trail. A group of trucks were following them and gaining fast. Thinking fast, Edd did the best thing he could think of. He drove the truck off the main trail and into the rough.

**"We're too big of a target. If we split up we might be able to take them out easier."** Edd informed through his radio.

_**"Okay, we'll spread out, just be very careful. One wrong move and you'll crash into a tree."**_ Leon replied.

Colin drove his group off the trail and into the western brush. Jill continued driving herself, Chris and Leon on the trail. Edd was concentrating with all his might so he would not smash into a tree and get his friends killed. Ed made sure Kevin was out of the enemy's line of sight before sitting up to fire at the Ganado chasing them. He could hear their angry foreign language shouting at them and he peered down his sights. Keeping note he was running low on clips he decided to aim for the drivers of the vehicles if he got a clear shot. Ed managed to get a lock on the driver in his sights and gently squeezed the trigger firing off a three round burst. The truck's window took all three hits and it swerved off the path and flipped down a hill. Ed felt bullets whiz by him and he sank low into the bed of the truck, but it wasn't fast enough. He gave a cry of pain as a bullet struck his shoulder.

"Ed, are you okay?" Edd hollered.

"I'm hit, they got my shoulder!" Ed replied.

Edd pulled the wheel and fishtailed down a small slope and onto a bike path. There were still two more trucks that were following them. Fortunately one of the trucks almost rolled causing two Ganado to fall out and land in the road. Ed raised his gun again and was met with another bullet, this time it hit his neck. He gave another cry in pain and began to put pressure on the wound. Blood was trickling through his fingers as he tried to suppress the bleeding.

"Hang in there, Ed. I'll take it from here." Kevin coughed.

Kevin finally regained consciousness and sat up with his rifle and opened fire with sporadic three shot bursts. Although Kevin didn't hit the trucks that much with his bullets he was able to suppress the Ganado that were firing at them.

* * *

Colin, Nazz, and Carly were having difficulty with shaking the Ganado that were chasing them in their trucks. Carly and Nazz had taken out two trucks but there were still two more that were proving to be tenacious. Carly finished off the last rounds in her magazine and ducked to reload. Nazz took the time to aim at the truck to their left and fired a few rounds. This time her aim struck true as the bullets popped the front tire of the truck. The truck's front sunk into the ground and flipped forward launching all the Ganado out of the back.

"Nice shot, Nazz." Carly grinned.

"Thanks, Carly. Colin, lookout!" Nazz shouted.

Colin turned his head to the left and saw a truck directly by their side. The passenger of the truck pulled out an assault rifle and took aim. Colin quickly slammed on the brakes just as the man opened fire. The bullets slammed into the door of the truck and the driver's window. Colin gave a cry of pain as the bullets broke through the window and door, hitting him in his leg and stomach. Blood began to seep through his clothes and he tried to put pressure on the wounds with his free hand. Carly looked with horror as she saw her last remaining friend get hit and glared with rage at the truck. She pulled out her last grenade and pulled the pin before reeling her arm back. She released the grenade and watched it land in the back of the truck.

"Colin move to the right, quick!" Nazz barked.

Colin gave a cough for a response and pulled the wheel to the right and moved the truck out of harm's way. The grenade exploded destroying the last truck, but it launched debris at them. Nazz ducked but Carly wasn't as quick. She gave a cry in pain as a piece of metal slashed her across her side. Carly fell into the bed of the truck and began to hold her wound as blood gushed out of it. Tears of pain filled her eyes as her wound gave sharp stabs of pain. Nazz set her rifle aside and opened the window to the back seat.

"Carly, I need you to get inside the truck. It'll hurt, but it's the best chance you have to stay safe and tend to your wound." Nazz said.

Carly nodded and struggled with great difficulty as she pulled herself through the window and into the back seat. She gave another cry of pain as she landed roughly in the backseat. Colin reached back to Carly with is free hand and took her hand in his. She squeezed it tightly to take her mind off the wound.

"Don't die on me, Carly! Hang in there!" Colin barked.

* * *

Jill, Chris and Leon were still being followed by three more trucks. Chris had been hit two times by bullets, one in his arm and the other in his shoulder. Leon was thankful he had a bulletproof vest on. The Ganado that were chasing them had insane aim and managed to hit him twice in the chest but his vest absorbed the damage. Their truck wasn't holding up well either. The truck was riddled with bullets and the tailgate was about to fall right off. Leon motioned for Chris to use the **M203** to take out the trucks. Chris nodded and fed a round into the chamber and Leon did the same. Two loud whooshes filled the air as the grenade rounds shot at the trucks. Chris's shot hit a tree which made one truck crash into another. Leon's round hit the front of another truck head on sending it airborne as it exploded.

Leon was about to fire another grenade but gave a surprised cry of pain when he felt a stinging pain on his cheek. He wiped the blood off his cheek and was thankful that the bullet was a ricochet. Chris took aim again with his grenade launcher and fired. His round fell short and hit the ground before the truck sending dirt up. He began to open fire with his gun but it suddenly jammed.

"Shit, I'm jammed!" Chris swore.

Jill heard Chris's statement and gave a frustrated growl. The Ganado that were following them were more advanced than earlier since they were causing damage to the team. She had detoured off the road in hopes to shake the Ganado off and into a tree or down a steep embankment, but she found neither. Glancing at her GPS system she noticed there was a river up ahead. She knew that the river was very deep and there were multiple drop off areas alongside it. Jill knew she was nearing a drop off and decided to take the risk of falling into the river.

"Hang on tight you two, I'm going to shake them off right here. Grip on tight when I tell you to!" Jill shouted.

"Okay, but hurry Jill. We can't hold out much longer back here. If we lose the tailgate we're done!" Chris replied.

"Just give me thirty seconds and it'll be done!"

Jill pushed the pedal to the floor and began going as fast as she could. Chris and Leon bounced up and down in the truck bed as Jill sped up. Both of them would fire an occasional round or two to suppress the Ganado but it wasn't doing much good since their shots were all over the place. The truck gave a violent bump as it hit the ground and the tailgate fell broke off before being dragged along the ground.

"Shit, now! Hurry up, Jill!" Leon yelled.

Jill was closing in on the drop off until they were about sixty yards away, just enough to come to a stop. Pressing down on the brake slowly, she got ready to turn the wheel and floor it again.

"Grip on now!" Jill barked.

Leon and Chris gripped the sides of the truck for dear life as Jill jerked the wheel hard right and fishtailed towards the cliff ahead. Leon and Chris felt their hearts stop when they saw the cliff ahead and began to pray Jill would pull this off. The truck came to a stop at the cliff and Jill pushed the pedal down again. The truck kicked up mud as it sped out of the way just in time. The last truck just missed them and soared off of the cliff and into the raging river below. Chris and Leon fell back against the back window and released a long held breath of relief. That was too close for comfort. Jill, Chris and Leon all exchanged looks before beginning to chuckle which turned into laughter.

"That was insane. Nice driving, Jill." Leon laughed.

"Are you two okay? I know you both got hit a couple of times." Jill asked.

"We'll live, it's not serious." Chris replied.

"Let's check in with the others and see where they are. We can meet up at the bridge that's about half a mile away from here."

Jill began to drive again and started heading for the bridge. Leon activated his communicator to locate the other groups. He prayed that none of them were hurt or killed in this crazy chase.

**"All groups report in."** Leon requested.

_**"We're here, dad. We just finished taking out the last truck that was following us. We're currently heading back to the main path."**_ Edd replied.

**"Alright, we're about a half mile away from a bridge, we'll rendezvous there. Are you okay?"**

_**"Yeah, I'm fine. Kevin's head was split open but he'll be okay. Ed's pretty banged up though."**_

**"How bad?"**

_**"He got hit in the shoulder and in the neck. I'm kind of surprised he's still conscious right now."**_

**"Okay, hurry to the bridge so we can give him some medical attention."**

_**"Copy that. We'll see you there."**_

There was a click as Edd disconnected the call. Leon pushed his communicator again to attempt to contact Nazz's team.

**"Nazz, do you copy?"** Leon asked.

_**"Yeah, I'm here."**_ Nazz answered.

**"Where are you guys?"**

_**"We just pulled in behind Edd and we're following him."**_

**"Okay, good. How's your team's status?"**

There was a long pause which made Leon's anxiety grow at Nazz's delayed response. He lowered his head and rubbed his temples.

_**"Not good, Mr. Kennedy. Colin got shot twice during the encounter and Carly got hit by some metal shrapnel in her side."**_ Nazz replied.

**"How bad is their bleeding?"** Leon asked.

_**"I've slowed Carly's bleeding, but Colin's leg and stomach aren't slowing down that much and I've tried everything. So I'm not sure if he was hit in his artery or something."**_

**"Okay, we'll see you shortly, just hang on."**

Leon ended the call and slammed his fist against the truck bed. Chris frowned when he heard the conversation between Leon and the others. He only hoped that they could help them.

* * *

After five minutes of driving through the forest, Jill pulled up to the bridge. She saw the other two trucks parked at the foot of the bridge. Both trucks looked in very bad shape. Parking the truck beside the others, Jill, Chris and Leon hopped out and hurried over to the others. Jill hurried over to Colin, Carly and Nazz while Leon and Chris headed for Edd, Ed and Kevin. Edd and Kevin were currently putting pressure on Ed's neck and shoulder to stop the bleeding.

"Let me take a look at it." Leon said.

Edd and Kevin backed away for Leon to access Ed's injuries. He pulled out some bandages and began to dress Ed's wounds. Finishing with his shoulder, he began to check Ed's neck. He gave a sigh of relief when he saw that Ed's injury wasn't too serious, but it still needed to be addressed.

"Ow, shit!" Ed hissed.

"Ed, that bullet just missed your Jugular, you're very lucky." Leon replied.

Ed gave a painful groan as Leon patched up his neck. Once he finished he stood up and pulled Ed to his feet. Ed thanked him and looked at Jill trying to help Colin and Carly. He frowned when he saw the extent of their injuries and looked away. He walked over to the bridge and looked at the river to relax.

"How bad?" Leon asked Jill as she came over.

Jill bit her lip and looked at her feet. Leon glanced at Colin and Carly. Both of them were holding each other's hands and looked very pale from the blood loss. Leon shook his head and rubbed a hand through his hair.

"Well, I managed to patch up Carly. But Colin's losing too much blood. I've done everything I could. He's not going to hold out much longer. I'd say give or take half an hour, maybe a full hour if he's lucky." Jill whispered.

"We need to get moving, we risk being attacked by more of the psychos the longer we stay." Chris added.

"Okay, this is what we'll do. We'll take the trucks to the airfield and when we get there we'll observe the airfield for enemies. Then we'll come up with a plan to enter it." Leon informed.

"Sounds good."

Leon, Chris and Jill informed the teens about the plan with the airfield. All of them agreed to the plan and headed for their vehicles. The group crossed the bridge and drew closer to the airfield.

* * *

Finally after ten minutes, the group was overlooking the airstrip. Leon had pulled out his binoculars and began scanning the airfield to observe the security. The entire air field was blocked off by a twenty foot fence with barbed wire across the top to prevent entry. There were two entrances with guard towers on either side of the gate. From what Leon could see, there were ten hangars and the security was armed with submachine guns and assault rifles. Just as he was about to put down his binoculars he saw a black jeep park outside the fifth hangar and Wesker stepped out. Wesker shut the door to the jeep, entered the hangar and disappeared from sight. After locating Wesker's position he turned back to the group.

"Alright, I found Wesker. He's in the fifth hangar, so it's safe to assume he's trying to escape Raccoon City before the nuke drops." Leon informed.

"How many men does he have at his disposal?" Kevin asked.

"I can't determine the amount, but I'll give an estimated fifty plus."

"So what's the plan? We can't let Wesker escape." Nazz spoke.

"Well, that's the thing. We can't really get inside the base unless we charge in with the vehicles, and doing that alone is suicide. Once we breach the gate all those Ganado will come right for us."

"I have an idea, but you won't like it." Colin coughed.

"I'm listening." Leon replied.

"You said we won't be able to get in unless we charged in with the vehicles, right?"

"Right, so what do you propose?"

"I'll take my truck and charge into the base as a distraction. When I do that, you guys can sneak into the base and confront Wesker."

"No, Colin I'm not letting you do that!" Carly hissed.

"Carly, I'm not going to hang on much longer. I'm still losing blood, I've been infected and I'll only be deadweight. If I'm going down, I'd rather go out guns blazing."

"I've lost Parker and Garrett. I don't want to lose you too."

Colin took Carly's hand and gave it a squeeze. She squeezed his back and lowered her head to hide her tears.

"If anyone is going to survive from our group, it's you." Colin whispered.

"Okay Colin, if that's what you want to do I won't stop you." Leon replied.

Colin nodded and winced as he stood up. He limped over to his truck and climbed in with difficulty. The group walked over to the truck and one by one, they shook Colin's hand in a farewell. Carly was the last one in the group to come and say goodbye. Tears filled her eyes as he raised his hand to shake hers. Carly pulled Colin into a hug and began to cry. Colin was a little shocked at her reaction and stroked her hair to calm her down.

"Unlock the car, I'm going with you." Carly whispered.

"No you're not. You need to survive." Colin replied.

"If you're going to die like this, I'm dying with you."

Colin frowned at Carly as she walked around the other side of the truck and smashed the window in. She unlocked the door and climbed inside.

"I guess there's no stopping you." Colin sighed.

"No." Carly replied.

"Fine, but if you are going to die with me, give them the last of your ammunition."

Carly nodded and pulled out the remaining magazines for her rifle before handing them to Colin. Colin handed Leon the last of their ammunition but both of them kept one full clip in their gun to put up one last fight. Carly was about to hand Leon her grenade but Colin stopped her with a shake of his head.

"That's our trump card, we're keeping that." Colin whispered.

"Are you all set?" Leon asked.

"Yeah, we're ready to go. But you guys need to get into position to enter the gate when we break through it. Go down the hill and hide near the gate. When you're in position, radio me and I'll take it from there."

Leon nodded and turned on his heel. The group gave one last goodbye to Colin and Carly as they descended the cliff. All of them giving a silent prayer for the two teens that were about to sacrifice their lives to stop a madman.

* * *

Leon managed to get his group settled at the southern tree line and had them lying prone. Edd had the others do an ammo count and weapons check before giving his dad the okay to start the assault. Leon nodded when Edd signaled him to have Colin and Carly start the diversion.

**"Alright Colin, we're ready to go at the southern gate. Good luck."** Leon whispered.

_**"Copy that. Good luck to you all as well."**_ Colin replied.

With that, Colin terminated his link for the last time. The group sat in silence as they waited for Colin to drive the truck through the gate. There was a roar of an engine as the Ford sped towards the gate to be met with gunfire. Bullets echoed off the truck as they hit and bounced off. The truck roared as it smashed through the gate and Carly began firing out the passenger side. Leon motioned for the group to get up slowly and waited as they watched a large amount of Ganado chasing after Colin and Carly.

"Okay, let's go." Leon said.

They entered the gate and began running to a bunch of stacked crates to maintain their stealth. The longer they managed to remain hidden the better. Leon squatted down and did a headcount of the group. Counting seven of them since Colin and Carly were now gone, he had to divide the groups up.

"Okay, we're going to split up into groups again. You four stick together, I'll take Jill and Chris. We're going to go to the fifth hangar. I want you guys to go in the back, we'll go in the side." Leon informed.

"Okay Dad, we'll see you at the hangar." Edd replied.

"Sounds good, now get moving."

Edd nodded and motioned for Ed, Kevin and Nazz to follow him. Leon watched as his son led his remaining friends away. He turned around and began to lead Jill and Chris along the western fence towards the hangar.

Edd moved his group to the next stack of crates and peered around them. He Colin's truck was flipped and on the opposite side of the field. The Ganado were currently shooting at the truck. He couldn't tell if Colin or Carly were alive to return fire and pulled out Colin's scope from his **M21**. He brought the scope up to his eye and zoomed in on the truck. He could see Colin returning fire with single shots and Carly was doing the same. He saw Colin say something to Carly, obviously saying he was out of ammunition. Carly vanished from view after firing one more shot.

* * *

Colin had finished firing the last round of his ammo and managed to hit his target straight in the head. He coughed up some blood and sank against the truck. Carly fired two more shots and moved over to him. She dropped her gun and sat in Colin's lap. He wrapped his arms around her and rested his hand on the pin of the grenade they saved. The Ganado had stopped firing at them and began to advance slowly. Carly leaned against Colin's chest and felt his breathing growing slower.

"Colin?" Carly asked.

"Yeah?" Colin replied, his voice almost a whisper.

Carly bit her lip as she struggled to say what she wanted to. She was so distracted with trying to say what she wanted to say, she didn't noticed Colin's grip slacken and his breathing had stopped.

"I love you, Colin." Carly said.

When she didn't hear a response she turned to look at him. Colin's breathing had officially stopped. He died with his eyes open and a small smile on his face. Carly bit her lip as tears filled her eyes. She buried her face in his chest and began to sob again. She looked at the grenade in Colin's hand and pulled it away. She wrapped her arms around Colin as he had done her and held the grenade in both hands. The group of Ganado had gotten within range of the truck and she could see their shadows from the side of the truck. She pulled the pin of the grenade and cooked it. Some of the Ganado had come around the side of the truck and raised their weapons at her. She gave them the most intimidating glare she could muster and prepared to release the grenade.

"Go to hell you ugly sons a bitches!" Carly hissed.

She dropped the grenade and it detonated beside the gas that had leaked out of the truck when it had flipped. A fiery inferno erupted where the truck was setting fire to all the Ganado around the truck.

* * *

Edd lowered the scope and looked away as he saw the truck explode, effectively ending Colin and Carly's life. He stood up and began to move his friends toward the hangar again. None of them were able to say anything to each other. All of them were thinking that this would be their final hour on Earth. Edd checked his watch and it read 4:30 A.M. The nuke would be at Raccoon City in two and a half hours.

"Rest in peace you two." Kevin whispered.

Edd held up his fist to stop the group when he saw more Ganado heading for the front of the hangar. They were most likely going to inform Wesker of what took place. Depending on what they say, Wesker may try to make a break for it.

"Come on, let's hurry." Edd whispered.

Edd led the group beside the fourth hangar and towards the rear where they could walk over to the fifth without being seen. They rounded the corner and saw Leon, Jill and Chris waiting for them.

"Okay good, you're all here." Leon said.

"So what's the plan of attack here, Mr. Kennedy?" Nazz asked.

"We're going to enter from the back here and on the side and hopefully surround Wesker. We may have to take out some Ganado, but other than that we should be cornering him once we breach the doors."

"Okay."

"In regards to Wesker is it shoot to kill?" Ed asked.

"From what Jill has told me, apparently he has inhuman strength because of the virus he injected himself with. If you encounter Wesker, do not engage until all of us are present."

Ed nodded and flicked his weapon to burst mode. Everyone did one final weapons check before standing up. Edd, Ed, Kevin and Nazz stacked up outside the back door to the hangar while Leon, Jill and Chris went to the side door. Edd waited for his dad to give the order to break in. His heartbeat increased and he could feel it hammering in his chest. He felt his hands tremble from the adrenaline and took a deep breath to steady himself.

_**"Do it!"**_ Leon said.

Edd broke off the wall, faced the door and thrust his foot forward. The door burst open and he ran inside gun raised. Ed, Nazz and Kevin followed after him and had their weapons ready to fire. They heard another door being kicked open on the other side of the hangar. The four of them continued to move slowly between the stacked crates to the center of the hangar. After a minute they came out of the stacked crates and their mouths dropped open in shock. In front of them was a large stealth bomber. Footsteps came to their right as Leon, Chris and Jill came into view. All of them looked at the stealth bomber then at the man kneeling on top of it. They raised their weapons at the man and had their fingers on the triggers.

"It's over, Wesker!" Ed barked.

* * *

**Oh yeah, I just pulled a cliffy. I'm probably the biggest dick on two feet for doing that, haha. Anyway, I hope this chapter was too everyone's liking and I'll try to update again as soon as I can but I'm back in college again, so it may be a little difficult. Other than that, like I stated last time the story is almost done. Just a couple more chapters or so and then I'll go back and proof it. After this story is done I'll be making another EEnE story that'll be a crossover with the TV series Supernatural. Anyway, read and review like always and if you would like to disucss anything with me, shoot me a PM, I'll gladly respond. See you next time!-CaptainPrice**

**1.) That little point I marked was to identify the name of the enemy. The Ganado are the infected people from Resident Evil 4.**

**Character Status:**

**Eddward Kennedy: Fine**

**Ed Hartsock: Danger**

**Kevin Hawkins: Caution**

**Nazz McCreary: Fine**

**Leon Kennedy: Fine**

**Chris Redfield: Caution**

**Jill Valentine: Fine**

**Jimmy Rosselle: Dead**

**Victor Meyer: Dead**

**Rebecca Chambers: Dead**

**Jonny Garnett: Dead**

**Sarah Hartsock: Dead**

**Parker Polonsky: Dead**

**Eddy Jackson: Dead**

**Garrett Sanderson: Dead**

**Rolf Paulsen: Dead**

**Colin "Red" Marsh: Dead**

**Carly Larson: Dead**


	16. Turbulence

**Hey all, time for an update for Resident Edville. This is the third to last chapter for Resident Edville, which will be followed up with a short epilogue. Quick note here before the start of the chapter here. This chapter is pretty close to the fight with Wesker on the plane from Resident Evil 5, the only difference is the amount of people. Now, let's get to the chapter. Read and Review guys, let's end this story on a high note for an Ed, Edd n Eddy story.**

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own EEnE or Resient Evil. I DO own the OCs, the story and the idea of the story itself.**

**Bold- Guns/Companies/TV/Radio/Broadcasts**

_Italics- Thoughts/Letters/Flashbacks _

* * *

The remaining survivors had their weapons ready to fire at Wesker. He was currently kneeling on the wing of the stealth bomber he was planning to use as a getaway vehicle. Ed Hartsock felt his hands shaking with anger and adrenaline as his eyes stayed fixed on the man who caused the deaths of his friends and his sister in these past days. Wesker stood up and gave an annoyed sigh.

"Don't you ever get tired of failing your mission?" Wesker began, "You've all become quite an inconvenience for me."

Wesker looked at the group below him with his red eyes. The group had shocked facial expressions when they saw Wesker's eyes in their crimson state. It was at that time that Wesker made his move on the group while they stood petrified. He vanished in a blur and reappeared on the ground in front of the group. All of them immediately went on the defensive and got ready to attack Wesker. Wesker threw his glasses at Ed who caught them in surprise and let his guard down. This resulted in Wesker coming at Ed and driving his fist straight into Ed's already bruised stomach. Ed's eyes widened in shock and pain as his mouth opened in a silent cry. Wesker pulled out his **Desert Eagle** and smashed it on top of Ed's head knocking him silly.

Ed hit the ground in a daze and struggled to regain his bearings. The group began to fire shots at Wesker who weaved in-between each shot and slowly grew closer to the group. He finally reached Edd and Leon and both attempted to shoot at him. Wesker dodged both shots and swiftly slammed his knee into Edd's stomach before elbowing Leon in the face, knocking them both to the ground in pain. Kevin fired three shots at Wesker, one of them successfully managed to graze his arm. Wesker glared at Kevin and pulled out his gun. Kevin cursed and dove behind a few cargo crates to avoid getting shot. When the bullets stopped firing, Kevin stood up to fire, but was met with a sharp pain as a bullet hit him directly in his shoulder.

Kevin fell to the ground in shock and blood began to pour out of his shoulder. Wesker was making quick work of the group before him and there were no signs of him stopping. More shots rang out as Chris, Jill and Nazz all fired at Wesker, only to be met with the same thing as before. Wesker reach Jill and Chris just as they fired a shot from their guns. Wesker grabbed Chris and Jill's arms respectively before heaving them over his shoulder and sending them towards some cargo crates. Chris and Jill both smashed into the crates and hit the ground in intense pain. Wesker then rounded on Nazz and pulled out his gun. Nazz raised her rifle and fired only to become frightened when she heard a small click.

"Oh dear, it seems you're out of ammunition." Wesker chortled.

Wesker pulled the trigger just as he was tackled by Edd. The shot ricocheted off the wall and struck a gas canister near the entrance of the hanger. There was a loud boom as flames burst to life from the canisters. Edd had a look of pure rage on his face as he glared at the man under him.

"I will kill you if you touch her!" Edd hissed.

"If you could kill me, boy. But hey, take your best shot." Wesker taunted.

Edd's hands formed the strongest fists he could and he gave the hardest punches to Wesker's face that he could. However, just as he did that, his right hand and wrist gave a loud crack as it broke.

"Ow, fuck!" Edd cried.

Wesker smirked and sent Edd airborne with a thrust kick. Edd hit the ground and curled into a heap. Wesker looked at his work and began to chuckle as the group struggled with great difficulty to stand up. He turned on his heel and walked to the back of his plane and boarded it. The plane roared to life and began to wheel out of the hangar and towards the runway. Ed felt tears of anger build in his eyes as he used all of his willpower to push himself up. He winced as his stomach ached in pain again from its massive bruise.

"Come back here!" Ed hollered as he stumbled towards the hangars exit.

"Ed, wait!" Edd called out.

It was too late as Ed had exited the hangar and took off after Wesker's plane. Cursing to himself, Edd managed to get to his feet and dashed after Ed. Edd ignored the cries of his father and his friends as he hurried after his childhood friend, desperate to stop him.

* * *

Edd stepped out of the hangar and his eyes found Ed halfway down the runway. The plane still had to turn around and he had little time to try and reach it before it took off. Putting in one of his last three magazines for his **M4**, he dashed after Ed. He was mentally happy he did reload his gun because as soon as he did that more Ganado began to appear. Ed glanced to his left, raised his rifle and fired a couple burst rounds. His bullets made contact with a few of them and they hit the ground dead. He tripped and stumbled as he continued his dash to Ed.

Feeling bile rise in his throat, he opened his mouth and vomited the contents of his stomach on to the pavement. Looking up, he saw the plane stopping to turn and Ed had managed to climb on to the ramp of the bomber. It was as if Wesker was hoping Ed would try and come after him again. Shaking off the thought, Edd used the last of his energy and sprinted as hard as he could to the ramp of the bomber. The plane began to roll down the runway and Edd was just upon the ramp when it started to close. He jumped up and managed to get one hand on the ramp. His fingers began to slip from the perspiration that had built up. Just as he was about to lose his grip, Ed appeared and grabbed his hand.

Ed gave a small smile and pulled Edd into the cargo bay of the bomber. Edd gave a sympathetic smile and looked for the release button to the ramp. He found the red button and quickly pressed it. The ramp lowered and created sparks on the runway as it started to drag.

"Ed, it's over! We can't take him on by ourselves! Wesker won this round!" Edd shouted over the noise.

"No, it's not over Double D! Not until he's dead!" Ed replied.

"Ed, I know you're upset about losing Eddy and Sarah, I am too. But what you are trying to do is suicide. Look at yourself! You can barely stand! And the reason is because of your vendetta against Wesker!"

"I don't care if I die at this rate, Double D! Why do you think I was so desperate to catch him with or without everyone's help? So long as I take him with me, I'll be at peace!"

"Have you gone insane? Are you that screwed in the head? I've already lost Eddy. I don't want to lose you too! You're my best friend, Ed!"

Ed ran a hand through his red hair and swore loudly in frustration. He knew what Edd was trying to do, but if he let Wesker go, he knew there would be no way to find him. He walked to the ramp of the plane and gripped the side of the hatch. Carefully inching himself out of the ramp, he raised his weapon and fired the rest of his clip at the plane's back right tires. There was a loud bang as a couple of the tires popped and slowed the plane down. Ed pulled himself back in and began to walk to the stairs leading to the top of the plane.

"Goddamn-it, Ed! If you don't stop right now, I'll blow your legs out! I don't want to do it, but I will! Enough is enough!" Edd shouted, raising his rifle and pointing it and Ed.

Ed stopped dead and looked at his Edd with pained eyes. He grit his teeth raised his weapon and pointed it right at Edd. Both of them had tears in their eyes as they waited for each other to pull the trigger. Ed lowered his gun and looked Edd in the eyes.

"Why? Why are you so persistent on stopping me, Double D?" Ed asked.

"I've given up trying to stop you, Ed. If anything, I just don't want you doing this alone. At least let us help you kill him. Don't be selfish!" Edd replied.

Edd turned to close the hatch of the plane but his eyes fell upon a small jeep slowly gaining on the plane. Squinting his eyes, he could see his dad and the rest of the group getting closer. He pressed himself against the wall just in time to avoid being hit by the vehicle.

"You better not start the party without us, dude!" Kevin grinned.

Edd smirked back and pushed the button to the ramp and it closed shut just as the plane got into the air. Leon, Chris, Jill, Nazz and Kevin climbed out of the jeep after turning it off and walked over to the staircase.

"We need to stop Wesker from getting out of Nebraska. So we need to crash the plane." Chris said.

"But that could kill us!" Nazz interjected.

"It's a risk, yes. But we need to stop him from escaping."

"I still think we need to alert the Army about this plane. It's invisible on radar, so if we expose it by burning it, we could get reinforcements to back us up." Leon noted.

"Good idea, but we still need to contact them. Do you happen to know their frequency?" Jill asked.

"I'll try to radio them from down here. While I'm doing that, you guys can go and plant C4 and confront Wesker."

"Let's get to work then." Kevin said.

Leon went back to the Jeep and pulled out his radio. Ed turned on his heel and motioned for the others to follow him. The group ascended the stairs and prepared to start their final encounter with the madman known as Albert Wesker.

* * *

When the six of them got to the top of the stairs, Chris pulled out some C4 and walked over to the side of the plane and started planting it. Just as he started getting the explosives planted the PA system kicked on in the plane.

**"Well, well. You are a tenacious bunch aren't you?"** Wesker inquired.

"I said I'd kill you one way or another, Wesker!" Ed barked.

**"Well then, I guess I should finish you off here and now. I don't need you lot ruining my plans any further."**

Chris placed the final bit of C4 on the wall and got the detonator to be triggered on his go. While Chris was walking back to the group, Jill noticed a small briefcase sitting on a nearby crate. Curiosity got the better of her and she went to inspect it. As she opened the briefcase her eyes fell upon a couple shots filled with purple liquid. Jill began to wonder why Wesker was carrying some form of medicine with him. It definitely wasn't to kill or suppress the virus he injected himself with and it wasn't the same liquid that was used to inject the mice with the virus. That only left her with one conclusion. The shot carried the virus Wesker injected himself with. If anything, the virus must have acted like a power boost. It would give Wesker his supernatural power for a given time, but it would eventually disappear. And like all medicine, if you give yourself too much of it, it works in reverse and harms you.

Deciding to take the chance, Jill picked up the three shots and hid them in her side pouch. The door to the room opened and Wesker stepped in looking irritated.

"I never imagined all of you giving me this much trouble. More so it's amazing you managed to survive everything I have thrown in your way. But all of that ends now, because this is where I'll kill you." Wesker sneered.

The group raised their weapons and aimed them at Wesker, waiting for him to make a move. No one made a move, until Ed fired at Wesker. Wesker vanished and reappeared closer to the group. Kevin and Chris fired a few shots at Wesker after he dodged Ed's first shots. Nazz and Edd fired at Wesker just as he was about to lunge at Kevin. Wesker back-flipped away but gave a grunt as he felt a couple of the bullets skin him. Blood splattered on the floor and Wesker glared at Edd and Nazz with his red eyes. He vanished and appeared right beside the pair of them. Wesker backhanded Nazz to the floor and watched with satisfaction as she didn't get up again. He felt something sharp hit his arm and found Edd's knife embedded in it. Wesker growled and head-butted Edd and dropping him to his feet. Edd, too dazed from the brutal attack, wasn't fast enough to block Wesker's roundhouse kick. The kick hit Edd in his ribs and sent him into the cabin wall.

Ed fired two shots at Wesker from the floor and managed to get his attention. Wesker teleported to him and brought his leg up to crush his head. As Ed braced for death, his eyes fell on Jill who was lunging at Wesker with a shot in her hand. Jill brought her arm back and jammed the shot in Weskers neck and pushed down, injecting him with the liquid. Wesker gave another cry of pain as he pulled Jill off of him and threw her to the opposite side of the plane. Wesker shook his head and glared down at Ed again. Just as he was about to bring his foot down he stumbled back as he felt his body burning. His vision blurred a little bit.

"You crafty bitch!" Wesker growled, as he saw Jill struggling to stand up.

"It's over, Wesker. There's no one here to help you now." Chris stated.

"I don't need anyone else, Chris. In less than five minutes, the jet will be out of Raccoon City's city limits. I will be on my merry way, while that nuclear missile destroys the city." Wesker retorted.

"Not if we stop you right here and now!" Kevin barked.

"You stupid boy, do you really think that the virus will end here? There are still a plethora of hidden facilities under **Umbrella** that creates Bio-Terror weapons such as the one unleashed on the city. I will unleash these weapons on the world and become its supreme leader."

"What do you accomplish by unleashing those bio weapons? All you'll do is destroy the world and then there would be nothing to rule." Edd challenged.

"Mr. Kennedy, you're a smart boy. Every day humans come one step closer to self-destruction. I'm not destroying the world, I'm saving it."

Wesker dashed at Edd and gave a kick and a punch. Both connected with Edd's chest, knocking the wind out of him. Wesker pulled out his gun and started firing at the group, making them dive for cover.

"Your feeble attempts only delay the inevitable," Wesker said as he fired at the group.

Everyone had difficulty hiding behind some of the steel poles. There was barely any cover, so they hand to cover themselves with their arms. Edd pulled out his gun and began shooting at Wesker to get his attention. Wesker simply vanished after each shot, while still firing at the others.

"The entire world will be infected," Wesker began as he finally came to a stop in front of Edd and pointed his **Desert Eagle** at his head, "A new genesis is at hand, and I will be the creator."

Wesker was about to pull the trigger, but found himself defend his head from Nazz as she swung her knife at him. Wesker jumped back and towards the ceiling. He clung to the top of the ceiling and aimed his gun down at the group. Ed took the chance and fired a shot. The bullet hit Wesker in the head and made him fall to the floor. However, as he landed, he swept Ed's legs out from under him and thrust his foot forward. Ed heard his ribs crack as he was launched backwards into the floor.

Jill and Nazz both swung their knives at Wesker to try and catch him off guard. Wesker once again disarmed Jill and punched her in the small of her back. He picked Nazz up by the neck and smirked as she struggled in fright. However, Nazz flailed around enough to raise her legs and wrapped them around Wesker's neck. Using the last of her strength, she managed to toss Wesker to the ground. She was glad that her cheerleading exercises kept her in shape.

Jill reached for another one of the shots, but found that only one of them remained. The second shot had shattered and its contents stained her pouch. Glancing at Ed, she saw him glaring at Wesker with absolute malice. Jill managed to get Ed's attention with a wave of her hand and threw the shot to him. Ed caught it and ran to Wesker who was now kneeling. He wrapped his left arm around Wesker's neck as tight as he could and started choking him.

"I've had enough of your bullshit!" Ed shouted, stabbing the shot into Wesker's neck.

Ed injected Wesker with more of the virus and smirked as Wesker writhed in pain. He let go and watched as the man before him started to have violent spasms.

_**"Leon, how's it going?"** _Chris asked over the link.

**"I just finished alerting the National Guard about the bomber. They just can't see it on the radar. When they see it, they'll take action."** Leon replied.

_**"Alright, then hang on tight."**_

Chris pulled out the C4 and rested his thumb on the button.

"Everyone, hang on!" Chris alerted.

Pushing his thumb down on the button, the whole plane gave a violent shudder as the C4 exploded. The aircraft burst into flames at the holes created by the explosives and began to spread. The suction was pulling everyone in the hold to the hole to be pulled into the sky.

"You'll pay for that!" Wesker spat.

Wesker, still dizzy from the overdose of the virus, found himself being pulled toward the gaping hole. The plane gave a violent turn and sent Wesker into the air and towards the hole. Wesker hit one of the poles before grabbing onto Jill. Jill grit her teeth as she felt her fingers slipping from their grip on the pole. She looked at the rest of her comrades and saw them all struggling to hang on as well and looking at her with horror. Jill began contemplating her options and found the only choice was to let go of the pole and take Wesker out with her. She gave one last look at Ed and could tell his eyes were brimming with tears again. Jill gave Ed a sad smile before letting go.

"NO!" Ed cried.

He let go of his pole and reached out for Jill. His hand managed to catch her wrist and he crashed into her pole. Tiny lights burst in front of his eyes from the blow. Wesker reached up with his free hand and grabbed Jill's foot to try and shake her loose.

"I'm taking the two of you with me!" Wesker grunted as he looked at Jill and Ed.

"Like hell you will!" Jill retorted, pulling out her **M9** and firing the last bullet in her clip.

The bullet struck Wesker in the head and he let go of her leg, only to be pulled out of the hole. Ed could see the forest growing closer and he pulled Jill up to the pillar with all his might.

"Brace yourselves!" Kevin yelled.

The plane was now just over the tree tops. It hit the trees then the ground with a violent crash. It bounced in on the ground and sent its passengers into the ceiling and walls respectively. One of the wings crumbled and the plane started to roll. Everyone hit the wall before being bounced into the ceiling, then into the opposite wall. The plane finally stopped rolling and came to a grinding halt on a divided highway. The aircraft was now a flaming wreckage of scrap metal.

* * *

The occupants of the plane were slow to stand up and had difficulty doing so. All of them were bruised and bloodied from the terrible landing. Edd was being supported out of the craft by Kevin, who too, was limping with his broken foot. Kevin tripped over his feet and the two of them rolled out of the flaming vehicle. He gave a loud cry of pain when he heard his foot crack again.

"Argh, fuck!" Kevin hollered.

Chris was slumped against some rubble and having difficulty breathing. He coughed and some blood landed on his shirt. His hand felt something in his stomach and it rested on a long piece of metal. Looking down, he could see a piece of the plane stuck in his stomach. Blood soaked his shirt and it hurt to even move.

Jill and Ed were the next ones to clamber out of the plane. Ed was struggling to not pass out from his injuries while Jill was holding a gash on her stomach. Nazz slid down from the plane and stumbled onto the ground next to Edd and Kevin. She looked at her two friends and hugged them. Kevin and Edd hugged back robotically. That's when they realized Leon was nowhere to be seen.

"Shit," Edd muttered, turning back to the plane. "Dad! Dad, are you there?"

"Yeah, hang on!" Leon coughed.

Edd turned to a pile of rubble from under the plane. He sighed in relief when he saw some metal being pushed off the top. A gun shot up from the rubble and landed on the ground. Leon finally appeared as he pulled himself out of the rubble and rolled down to his gun. He gave a cry when his leg and arm gave violent throbs of pain. Edd hurried over to his dad and helped him stand up.

"Son of a bitch!" Leon hissed in pain.

"Where are you hurting?" Edd asked.

"My left arm is broken and I think I broke my shin."

"Okay, but if what you said is true, the Army should be sending a group to get us, right?"

"Yeah."

Edd set his father down beside Kevin and winced as he looked down to examine his injuries. His eyes widened in surprise when he noticed he was missing two fingers, one on each hand. His arms had deep lacerations and his legs had gashes in them as well. Blood stained his pants and he winced again as he sat down. His wrist gave another painful throb when he bumped it against the ground.

"Getting comfortable are we?" A voice asked.

Everyone turned to find the source of the voice and their expressions became that of shock and horror. Wesker was standing on top of the burning wreckage. His shirt and trench coat were gone. What surprised them this time is that there were no scars or scratches on him. Even the bullet wounds from the fight on the plane were gone, as if they were never there. The virus also enhanced Wesker's upper body. His muscles were very well defined and large. It was no wonder he was able to tear them apart with his punches and kicks.

"This ends now. You little pests will now see the true extent of my power." Wesker informed.

* * *

**That's the chapter guys, and I left you with another cliffhanger of doom. Anyway, just read and review, tell me what you liked, what you didn't like yadda yadda yadda. The story is almost done, so I hope you've enjoyed it so far and I thank you guys who were patient and waited for this chapter and have stuck with the story since the beginning, I've been very busy. Just remember, when this story is done, I'm doing a crossover with Ed, Edd, n Eddy with the TV series Supernatural. Tell me if you guys would read that, because I honestly believe I can make a good story out of it. So, until next time guys .**

**Character Status:**

**Eddward Kennedy: Caution (Missing two fingers, broken right wrist, lacerations on arms and legs)**

**Ed Hartsock: Danger (cracked ribs, massive bruises, lacerations)**

**Nazz McCreary: Caution (couple of bruises)**

**Kevin Hawkins: Danger (Broken foot, bruises, gunshot wound to his left shoulder)**

**Chris Redfield: Danger ( Stomach had a piece of metal stuck inside and he's slowly bleeding out, bruises)**

**Jill Valentine: Caution (Bruises, large gash across the side of her stomach)**

**Leon Kennedy: Caution (Broken left shin and arm, bruises, lacerations)**

**Jimmy Roselle: Dead**

**Victor Meyer: Dead**

**Rebecca Chambers: Dead**

**Jonny Garnett: Dead**

**Sarah Hartsock: Dead**

**Parker Polonsky: Dead**

**Eddy Jackson: Dead**

**Garrett Sanderson: Dead**

**Rolf Paulsen: Dead**

**Colin "Red" Marsh: Dead**

**Carly Larson: Dead**


	17. Dust to Dust

**Hey guys, CaptainPrice here with another update for Resident Edville. Well, here we are guys, basically the climax of the story before it starts winding down. The final battle with Wesker has arrived. Hopefully you all enjoy the fight, read and review as always guys, help me get to at least 60 reviews before the story's end. I've got some shoutouts and points at the end of the chapter here so be sure to read those. Now let's get on with the chapter.**

**Chapter Summary: With the group battling injuries and exhaustion, it's time for the final showdown to take place. Although outnumbered seven to one, Wesker has the upper hand. This fight can have only one victor, the question is who?**

**Bold-Guns/TV Broadcasts/Radio Talk/Companies**

_Italics-Thoughts/Letters/Flashbacks_

_**Bold Italics- Radio Responses**_

* * *

Wesker glared at the remaining survivors before him with malice. His eyes shifted to each of them as he began to lay out plan. Seeing Ed and Jill were the closest to him, he made his move. Wesker vanished in a blur and appeared behind Jill. There was a loud crack as Wesker smashed his fist into Ed's back. He continued his assault by grabbing Jill by the neck and hitting Ed in the stomach with a roundhouse kick. Ed was launched off his feet and bounced a few yards away. Ed struggled to breathe and spat out a glob of blood as he tried to push himself up. Wesker smirked at Jill and threw her towards Chris, who was still trying to pry the piece of metal out of his stomach with little success. Jill crashed into a piece of scrap metal head first and slumped to the ground out cold.

"Jill!" Chris grunted as he tried to move to his comrade.

Chris finally managed to pull out the metal and hurled it at Wesker. The metal whistled through the air and managed to embed itself into Wesker's shoulder. Wesker gave an annoyed grunt as he pulled out metal and chucked it at Kevin. Kevin, caught off guard, lifted his arms in defense and felt excruciating pain as the metal pierced straight through his hand.

"Fuck!" Kevin cried.

Wesker chuckled as he vanished and reappeared beside Nazz. Nazz turned around in fright with her .**45** raised to fire. Wesker pushed her hand just as she fired, causing the shot to narrowly miss his head. He proceeded by picking her off the ground and began to strangle her. Nazz felt herself losing consciousness as she attempted to squirm free from the madman.

Multiple semi shots came from Edd's and Leon's rifles. Wesker's grip loosened on Nazz as the bullets penetrated his back. Nazz took the opportunity and managed to break free from Wesker's vice grip. However, just as she did that, she was met with a backhand from said person. Nazz hit the ground in a daze from the powerful hit. Wesker turned to face Edd and Leon with a smirk. His smirk only seemed to anger Edd more as he flicked his weapon to full auto.

Edd began to let loose a barrage of bullets on Wesker, completely forgetting he was on his last magazine for his **M4**. Wesker felt some of the bullets enter his stomach just as he vanished to appear beside Edd and Leon. Edd turned to continue firing on Wesker, but was denied as Wesker grabbed his rifle by the barrel and raised it to the sky. Wesker plucked Edd's rifle from his hands, spun on his heel and swung it at Leon. There was a crack as the rifle crashed into Leon's head knocking him out.

"Damn you!" Edd hollered as he jumped on Wesker's back.

Edd pulled out his knife and drove it into Wesker's stomach before twisting it. Wesker gave a grimace in pain as he pulled Edd over his shoulder and punched him in the stomach, knocking the wind out of him. Edd sputtered for air as Wesker lifted him up by the neck and gave him a glare that could freeze hell over.

"What's wrong? Don't tell me that's all you've got, boy!" Wesker yelled.

Edd couldn't reply with Wesker crushing his throat. There were two clicks as rifles were loaded behind Wesker. Edd managed to get a glance at Ed and Kevin aiming their rifles. Deciding to get away from the line of fire, Edd raised his foot and shoved it into Wesker's stomach where his knife was still stuck. Wesker gave a growl and tossed Edd back towards the burning plane. As soon as Edd landed out of site, Wesker turned around to be met with more bullets from Kevin and Ed. Blood began to leak out of Wesker's chest and stomach from the amount of bullets that managed to hit him.

Wesker gave a frustrated growl as he wrenched the knife out of his stomach and vanished again. Kevin and Ed began to glance around wildly to find any site of Wesker. Kevin turned to his left and was met with a sharp pain from his stomach. Looking down, he saw that he was stabbed in the stomach with Edd's knife. He dropped his gun and fell to his side as he rested his hands on the knife. Blood began to ooze out of Kevin's stomach and stain the ground. Ed gave a roar of rage as he slugged Wesker across the face with his fist. The blow was so strong it actually made Wesker stumble back from its brute force. He smirked at Ed and taunted him to attack again.

He got his wish as Ed lunged at him with another vicious punch. Wesker caught Ed's fist and sent a punch of his own. Ed parried the punch and sent his knee into Wesker's injured stomach, sending him back. He shot at Wesker again and gave an uppercut to his jaw. There was a crack as Ed broke Wesker's jaw, knocking out some teeth. Wesker gave a growl and delivered a right hook to Ed's head. Ed took the punch directly to his cheek and lost his balance. Wesker used that to his advantage and thrust his palm into Ed's chest, launching him off his feet. Ed gave a cry of pain as he landed on the ground and rolled to a deserted car.

Ed gingerly pulled himself up onto the car and slumped against the door. He turned to face Wesker and his eyes widened when he saw Wesker inserting a new magazine into his **Desert Eagle**. Wesker cocked his gun and brought his eyes up to meet Ed's. A triumphant grin spread across his face as he looked at the helpless boy before him. He raised the gun and aimed at Ed's torso. Ed felt his throat go dry. He couldn't even think since he was so scared. All he could think about was the fact he had failed to kill Wesker to avenge Sarah and Eddy. The next words that Wesker uttered would forever remain in Ed's head.

"I win."

* * *

Jill had regained her senses and shook her head to clear her blurred vision, but hit had little effect. She turned her head and her eyes widened with horror as each of her remaining comrades were either severely wounded or knocked out. Her eyes fell on Chris who was looking extremely pale from blood loss. Kevin was slowly bleeding out from the knife that was in his stomach, Nazz and Leon were unconscious, Edd was just crawling over some debris, and Ed was being held at gunpoint. Jill's heartbeat increased when she saw Ed cornered by Wesker. Her eyes met with Edd's and they immediately raised their guns to fire on Wesker before he could harm Ed. Just as they were about to do that, they heard Wesker say something to Ed.

"I win." Wesker stated.

Bam! Jill's heart stopped as she saw Ed fall to his knees in shock. His hand moved to his stomach to search for his wound. Blood began to seep between his fingers as he tried to suppress the bleeding. Edd felt as though time slowed down as his best friend was shot by the very man he swore to kill. He opened his mouth and screamed but he was in too much shock to hear his own voice.

* * *

Ed felt the bullet enter his stomach and was surprised that he didn't feel much pain. Then again, it was most likely the fact his mind was trying to comprehend that he had just been shot. Looking down, he saw his shirt was beginning to stain scarlet with blood. He fell to his knees and pressed his hand against the wound to try and slow it. Ed looked back up and his eyes fell upon Jill and Edd. Both of them had looks of terror etched on their faces as they saw what happened to him. He was beginning to feel heavy as his body started to shut down. This was it. Death had come for him. Ed fell face first into a giant rain puddle, blood beginning to change the water's color.

"Ed, no!" Edd and Jill cried in anguish.

Jill gave a cry laced with rage and sorrow. She fired at Wesker, desperate to end his life once and for all. One of her bullets managed to hit Wesker's hand, forcing him to drop his gun. He gave a grunt in pain as he turned to face Jill. His eye glowed dark red as he charged at Jill. He was intercepted by more gunshots from Edd. With Wesker focused on Edd, Jill used the time to sprint to Ed and attempt to resuscitate him. Wesker continued towards Edd as each shot hit him. He had to end this fight soon if he wanted to escape from the scene. There was a click as Edd's last bullet was fired from his magazine. He scrambled to find another clip in his pocket but couldn't find one. Edd stumbled back as his foot hit a piece of debris. Searching his pockets one last time for a magazine, he managed to find one more. He inserted the clip and cocked his .**45** to shoot the man before him again. Edd raised his gun to fire, only to be stopped as Wesker grabbed his hand and forced him to drop his gun.

Once Edd dropped his gun, Wesker kicked it away. He pressed his foot down on Edd's back and smirked as the boy struggled to remove his foot. Wesker continued to apply pressure to Edd's back to suffocate the boy but was stopped when he heard another click. A loud whoosh filled the air as the 40mm grenade round entered Wesker's back and settled inside his stomach. Blood splashed onto Edd's face as he saw the grenade peeking out of Wesker's stomach. Wesker staggered back in surprise and turned to see Jill holding Ed's **M16**, the grenade barrel smoking. He gave a menacing glare to Jill and vanished again. Appearing beside Jill, he backhanded her, effectively dazing her.

"I'll deal with you later, Jill. Enjoy the last few seconds of your life." Wesker sneered.

Turning on his heel, Wesker saw Edd crawling as fast as he could to his .**45**. He was within arm's reach just as Wesker vanished. Edd rested his hand on his .**45**, but was stopped when Wesker stepped on his hand. He glared up at the man standing on him and was met with a similar look. Wesker reached down and picked up Edd's .**45** and aimed it at his head.

"Goodbye, Mr. Kennedy." Wesker spat.

Just as Wesker was about to pull the trigger, more gunshots rang out. Edd turned to see Chris staggering towards Wesker, one hand shooting and the other was suppressing his wound. Wesker glared at Chris and raised the gun at him. Once again, everything went in slow motion for Edd. Bang! One shot hit Chris in his shoulder. Bang! Another shot hit Chris, this time in his chest. Bang! The third and final shot hit Chris in his chest again. Chris went stiff as a board and fell back. A dull thud echoed around the area as he hit the ground. Edd barred his teeth in rage as his uncle was gunned down in front of him. He glared up at Wesker and was about to jump up and attack him, but was stopped when Wesker kicked him hard on the side of his head, stunning him.

"Futile effort." Wesker muttered.

* * *

A couple miles away, three helicopters were making their way to the freeway where the coordinates of the stealth bomber was last known. Sergeant Stone peered outside the helicopter and could see a large fire in the distance where the freeway was located. He stood up and turned to face the cockpit.

"What's our ETA?" Stone requested.

"About three minutes, Sergeant!" The pilot replied.

Stone looked at his watch as he tried to be cognizant of the time left before the nuke came. His watch read 06:30, only half an hour remained before the nuke would wipe Raccoon City off the map. Cursing under his breath, Stone knew he had to speed up the rescue mission.

"Get this hunk of metal moving, now! We've only got half an hour!" Stone urged.

The pilot nodded and began to soar towards the interstate as fast as he could to rescue the last survivors. The helicopters managed to get to the crash site fairly quick. Stone glanced out of the helicopter again to try and get eyes on the survivors. What he saw, however, made his heart stop. He could see civilians scattered over the area and none of them were moving, save for one shirtless man. Squinting as much as he could, he was able to spot the gun the man was holding.

"Get the spotlight on that guy there! He's holding a weapon!" Stone ordered.

The searchlight shone brightly on the man holding the weapon. The man looked at the helicopter with a sinister gaze.

**"Drop the weapon and get down on the ground!"** Hernandez barked on the intercom.

The response back was a bunch of gunshots hitting the helicopter. Stone turned away from the opening and flicked his weapon to burst mode.

"Hostile on the ground, take him down!" Stone shouted.

Hernandez and Cook each pointed their weapons at the man and began to fire. The helicopter kept moving to avoid the chance of getting Stone's men hit by the bullets. One bullet managed to hit Hernandez in the shoulder, making him fall back in surprise.

"Jesus Christ, he got me!" Hernandez groaned as he clutched his shoulder.

"Cook, help Hernandez!" Stone barked.

Stone took Hernandez's position and was about to resume firing on the man, but something new caught his attention. While the man was shooting at him and his helicopter, there was a teenage boy a few yards directly behind him holding a revolver and struggling to hold it. While he knew this was a bad idea, it was the best choice he had if he wanted to get those civilians out of the blast zone.

"Alright kid, I'll bide you some time," Stone muttered as he raised his rifle again.

He began opening fire on the man below, but aimed for his legs. Stone was shocked to see the man still standing when some of his bullets had hit the man in the legs.

_"What the hell? How is that possible?"_ Stone thought.

He shook his head and continued firing at the man, trying to hold his attention.

* * *

Ed's eyes slowly opened and he felt a sharp pain in his stomach. He remembered getting shot by Wesker a few minutes earlier but passing out afterword. Looking around, he saw that his comrades were either dead or dying from the damage Wesker inflicted on them. His eyes fell on Jill who had his hand in hers. He was trying to figure out how he was still alive, until he saw that Jill's hands were stained with blood. She was the one who brought him back and he owed it to her to save her and his friends. There was a loud roar of helicopter blades coming from above him and he shielded his eyes as the searchlight beamed down on the area.

**"Drop the weapon and get down on the ground!"** a man hollered through the PA.

Ed saw Wesker raise his gun and start firing at the helicopter. Some men in the chopper began to return fire on Wesker. The helicopter began to circle around the area slowly to avoid the bullets from Wesker. Ed's blurred vision was beginning to recede and his eyes managed to get a glimpse of something stuck in Wesker's back. He was able to identify the 40mm grenade round and felt his hope rise a little bit. There was still a chance he could detonate the unexploded round if he had a clear shot. Ed began to feel around for his **M9** after he decided against his rifle since it was going to be too heavy for him in his condition. His hand finally came in contact with his **M9** and he unloaded the magazine to check the ammunition, only to find it was empty.

"It can't end like this, it just can't. The good guys always win in the movies." Ed muttered.

Ed suddenly remembered the Jill also had an **M9** and quickly turned to her to try and find a magazine. He reached for her ammo pouch and his hand came into contact with a grip. His face scrunched up in confusion when he felt the grip of a gun instead of a clip. A .**44** Magnum came into view when he pulled it out of Jill's pouch. Ed's eyes widened in awe at the weapon that he had only seen in the Dirty Harry movies.

"Now this is what I'm talking about." Ed smirked.

Ed counted only one bullet in the chamber of the .**44** and frowned. He had only one shot to end this. His finger pulled down on the hammer of the revolver and the bullet moved to the chamber. Gripping the gun with both hands, Ed fought hard to stop shaking to line up his shot. The adrenaline in Ed's body caused him to gain an insane amount of focus. His vision was now clear and he took a deep breath as Wesker was now facing him but still distracted by the helicopter. Putting one hand on his wound, he aimed with his right to shoot the .**44**. Wesker lowered his Desert Eagle to reload it but stopped when he saw Ed aiming a .**44** at him. He recognized it as Barry's gun, but where the hell did the kid find it? **(1)**

"I don't believe it." Wesker muttered.

"Believe it or not you piece of shit, you're still gonna burn!" Ed spat.

Bam! The .**44** sounded just like it did in the Dirty Harry movies. The thunderous shot echoed around the area and the bright orange flash from the tip of the barrel momentarily blinded Ed. His hand kicked up a little bit from the round when it was fired. Wesker's pupils shrunk in realization as Ed fired the .**44**. He no longer had time to teleport out of the way. There was a bright flash of light and a loud boom as the bullet struck the 40mm round. A fiery explosion engulfed Wesker and sent a blast of air towards Ed, knocking him back. He sat back up to see the end result of the shot. All that remained was a black scorch mark on the road, a **Desert Eagle** and the lower half of a body. Ed blew smoke away from the barrel of the gun and smirked at Wesker's corpse.

"Yippie-ki-yay, motherfucker." Ed quoted John McClane's famous line from the Die Hard series.

Albert Wesker was dead and that made Ed smile a true smile for the first time in days. He slowly leaned back and kept pressure on his wound. The helicopters landed on the freeway away from the crash site. He could hear urgent voices in air over the chopper's blades. Jill stirred a little and pushed herself up. She saw Ed holding his wound with Barry's gun by his side. Her eyes narrowed at that and then she looked to where Wesker was standing. All she saw was the remains of her former boss. Ed gave a pained groan which got Jill's attention. She hustled over to Ed and put her hand on his stomach while she cradled his head.

"Jill, are you okay?" Ed asked.

"Again you worry about me when you should be worried about yourself." Jill replied.

Ed heard footsteps coming over to him and he saw Edd appear at his side.

"Ed, how are you doing?" Edd asked as he examined him for any further injuries.

"He needs medical attention, Eddward." Jill answered.

Edd nodded and looked behind him to signal the soldiers coming towards them. As Edd drew the focus of the soldies, Jill caressed Ed's face tenderly. She smiled to herself as Ed leaned into her touch.

"Thanks, Jill," Ed murmured as his eyes closed.

"Ed, no, please! Stay with me, Ed. I need you to stay awake. Don't die on me!" Jill begged.

Ed didn't respond, making Jill's eyes well with tears. Jill started to perform CPR on Ed to resuscitate him again. She pressed her lips to Ed's and began to blow air into him. This would have continued if the soldiers didn't come to her and Ed. Jill looked up and saw a man in his twenties with a Ranger tab.

"Who are you?" Jill asked.

"I'm Sergeant Stone. I'm here to get you all to safety." The man replied.

"Well get a medic over here, this man needs be revived! He just stopped breathing!"

Stone nodded and motioned for a medic to get over to them. Glancing around, he could tell that all his other medics were currently occupied with the other survivors. The medic continued performing CPR until Ed gave another deep breath.

"Ma'am, help me get the kid on the stretcher, we need to move!" Stone stated.

Jill nodded and helped Stone lift Ed on to the stretcher once the medic had it ready. Stone had his medic pick up one end of the stretcher while he had the other. He began running to the Chinook to load Ed inside. Reaching the Chinook, Stone was glad to see that his men loaded the rest of the injured survivors inside already. His watch now read 06:45 and he gave a mental nod.

"Sarge, we've got all the injured ones loaded and we're ready to go!" Cook informed.

"Alright, nice job Cook. Get those that can walk on our chopper so the medics can have room to operate on this group here." Stone replied.

Cook nodded and hurried over to Jill, Edd, Nazz and Leon. Stone helped the medic set Ed down and exited the chopper to head back to his. He hurried over his chopper and helped Cook support Leon inside. Once Leon was seated, Stone climbed in and tapped the pilot on the shoulder.

"Alright, we've got them all. Let's get the hell out of here!" Stone informed.

The pilot nodded and began to lift off.

_**"Dagger-One, be advised the nuke will be there soon, you need to get out of the blast radius now."**_ Overlord warned.

**"Copy that, Overlord. We've just taken off and are returning to base."** The pilot confirmed.

* * *

The helicopters began soaring away from the freeway and back to the base miles away. Edd sighed as he pulled off his hat, letting his hair fall out for air. His tired eyes took in the state of his comrades. Everyone in the helicopter looked exhausted, beaten and relieved. Jill was holding her sides as tears trickled down her face. She continued looking at the helicopter that was transporting Ed, Kevin and Chris with anxiety. Nazz, too, had tears falling freely as she looked down at the forest where the true nightmare started for her and her friends. She looked at Edd and he looked back. He took her hand in his and she rested her head on his shoulder. Leon was looking at his son with pride and gave him a reassuring smile. Edd smiled back and looked out at the city which was growing smaller with each passing second.

Stone sighed and sat at the side of the chopper, letting his legs hang out. He was glad his first mission as an NCO was a success. His team successfully extracted survivors and took no casualties, and that had been his biggest concern before he even got to Raccoon City. Something in the back of his mind kept bugging him though. Although his mission was done, he had a feeling this would not be the last time he would encounter the horrors he faced in the city. Stone rubbed his eyes and looked back at Leon and Jill.

"Leon, you wouldn't happen to know how this all started, would you?" Stone asked.

"Yeah, I have this here," Leon began as he pulled out Wesker's journal. "Everything that happened here these past couple of days is all written in that journal, Eric."

Stone took the journal from Leon and gave him a brief glare for using his first name. As he thumbed through the pages, he grew frustrated at what he read. Once he passed this up through the Chain of Command, there was a good chance that more direct action against Umbrella would be taken.

"So what happens now?" Nazz asked.

"We will take you all to the base for treatment and hopefully help you find your remaining family members." Stone answered. "By the way, Leon, your wife is fine. She was one of the first survivors my team found."

Leon and Edd had a look of relief spread across their faces at the good news. Leon thanked Stone and shook his hand. Edd squinted as he looked at the almost risen sun and heard a sound resembling a jet. Looking up, he saw a white trail and his eyes could make out a small solid object shooting back to the city. His eyes widened briefly when he noticed he would witness a nuclear explosion.

"There goes the nuke." Stone said to himself.

Edd, Nazz, Jill and Leon looked out of the helicopter and watched as the nuke vanished from sight. A minute passed before there was a bright flash and then a fiery mushroom shaped cloud. The group could hear the distant roar of the explosion from the chopper.

"Eric, how many civilians were still in the city?" Leon asked.

"Leon... I… there were just too many. We managed to get a lot of survivors, but there were just too many. If I could give an estimate, I'd say there were between 5,000 to 8,000 people still in there." Stone choked.

"We did the best we could, Sarge." Cook said as he tried to comfort his squad leader.

"But it wasn't enough, Cook."

He brought his hand to cover his eyes to prevent everyone from seeing him cry. Stone gave a sharp gasp to replace the sob. He looked back at the city and could still see the large plume of smoke in the distance. His fists clenched and he let another sob escape him as he looked at the horizon.

"It wasn't enough."

* * *

**Well, that was the final action chapter and the climax of the story right there guys, like it? Love it? Hate it? Tell me what you thought via review. I hope you guys have enjoyed the story this far and I hope you stick with it for its last two chapters and the epilogue. And also, if you guys can tell me via review if you would read this new possible Ed, Edd n Eddy story I had in mind with a crossover with the TV show supernatural. Or the second possibility is another story similar to this, but it'll be based off an old Modern DnD storyline me and two of my friends from high school did and do a crossover with that and Ed, Edd, n Eddy. I've got some points and notes after this little description here to show what I wanted to do.**

**Points:**

**1.) I marked that bit in the story to symbolize a possibility and an icon. Barry is a character from the first Resident Evil game and is basically the second in command next to Wesker and a father figure to Chris and Jill when you play as either of them. In the game he uses a .44 magnum to waste any zombies/hunters/lickers or whatever things come his way like a boss. I originally thought to have him show up at the last minute in the chapter and kill Wesker, but that didn't go through because everyone would be like 'WTF' who is this Mary sue/Gary Stu and he never even showed up in the story because I actually forgot about the guy. (Can't believe I forgot one of my favorite characters) but just for the sake of argument let's say Jill just found it in the woods when she and Leon were dropped off by Victor on day 1. And plus, it would just end better if Ed was the one to end Wesker's life after all the shit he put him through. **

**Ed, Edd, n Eddy story shoutouts:**

**That's right, I'm going to list a couple of stories from the Ed, Edd, n Eddy category that you should give a chance to read and give constructive feedback on.**

**1.) Edpocalypse: World of the Dead by Ronan X524: This story is currently being written by a rookie writer that decided to take a stab at an apocalypse zombie story. I believe this is a good read. I have read all of the chapters so far and have enjoyed it. It has its errors but I still enjoy it. Drop in, give a review and give him a hand with constructive comments.**

**2.) In Between Lion's Teeth, by inbetweenlionsteeth: Just read the first chapter today and enjoyed it. If you have read the story, 'Edtallica' then you will probably enjoy this one too. It has minor spelling and grammar issues but don't let that deter you from reading it. It looks quite promising and I can't wait to see it updated. So if you're a music fan of Heavy Metal/Metal/Rock n Roll like I am, you'll more than likely enjoy this. **

**Character Status:**

**Eddward Kennedy: Caution (Lacerations, missing two fingers, bruises)**

**Edward Hartsock: Unknown**

**Kevin Hawkins: Unknown**

**Nazz McCreary: Caution (Lacerations, bruises)**

**Leon Kennedy: Caution (Lacerations, broken left arm and shin, bruises)**

**Jill Valentine: Caution (Bruises, lacerations)**

**Chris Redfield: Unknown**

**Jimmy Roselle: Dead**

**Victor Meyer: Dead**

**Rebecca Chambers: Dead**

**Jonny Garnett: Dead**

**Sarah Hartsock: Dead**

**Parker Polonsky: Dead**

**Eddy Jackson: Dead**

**Garrett Sanderson: Dead**

**Rolf Paulsen: Dead**

**Colin "Red" Marsh: Dead**

**Carly Larson: Dead**


	18. BSAA

**Hey everybdoy, I'm finally back with an update which happens to be the final chapter of the story before I show the epilogue as the last update for the story. I know it took forever to update this, but honestly, I wanted to make this really good because I wanted to end the story on a high note and I believe I did a good job with the last chapter here. So without further interruption, let's get to the chapter.**

**Chapter Summary: In the wake of the tragedy of Raccoon City, our heroes find themselves with one of the most difficult decisions they will have to make in their lives.**

**Bold-Guns/TV Broadcasts/Radio Talk/**

_Italics-Thoughts/Letters/Flashbacks_

_**Bold Italics- Radio Responses**_

* * *

The helicopters began to slow down as they neared the landing zone of the temporary base. As soon as the helicopters landed, Eric hopped off the helicopter and went over to the one carrying the injured to deliver orders. Edd stepped off the chopper and helped Nazz out, receiving a smile in return. Jill followed out after and then came Leon. Edd wrapped Leon's arm around his shoulders and supported him off of the helipad. The four of them were met by a team of medics and were being evaluated with quick efficiency.

"Hey, take this one! His leg and arm are broken!" A medic ordered, pointing at Leon.

"I'm fine. My kid can carry me over to the tent." Leon protested.

"Sir, please humor me and get on the stretcher, we need to take care of the ones who are badly wounded."

"Dad, get on the stretcher, you really shouldn't be walking anyway. I'll take care of Nazz and Jill." Edd said.

Leon looked at him for a moment before giving a frustrated sigh. The medics set the stretcher down and Leon carefully placed himself on stretcher for transportation. The medics picked him up and began to carry him to the tent. Leon gave Edd a two fingered salute as he was carried out of sight. Edd waved back at his father before glancing at Nazz and Jill. The two of them were looking in the direction of the helicopter that carried Ed, Kevin and Chris. The medics at the chopper had grim expressions on their faces as they evaluated the three critically injured people.

"Hey, we should get over to the tent. We'll just have to wait and pray for them right now," Edd said, placing his hands on their shoulders.

"Right." Nazz said, almost inaudibly.

Edd, Jill and Nazz trudged over to the holding area where they could see massive crowds of civilians behind the gates. All three of them were beginning to wonder if they would see anybody they knew once inside the gate. When they stopped in front of the gate, it was almost impossible to hear anything the soldiers were saying as their voices were drowned out by the uproar of the crowds. After the three of them were cleared, a buzz rang out as the gate opened and they walked inside. Edd grabbed Nazz's and Jill's hands as he weaved his way through the masses to find an area where they could sit down. It seemed as though time slowed as the three survivors sought their resting place. They finally came to a large oak tree beside a massive tent that was packed with civilians. All of them collapsed against the trunk of the tree and watched as the other survivors searched for their families frantically.

Nazz leaned her head against Edd's shoulder and relaxed as his arm wrapped around her back. She kept her eyes peeled as she searched for her parents through the multitudes of people running around. All she wanted right now was to see her parents and seek comfort in their arms. Edd was wishing for the same thing. He just wanted to catch a glimpse of his mother and embrace her. Jill looked zoned out as she hugged her knees and scanned the horde of civilians. She felt restless and she knew it would be like that until she learned of Chris an Ed's status. Salty tears trickled down her face as another sob left her lips.

_"How could this have happened?"_ Jill thought to herself. _"Is man really that desperate to end itself with such a foolish biological weapon?"_

While Jill continued to submerge herself in her thoughts, Edd and Nazz continued their search for their parents. Nazz's eyes darted from person to person until she finally caught sight of a man with dirty blonde hair. Her heart stopped and she stood up to get a better look. Not being able to wait any further, she dashed towards the man, ignoring Edd's words. She pushed her way through the crowds of people and was now standing behind the man who appeared to be searching for someone.

"Dad?" Nazz asked.

The man wheeled round and his eyes locked with hers. Frank McCreary was now face to face with his daughter who had been missing for the past few days when everything went to Hell. He wrapped Nazz up in a tight hug and a sob escaped him and tears trickled down his face. Nazz reciprocated and hugged her father back with a similar response.

"Thank God you're alright, Nazz. I was beginning to think the worst." Frank stammered.

"I'm okay, Daddy. I'm okay." Nazz replied.

"Nazz, it's just you and me now. Your Mother's gone."

"Mom's gone? Was it quick at least?"

Frank's shudder was the answer to her question and Nazz's tears began to fall even more. Edd observed the somber scene before him as both of the McCreary's were comforting each other with their loss. Frank looked up at Edd and stood up.

"Eddward, was it you who kept my daughter safe this whole time?" Frank asked.

Edd couldn't find any words to say. He did protect Nazz, but he had the help of his friends, most of whom were either dead or dying now. He gave a small nod and was surprised to see Frank's hand out for a handshake. Edd took his hand and gave it a strong shake.

"I don't have any words to express my gratitude, Eddward. Thank you for keeping Nazz safe these past couple of days." Frank said.

"No thanks is required, Mr. McCreary. I just did what my Dad would have done." Edd replied.

"Well, when you see your father again, tell him that he raised you well."

Edd nodded and turned on his heel to allow Nazz and Frank their space to grieve. He made his way back to the tree where he and Jill were sitting at and saw Jill embracing a man. The man was Barry Burton. Barry had pale skin, dark brown hair that was beginning to grey with age, brown eyes and brown stubble. He looked exhausted and his clothes were torn and dirty from his activity in the woods. Edd was stunned at first since he thought Victor said that all the other STARS members were dead. He hurried over to Barry who was having the life squeezed out of him by Jill.

"It's good to see you, Jill." Barry said.

"Barry, I thought you were dead. Leon, Chris and I came across your revolver in the woods and you were nowhere to be found." Jill rambled.

"Yeah, I'll explain that later. Have you seen Eddward or Leon around?"

"Eddward's right here."

Barry turned and came face to face with Edd. A look of relief spread across his face when he saw that Edd wasn't seriously harmed. He clapped Edd on the shoulder and gave him a grin. That was one thing Barry was good at doing when everyone was down in the dumps. One grin from the big man was enough to pick up everybody's spirits.

"It's good to see you, Eddward. I went back to the police department after I got separated from the group in the woods and found it was destroyed, so I thought you didn't make it." Barry said.

"Well I'm standing right here aren't I, old man?" Edd said with a light laugh.

"Yeah you are and by the looks of it you got a little roughed up. Although it looks like you handled yourself well, so good job."

"Hey Barry, you haven't seen my Mom have you?"

"Actually that was the reason I was looking for you. She's been checking the gate every time the choppers came back with civilians to try and find you. She should be around here somewhere."

Edd was able to breathe easy when he heard Barry inform him of his mother's status. He began to look around in hopes to find a woman with dark red hair but was having no success. Just as he was about to give up, he saw her. Claire walked out of the crowd and towards their position. She looked distraught, no doubt at being unable to locate him and Leon. Claire looked up and saw Barry standing beside Jill and that's when she saw Edd. She stopped dead in shock and Edd was looking at his mother with a small smile and trying with all his might to hold back tears.

"Hey Mom." Edd smiled.

"Edd!" Claire exclaimed, running to him.

Edd hugged Claire tightly as she got within range and could no longer hold back his tears. He could feel something trickling down the side of his face and knew Claire was overcome with joy at seeing him alive. The two of them broke apart and Edd gave her another smile.

"I'm glad you're still here, Mom." Edd said.

"So am I, honey. Where is your father?" Claire replied.

"He was taken to the recovery tent when we landed. He'll be okay though."

"Thank God. What about Chris? Is he okay?"

Edd's face fell at the question and he looked down at the ground. Jill wiped some fresh tears from her eyes at the mention of Chris once again. Neither Edd or Jill wanted to tell Claire about his condition and worry her, but they knew she would find out eventually and it would be best to let her find out before the last second.

"Mom, Uncle Chris… I honestly don't know if he'll make it," Edd choked.

"What do you mean?" Claire asked, worry beginning to fill her.

"Mom, he was impaled by a piece of metal and shot three times. I'm not sure how he's holding up right now. He was in a catatonic state when they got him on the helicopter."

"Where's the medical tent?"

"It's over by the landing zone, Claire." Barry informed.

* * *

Claire wasted no time and began to run in the direction of the tent. Edd chased after her with Jill and Barry following close behind. Claire and Chris have always been close ever since they could remember and it would devastate Claire if he were to die. Fighting their way through the crowds was fairly easy for the frantic group as they dashed to the tent. The four of them ignored the security blocking the entrance and pushed their way inside. The sight before them was grim. There were body bags on the ground filled with whatever Rangers perished on the mission. The scent of blood filled the tent and was staining almost everything in the tent itself. Edd felt nauseated at the sight and stench when it greeted him.

Claire's eyes spotted a couple of medics looking over someone in a cot near the middle of the tent. She was able to get a glimpse of Chris's hair and bolted over to the cot. The medics made to stop her but one glare made them stop in their tracks. They backed away from Claire and let her sit down beside Chris. Tears began to stream out of Claire's eyes even faster when she saw her brother patched up. Blood was beginning to stain the dressing that covered Chris and one of the medics quickly went to put pressure on the wound again.

"Is he going to be okay?" Claire asked, looking at the medic.

"Ma'am, we've done everything we could so far. He's stable at the moment, but he's lost a lot of blood and we're running low." The medic replied.

"Well get some blood and help him!"

"Ma'am, we're doing everything we can right now. He will be fine, but right now we need you to leave to allow us room to operate."

The other medic pulled Claire away from Chris and escorted her to the group. Claire wrenched her arm away and ran her hands through her hair. She tried to take a couple of deep breaths to calm herself down but was having trouble with her frustration and anxiety building.

"Claire, it'll be okay. Chris is too tough to go out like that." Leon said from his cot.

Claire's head shot up and she turned around to see Leon laying down in a cot with his arm and leg wrapped up in casts. She hurried over to her husband and hugged him tight. Leon flinched in pain from Claire's gesture but returned the hug as best he could. He wiped the tears from her face and gave her a comforting smile before turning his attention to the others behind her. Edd walked over to his father with Barry and Jill following him. Leon was able to relax now that his family was reunited. Jill sat down on the empty cot with Barry and gained Leon's attention.

"Barry, you're alive?" Leon asked with surprise.

"Course I am." Barry answered.

"Well what happened in the woods then? Jill, Chris and I found your gun but you were missing."

"Okay, I'll tell you what happened."

Barry started by telling them what happened on the mission when he was first dropped off with Wesker and the other STARS members. The team had traveled through the woods towards the factory but ended up getting separated when they were ambushed by a bunch of mutated dogs. The team took a couple of casualties when they were ambushed and decided to make their way to the facility when more dogs kept attacking. Barry broke off from the main element and was jumped by two dogs. In the process he dropped his .44 after he killed both dogs with a shot to the head. Barry made his way through the woods and came up on the main highway that led back to the city. He found an abandoned patrol car and took it back to the city to try and regroup with whatever officers may be at the police station, only to find it completely destroyed.

It was there that Barry decided to do what he could by rounding up civilians and keeping them safe from the abominations that were preying on them. He followed the instructions of the EAS that was sent out and got himself and the group of civilians he gathered up to a secluded area of a building and went to the roof when the Rangers came to evacuate them. When the Rangers brought them to the base, Barry attempted to explain the situation to the Rangers about the incident at the Umbrella Facilities and tried to get a team to go and search for his comrades, but it didn't pan out. The Rangers apologized for his predicament but they had their orders to only evacuate a city and if anything, his team was most likely dead if it was just a small amount being outnumbered by whatever was in the factory and the woods.

Medics came up to the group and asked them to leave to allow Leon to rest and to give them space to operate on other wounded patients.

"I'll be okay, and so will Chris," Leon said as they were ushered out of the tent by a medic.

A couple of days went by after the group had been brought to the makeshift base. However, it had also been difficult for many. Many members of the cul-de-sac were killed and those that had survived the terrible ordeal now had someone missing in their lives. The only other adult parent that managed to escape the city alongside Leon, Claire and Frank was Ed's father, Joseph. He looked like a defeated man and he was having a rough time trying to cope with the loss of his wife and daughter. When Joseph first learned of Ed making it out of the city, he rushed to his side and hadn't left it since he got there.

After a week, Kevin and Chris were cleared for leave and were welcomed back by the remaining members of the cul-de-sac. Kevin ended up hugging both Edd and Nazz when he saw them and let his tears fall. His combination of happiness and sadness were too much for him to hold in and he openly showed his emotions to them, which was something no one ever saw him do unless it was his anger that he was displaying. Within hours of Chris's and Kevin's return to the group, the base was evacuated to be relocated in a neighboring state, however, that wasn't the case for those that witnessed the horrors in the Umbrella Facility first hand. They were being taken to Washington D.C. for reasons they did not yet know. All they knew is that they were being dragged there against their will. Only time would tell what the government wanted from them.

* * *

**"New reports are coming in about the incident in Raccoon City, Nebraska..."**

Click.

**"Raccoon City has made national headlines. Various reports from survivors have been evaluated and…"**

Click.

**"This shocking footage that was recovered from a news affiliate shows the final moments of Raccoon City, just before it was sterilized with a nuclear explosion…"**

Click.

**"Government officials have confirmed that the nuclear explosion has destroyed Raccoon City after hearing reports of a possible biological incident that occurred at Umbrella Facilities…"**

Click.

**"The government has not released any confirmation on whether or not the incident in Raccoon City was a possible terrorist attack…"**

Click.

**"Umbrella suffered a massive crash in the stock market today after the event in Raccoon City. Umbrella's crash may be the end of the road for the company…"**

Click.

Ed's eyes fluttered a little as he heard a television giving reports on Raccoon City. He finally opened them and he noticed that he was now in a hospital room. The last thing he really remembered before blacking out was being carried out of the helicopter by medics so they could treat his wounds. He gave a groan as his eyes opened and began to regain their focus. A shuffling noise came from both sides of his bed and gained his attention. His eyes finally came back into focus and he was looking around at those he escaped the city with. On his left were Edd, Nazz and Kevin and on his right was Leon, Jill, Chris and his father.

"Hey guys, guess I was out for a while, huh?" Ed greeted.

"Good to see you're okay, dude!" Nazz smiled.

"Yeah, I've gotta hand it to you man, you're tough as nails." Kevin added.

"I'm glad you're alright, Ed. We were scared since the doctors told us you didn't have a good chance of surviving your wounds." Edd said.

"Well how long was I out?"

"You were out for almost two weeks, Ed," Joseph said, hugging his son.

"What's happened since then? What about Mom?"

Joseph looked at his son and opened his mouth to speak, but no words came out. The shake of his head was all Ed needed to know of his mother's fate. Ed bit his lip and gave a shudder as more tears threated to fall from his eyes. He didn't think he could shed anymore after all the crying he did when Sarah and Eddy were killed. Looking up he could see Jill's face and it was one of sympathy but he could see joy in her eyes, most likely from him finally regaining consciousness from his catatonic state.

"Where are we?" Ed asked.

"We're in D.C., dude," Kevin answered. "The government brought us here and I think they wanted to talk to us to get a full picture on what the Hell happened at Raccoon City."

"Did they say when they would talk to us?"

"They said that they would talk to us within a day or so after you woke up." Leon answered.

"Okay."

The door to the room opened making the occupants turn to see who was entering. Barry came into the room followed by a nurse and another man with a badge of some sort on his chest. The three of them walked over Ed's bed to see that he was up and moving once again. Barry gave a nod to Ed before walking over to Jill, Leon and Chris. The nurse pushed between the remaining cul-de-sac kids to do a couple of quick examinations on Ed to test his coordination. While she was doing that, the man with the badge spoke up.

"I'm John Briggs. I'm here to tell all of you that the Department of Defense along with a couple other higher ups wish to talk with you as soon as possible." John said.

"How soon is soon?" Chris asked.

"When this kid is deemed able to walk would be great."

"Well you're in luck, Mr. Briggs. It seems that being in a state of rest for the past couple of weeks has done him well. He should be able to go by tomorrow morning." The nurse replied.

"Excellent. I'll arrange for a small caravan to escort you to the Pentagon tomorrow morning at 0600."

With that, Briggs turned on his heel and departed the crowded room. Once the nurse finished with her last test on Ed, she filled out some paperwork and told everybody they had to leave to allow him to rest. As everyone began to leave, Edd stopped and clapped a hand on Ed's shoulder.

"It's good to have you back, Ed. I'll see you tomorrow morning." Edd said.

"Yeah, dude. I'm glad you're okay," Nazz said, giving Ed a hug.

"See you tomorrow, big man." Kevin grinned.

The three of them left the room, leaving Ed and Jill alone. Ed was glad that he had good friends still remaining after the disaster. In a way, he was a little thankful for it. Without the disaster, he and Edd wouldn't have made strong bonds with Nazz and Kevin and they would most likely still have a negative opinion of them. He was brought out of his thoughts when he felt some weight on the side of the bed. He turned and came face to face with Jill. Ed gave her a smile and received one in return.

"Hey Jill, are you okay?" Ed asked.

"You need to let me ask you that first, silly," Jill said, kissing his cheek.

Ed's face heated up at the intimate gesture from the beautiful woman. He gave a hearty chuckle and scratched the back of his head sheepishly.

"Yeah, I guess I should. I was the one in the coma for a couple weeks, wasn't I?" Ed laughed.

"You had me worried, Ed. I thought I lost you back on that highway." Jill replied.

"I'm sorry, Jill."

"It's okay. You're still alive and that's what matters."

Ed nodded and leaned in, pressing his lips against Jill's. Jill's eyes widened briefly but she closed them and returned Ed's kiss with vigor. Both of them lost track of time as they continued their lip lock. When they broke away for much needed air, Ed had a large grin on his face. Jill stood up to leave before the nurse came back.

"I'll see you tomorrow, Ed. That nurse will be in a sore mood if I'm still here." Jill said.

She was about to leave but stopped when Ed's hand enclosed her wrist. Jill looked back at Ed and saw a playful grin on his face. He gave a hard tug and managed to make Jill fall on the bed. He winced a little as she bumped his bruised stomach but fought through the pain and wrapped his arms around her. Ed lowered his mouth to her ear and his voice became a whisper.

"I think she'll let you stay if I ask." Ed smirked.

Jill giggled at Ed's words and rested her head on his shoulder. Ed ran his hand through her hair and continued to stroke it until he fell asleep.

* * *

The SUVs were cramped for space as Ed, Edd, Kevin, Nazz, Chris, Jill, Leon and Barry sat inside of them. There was little elbow room and it was causing each of them to become claustrophobic. The sun was just starting to rise on the horizon as the vehicles made their way towards the Pentagon. The silence itself was beginning to become uncomfortable for the occupants in the car. Nazz was the first one to break the awkward silence after noticing Edd looking out the window as if lost in thought.

"Is there something troubling you, Double D? Besides the obvious, of course?" Nazz asked.

Edd turned to Nazz and folded his hands under his chin as he thought about her question.

"Back in Raccoon City, when I took charge of our group…" Edd began. "I, I fucked up. I tried to get you guys all out of there in one piece by having you follow my lead and that ended the moment I had us separate in the factory."

"Double D, that wasn't your fault. With all those things in the factory, I don't think there would have been much change if we stayed together. You made a decision and stuck by it and that's what counts. That's something you have to learn as a leader man," Kevin said, patting Edd on the shoulder.

"I know that, Kevin. It's just… with that decision I made to have us split up, I basically sent them to their deaths. God, it feels like I killed them myself."

"Are you looking for absolution?"

"Yes."

"I don't think we're the ones that you need to seek forgiveness from, Double D. I think you just have to forgive yourself."

"I don't know if I can."

Edd resumed looking out the window. As the vehicles turned off the freeway and onto the main road to the Pentagon, Edd saw something that made his heart stop momentarily. Outside the window stood Jimmy and Victor. Both of them were standing on the sidewalk and made eye contact with him as the car continued its journey. Edd rubbed his eyes in disbelief, only to see that Jimmy and Victor had vanished. His mind was playing tricks on him and it was eating away at him. He continued scanning the sidewalk as they drove by the buildings. The Sarah and Jonny came into view. What he saw had terrified him. Just like Jimmy and Victor, they both were looking him dead in the eye as he went by them. However, the thing that hit him like a ton of bricks was the state of their bodies. Both of their bodies looked as though they had been crushed. Both of them had blood trickling out of their mouths and nose.

Edd shook his head and took a deep breath as he realized what was happening. The dreams that had plagued him for the past two weeks were now making him live through his guilt at getting his friends killed. If this is what his atonement was to be in order to forgive himself for his choice, then he would see it through. The next two that he saw as the car rounded the corner was Parker and Eddy and they were sitting on a bench. Edd had to fight back his tears when he saw the two of them. Parker's head was missing, but it was instead sitting beside him on the bench. Eddy didn't look too bad, but he was deathly pale and there was a large red stain on his shirt over his heart, most likely where Wesker placed the final bullet.

The car was now a few blocks away from the Pentagon as it came to a stop at a red light. Some crowds of people began making their way across the street in the crosswalk. Edd looked out of the windshield and saw four more of his friends. They stepped out of the crowd and stood in front of the SUV. From left to right, Edd saw Garrett, Rolf, Colin and Carly. All of them were visible with their injuries that they had perished with. Garrett's mutilated body made Edd sick to his stomach as he was given the reminder that he probably suffered the worst death of the group. Rolf's arm was mangled and he had a clear bullet hole in his forehead where Kevin shot him to end his misery. Colin and Carly were standing side by side holding hands as they met his gaze. Both of them had bloodstains on their clothes where they sustained their injuries.

Edd rubbed his eyes and gave a shudder as he tried to recuperate. He looked up to see that the four of them had vanished before the light turned green. He shook his head again as he leaned back in the seat, trying to calm himself down. Edd felt a small hand work its way into his and turned to see Nazz giving him a comforting smile. He squeezed her hand tightly and she did the same. The cars pulled up to a gate and entered the secure area as the gates closed behind them. Ed, Edd, Nazz and Kevin all stared out of the car and at the large building that they had seen only on TV specials or movies. The SUVs came to a stop outside in a parking lot in front of one of the wings.

"This is where you get out." The driver said.

"Yeah, we're getting out." Kevin said.

Kevin opened the door and stepped out into the chilly morning air. Ed, Edd and Nazz clambered out next. Leon, Chris, Jill and Barry walked over to them and stood beside them as they waited for further instructions. John Briggs was walking towards them in a Marine Corps utility uniform.

"Mr. Briggs," Leon greeted, with a nod.

"Good to see you guys all got here on time. We'll be briefing you in the Army conference room," Briggs replied, walking back to the large building.

* * *

The group followed Briggs into the Pentagon and was greeted by multiple MPs. The MPs were armed and loaded to defend against anything should it somehow enter the Pentagon. One by one, each of them went through the scanner and got a pat down to make sure they were clean before given clearance to enter the halls. After they were searched, Briggs continued leading them down the large hallway that was filled with well-known Presidents, Generals, and historical buildings of D.C. The teens were actually absorbed in looking at all the pictures and plaques that occupied the halls. They turned left down another hall and continued until they came to a pair of large double doors with a plaque on the wall reading, "Department of the Army."

Briggs knocked on the door and was granted permission to enter. The doors opened and the group waltzed inside the large room. Briggs led them to a room down a small corridor to the right. He opened the door and ushered the group inside and had them take a seat. Once all of them were seated, Briggs stood at parade rest as he looked at them.

"I wasn't granted clearance to tell you what will take place during this meeting, but I do know that it will probably change your lives forever." Briggs said.

"Well our lives have been changed for a couple weeks now, Mr. Briggs. This probably won't add much to it." Leon replied.

"We'll see, Mr. Kennedy."

Briggs departed the room and closed the door behind him. When the door closed, everyone lounged back in their chairs as they waited for the meeting to begin. Their rest was short lived when the door opened again. Briggs entered the room with three other individuals. The Secretary of Defense, John Allen, along with a man and a woman stood on the opposite side of the table. Both the man and woman had on Army utility uniforms with an unknown badge on their left breast.

"Mr. Secretary," Leon greeted standing up at attention, with the others following suit.

"Sit down, Leon. You don't have to be so formal with me." John replied.

"Alright, John."

John motioned for the group to take their seats and handed out various files that were stacked in front of each of them. The files had their names on it along with some paper. They were looking at their personal files that the government had on them.

"Aw man, this is trippy as Hell," Kevin muttered, looking at the information in his file.

The file had everything. His first, middle and last name, his age, birthdate, social security number, addresses, list of family members and more.

"So what exactly do you want us to do, John?" Leon asked.

"I want you to write down everything that happened when you entered that Umbrella Facility in the woods. I want to see everything that you encountered, any Intel that may be crucial to our search, all of that good stuff." John answered.

"What exactly happens after this?" Barry asked.

"I'll answer all questions and tell you what your futures hold when you finish writing down the information I'm looking for."

Deciding to stop with the questions, Barry returned his focus to the paper that was lying before him. He picked up his pencil and began writing the long report of what happened the day the outbreak started and up to his moment of being dropped off in the containment facility by the Rangers. Since Barry did not enter the factory, he couldn't provide any information, so he finished his report first. He set his pencil down and leaned back in the chair as he waited for his comrades to finish their work. It was almost an hour later before everyone finished writing everything down. They placed the paper in their files and pushed them back over to John. John collected the files and stacked them on top of each other and placed them to his side.

"Alright, now for the reason you're all here," John began. "I also hate to say this, but you won't have a choice as to what will happen."

"Why? What's going to happen?" Nazz asked.

"To answer your question, it's because of this. Umbrella Facilities is affiliated with the government. Their job is to create new types of biological weapons for us to use against our enemies in war. When all of you entered that factory without government authorization, it was considered trespassing on government property."

"Okay, but I still don't see where you're going with this," Kevin said, shaking his head.

"What I'm saying is this. We can imprison you for committing a crime of trespassing on government property as well as coming across classified information."

"What the fuck? You can't do that!"

"We can, but I'm not done talking yet. We are willing to grant leniency if you do something for us."

"What would that be?" Chris asked, not liking what he was hearing.

"Now that we found out about Albert Wesker's betrayal with Umbrella, it's led us to believe that he's got other ring leaders hidden in the shadows ready to unleash a bioterror attack like in Raccoon City."

"Wait, that would make sense," Edd said, remembering Wesker's statement on the plane. "He said that there were other facilities like the one in the woods all over the world and he said he'd unleash the bio weapons from them. Granted he's dead now, but that definitely does make sense."

"Precisely."

John leaned forward and motioned for Briggs and the two other soldiers to step forth.

"Now this is what I was going to tell you. We'll grant you leniency as long as you fight for us against this threat of bioterrorism." John said. "Then again, you don't really have a choice either. It's prison, or join the fight."

"What is this organization?" Jill asked.

"The organization of special agents that tackle bioterrorism is known as BSAA." Briggs replied. "It stands for Bioterrorism Security Assessment Alliance. These two here along with myself are in that group. We're the elite team of agents from all branches of the military, even law enforcement and it's our job to stop bioterrorism at all costs to prevent any attacks like Raccoon City."

"How long would we have to serve for?" Leon asked.

"Until I deem it sufficient enough to let you all go, Leon."

"This is bullshit. Can't you just do some memory wipe or something?" Kevin said.

"No. There's no way we can erase your memory, at least not what you witnessed permanently. Your memory would come back fairly soon." Briggs answered.

Kevin smashed his fist down in his chair in frustration. The way he saw it was that they were all boned and there was no way out of it. He wanted no part in BSAA and there was no way he would subject himself to face those atrocious creatures once again. Glancing around at his group, he could see that all of them were thinking along similar lines. Silence filled the room and John leaned back in his chair, sipping on some coffee.

"You're dismissed the moment you make your choice. So what is it going to be? Jail or BSAA?" John asked.

No one answered the question. It was so quiet that a pin could be heard if it was dropped on the table. The silence was broken when a small click of a pen was heard. Edd had a pen ready to sign the papers to join BSAA.

"Where do I sign, Mr. Secretary?" Edd asked.

"Double D, what are you doing?" Ed whispered.

"The way I see it is that is my true chance for forgiveness for what happened to our friends back at the facility. I got them killed in there and they didn't deserve that. I owe it to them to see that Umbrella is finished, and if it takes years to bring them to their knees, then I'll do it. I'm going to fight."

John nodded and pushed the paper that required his signature on the dotted line for the BSAA enlistment. Edd paused for a moment as he had the pen over the paper and then signed his name. Clicking the pen shut, he set it down on the table and pushed the paper back to John. John nodded and glanced at Leon.

"You've raised a good kid there, Leon. You should be proud." John said.

"I am proud, John. Now hand me a form to sign. If Eddward's in, then I'm going in to back him up." Leon replied

Leon signed his name and returned the form to John. He stacked his form on top of Edd's form and took another sip of his coffee. Slowly but surely, each one of them signed the form and all it took was for a young man to give his philosophy of fighting for those he cares about. All the forms were now signed and tucked away inside their personal folders. John stood up and gave them all a nod before departing the room. Briggs closed the door behind John and turned to face them again.

"We've got work to do." Briggs said.

* * *

**Alright guys that's the chapter, I hope it exceeded your expectations. I'm not sure when I'll release the epilogue but it's not going to be long so hopefully soon. At this time I would like to thank all of you for the reviews and reading this story. In all honesty I was a little surprised with the amount of attention it go for the Ed, Edd n Eddy catagory since when I started it back in 2008, these stories didn't get a lot of reviews. All in all, I think I did a good job with the amount I got. So thanks a lot for your awesome support and I guess I'll see you next time when I get the epilogue all ready to go. By the way, I know I was talking about lemons originally in this story, however with that insane purge that went down in late May and early June, I decided against it. So if you were looking for steamy action, you won't get it in the story, so I apologize for that.-CaptainPrice**


End file.
